Difícil de amar
by Lua Mary
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO – Edward cuida de sua irmã mais nova e doente fazendo o que faz de melhor: lutando e estrelando em filmes adultos. Após a ida a uma clínica médica ostentando uma ereção do inferno, graças à pequena pílula dada a ele pelo diretor, não consegue tirar de sua cabeça a enfermeira bonita que cuidou dele. Mas, será que a enfermeira bonita também lembra dele?
1. Sinopse

Difícil de amar – adaptação

**Autor (a):** Kendall Ryan

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** +18

**Obs:** Twilight pertence à Stephanie Mayer, mas a história é de Kendall Ryan.

Sinopse

Edward sempre se arriscou...

Edward cuida de sua irmã mais nova e doente fazendo o que faz de melhor: lutando e estrelando em filmes adultos, o seu mais novo louco esquema para ganhar dinheiro e assim poder pagar as contas médicas crescentes de sua irmã. Quando o seu mais recente trabalho faz que com ele tenha que ser admitido na emergência de uma clínica médica ostentando uma ereção do inferno, graças à pequena pílula dada a ele pelo diretor, não consegue tirar a enfermeira bonita que cuidou dele de sua cabeça, mesmo sabendo que ela está tão fora de seu alcance que deveria ser ilegal.

Bella sempre jogou pelo seguro...

Cansada de ser rotulada como uma doce, inocente e empenhada estudante de enfermagem, Bella tem procurado maneiras de quebrar a imagem de santinha que todos têm dela. Quando sua amiga sugere que ela perca sua virgindade com a estrela pornô sexy e seguramente qualificada para a missão, Bella acha a ideia bizarra e fica mortificada. Porém quando Edward recusa a sua proposta, ela encontra-se chateada e envergonhada. Mas ela não está preparada para o que encontra quando decide procurá-lo para lhe dizer o que pensa da sua atitude idiota. Vê-lo cuidar de sua irmã mais nova mexe com seu coração, e de repente a situação não é mais apenas sobre a perda de sua virgindade, mas sobre ajudar Edward. Porque o Senhor a ajude, ela pode estar realmente se apaixonando por uma estrela pornô...


	2. Capítulo I

**Olá, meninas!**

**Olha eu aqui de novo com mais uma adaptação... HAHAHA Espero que gostem!**

**Conversamos lá em baixo! Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo I<p>

Edward

**_C_aramba. Eu sabia que uma ereção de quatro horas não era normal. **

Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente na cabine da minha caminhonete e me debati pensando no que fazer. A clínica de emergência estava aberta 24 horas, de modo que esse não era o problema. Era o constrangimento com a minha condição que tinha me parado no estacionamento. Mas caramba, isso era doloroso para caralho. Eu puxei minha calça, tentando criar algum espaço e ajustando minha ereção novamente.

Foda-se. Eu ia entrar.

Eu segui pelo estacionamento mal iluminado, tentando andar o mais normalmente possível, mas cada passo testava minha sanidade.

Quando cheguei à recepção, uma mulher idosa olhou para cima e perguntou se poderia me ajudar com alguma coisa. Eu lutei para manter um rosto serio enquanto eu explicava o meu problema. Ela empurrou uma prancheta com um formulário para mim com uma expressão austera, sem querer ouvir mais nada. Fui para a sala de espera, segurando a prancheta na frente da minha virilha.

Para piorar a situação, Emmett, o diretor com quem eu estava trabalhando no set, apareceu na sala de emergência para se juntar a mim na sala de espera, dizendo que ele não ia deixar que um de seus atores passasse por isso sozinho. Que grande merda.

Quando eu acabei de preencher a papelada, me concentrei em pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse domar o monstro de um pau duro. Chicago Bears, o quanto eu odiava hospitais, qualquer coisa não sexual. Nada ajudou. Fiquei o tempo todo latejante até o momento em que fui chamado para ser atendido.

Eu esperava por um médico, para que pudéssemos lidar com isto de homem-pra-homem, mas quando eu passei atrás da sala com cortinas e vi uma jovem enfermeira esperando por mim, todas as minhas esperanças viraram fumaça. Emmett me seguiu dentro da sala pequena e se posicionou no canto para observar. Eu estava convencido de que ele estava aqui com o único propósito de se divertir com a minha cara.

A enfermeira olhou para mim, e seus olhos se arregalaram e sua respiração engatou. Ela parecia jovem, muito jovem para ser uma enfermeira, e tinha um jeito suave, inocente e doce que eu normalmente não gostava de enfrentar.

— Olá! Edward Cullen? — Ela perguntou. Sua voz era suave e demonstrava preocupação.

Levei um segundo para responder.

— Edward.

— Por favor, sente-se.

Ela apontou para a mesa de exame coberta com papel branco e começou a folhear o meu prontuário.

— Meu nome é Isabella. Eu sou uma estudante de enfermagem e vou estar ajudando o médico esta noite. Você se importa se eu fizer algumas questões simples, antes de passar para o material duro? — Seus olhos se moveram nervosamente para o meu colo, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

— Claro.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça astutamente.

— Tudo bem, então. Vamos começar.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira com rodinhas ao meu lado e começou a se aproximar.

— O seu peso?

— 61 kg.

— Altura?

— 1,72 cm.

Ela escreveu-o em seu arquivo.

— E a sua idade?

— Vinte e dois anos.

Ela reprimiu um sorriso, embora eu realmente não soubesse por que.

Seu cabelo estava em algum lugar entre o loiro e o castanho, e tinha grandes olhos azuis que combinavam com a cor de um céu cristalino. Ela era pequena e bem torneada, preenchendo seu uniforme azul do hospital, com curvas em todos os lugares certos. Ela tinha a boca cheia como um botão de rosa e um pequeno e arrebitado nariz, e até mesmo seu uniforme de trabalho a deixava com um aspecto polido, dando a impressão de que ela tinha sido criada para ser equilibrada e adequada. Provavelmente choraria se soubesse como eu cresci.

Ela terminou os formulários e se ocupou com o equipamento médico para verificar meus sinais vitais. Mesmo que a sua presença fosse profissional, não ajudava em nada a enfraquecer a minha ereção. Na verdade, eu acho que o meu maldito pau tornou-se ainda mais duro para me insultar.

Ela colocou um estetoscópio sobre meu coração e escutou por alguns momentos antes de fazer algumas notas. Eu vi o seu trabalho, um sorriso puxando meus lábios.

— Então, Edward. — Ela sorriu para mim, com as costas retas, dentes brancos, enquanto ela anexava uma braçadeira de pressão arterial ao meu bíceps.

— O que aconteceu?

Foda-se. Ela ia me fazer dizer isso.

— Está lá... — Eu bati a prancheta que ela segurava. — Está nos formulários que preenchi na sala de espera...

Ela olhou para baixo, uma carranca puxando sua boca.

— Sim. Eu vi. Mas se você pudesse explicar... hum, como isso aconteceu. É a primeira vez que você, hum... experimentou isto?

— Eu nunca tinha tomado substâncias dopantes antes se é isso que você está perguntando. — As palavras do comercial ecoou em minha cabeça. _" Se você tem uma ereção que dura mais de quatro horas, procure ajuda médica imediata." _

Eu tirei meus olhos do fino tecido esticado sobre o peito, mas não antes que ela me pegasse olhando. Ela olhou para seu peito para ver o que eu estava olhando e franziu a testa. Ela puxou um enorme cotonete que eu ainda não tinha notado no bolso sobre o peito.

— Não se preocupe, eu não vou usar isso em você.

Isso não foi o que tinha capturado a minha atenção, mas fiquei aliviado por não ser apanhado cobiçando seus seios. Eu me senti como um verdadeiro idiota, sentado aqui ostentando um pau duro e olhando os peitos da enfermeira. Era como se meu pau pensasse que estávamos aqui para pegar uma mulher disposta a aliviar seu desconforto. Infelizmente, não, pequeno homem. Eu senti sua dor. Limpei a garganta e olhei para baixo.

Bella trabalhou de forma rápida e metodicamente, bombeando a braçadeira no meu braço e apertando os dedos no meu pulso para obter a pulsação enquanto ela estudava os minutos em seu relógio de pulso. Aproveitei a oportunidade para estudá-la mais de perto, observando a forma como o rosto estava em concentração absoluta enquanto ela trabalhava. Ela estava tentando ao máximo não ser distraída por mim. Não era o efeito de costume, que eu tinha sobre o sexo feminino.

— Então você pode me dizer mais sobre quando este problema começou? — Ela olhou para meu formulário, que eu tinha deliberadamente deixado vago, anotando só que era mais importante como nome, seguro médico, e, oh, sim, uma ereção dolorosa. Eu estava esperando para falar com um médico que tivesse visto esse tipo de coisa antes, e não uma enfermeira jovem e atraente, maldição.

Eu hesitei e Edward riu.

— Nós estávamos começando a nossa filmagem e minha estrela aqui tem medo do palco. Eu dei-lhe um par de pequenas pílulas azuis que eu mantenho a mão apenas para casos de necessidade.

Sua boca torceu em uma careta feia novamente quando ela olhou de Emmett e depois para mim. Olhei para baixo, apontando para a ereção tensa contra o meu jeans.

— Oh, meu... — Sua mão voou para a sua boca e ela involuntariamente deu um passo para trás.

Sua resposta foi tão honesta, tão malditamente inocente, que eu quase ri. Quase. Mas a maioria do meu suprimento de sangue estava concentrado ao sul neste momento, o que atrasou as respostas normais.

— Então, espere ... em que negócio que vocês trabalham?

— Entretenimento para adulto. — Emmett e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

— Você quer dizer ... pornografia? — Bella perguntou.

Eu estremeci.

Emmett estendeu na sua mão um cartão de visita à Bella.

— Sra. X Entertainment — disse ele, orgulhoso.

Eu não expliquei que era material romântico, mais suave, e que a empresa ganhou prêmios por ser "amiga das mulheres", características que atraíram-me a trabalhar com eles em primeiro lugar. Porque, francamente, nada disso importava. Era pornografia, e isso era tudo o que ela estava visualizando.

Ela provavelmente achava que eu era algum tipo de jogador ou um viciado em sexo. Eu vi nos olhos dela, e não havia forma de convencê-la do contrário. Não era como se eu fosse ver esta menina novamente. Ela nunca saberia sobre a menina sob minha custódia, a hipoteca, mantimentos, ou utilitários que eu era responsável.

Depois de tomar um momento para se recompor a enfermeira pulou em ação, pegando um roupão branco e empurrando-o para mim.

— Aqui. Dispa-se e coloque isso de forma que ele abra na frente e eu volto já. — Ela saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra.

Alguns dias atrás, quando eu tinha assinado o tal contrato de entretenimento para adulto eu achei que tinha sido fácil. Eu apareci e posei para algumas fotos de modelagem para o site. Vestindo apenas cueca eu descansava numa cama com uma bela garota chamada Vitória. Eles nos colocaram em poses, em várias posições que ficavam cada vez mais íntimas. Primeiro lambendo seu pescoço, seus mamilos, e depois o clitóris. Não era sexual, como você acha que seria. Tivemos que ficar parados e mantendo cada pose por alguns segundos enquanto a câmera clicava a distância, por isso não era como se eu estivesse realmente ficando com ela. Eu só tipo, segurei minha língua contra ela. Foi... diferente. E quando eles me pediram para tirar os boxers, eu ainda não estava duro. Sem dizer uma palavra, Vitória abaixou e esfregou os dedos longos e bem cuidados sobre meu pênis até que eu estava ereto. Depois eu passei uma hora posando com ela. Posar foi a parte mais fácil. A filmagem é que viria a ser difícil.

_Três horas antes _

Emmett veio para me dar um uma conversa estimulante.

— Você está pronto para isso?

Eu respirei fundo e olhei para o set de filmagem que tinha um conjunto de sofá de couro branco chique que o estúdio tinha alugado e arrumado no sótão. Tudo parecia frio e artificial, mas o que eu esperava? Era só sexo. Eu poderia fazer isso. Era a única coisa que eu tinha certeza de que eu era bom. E a parte mais importante, pagavam-me o suficiente para que eu pudesse manter os cuidados médicos de Reneesme.

Lembrei de seu rosto doce espreitando sobre a borda de sua colcha quando eu a coloquei na cama. Eu disse a ela que Rosalie estava indo para tomar conta dela e que ela não me veria até de manhã. Ela apertou os lábios e assentiu. Ela não gostava do escuro, e às vezes rastejava até a minha cama durante a noite, mas hoje ela me pareceu especialmente corajosa.

— Edward? — Emmett perguntou, puxando a minha atenção de volta para ele.

— Sim, eu vou ficar bem.

— Esse é meu garoto. Nossa atriz deve estar aqui em breve. Ela é uma garota nova. Você vai amá-la. Jovem, doce... — Ele fez um som de sucção com os lábios e seus olhos tinham um olhar distante. Estremeci. Tirando o fato de que ele era um diretor de filmes para adultos, o comportamento Emmett apenas parecia ser desprezível.

Eu estava quase começando a me arrepender da minha decisão de trabalhar para ele, mas as visões de cifrões continuavam flutuando diante dos meus olhos. Emmett tinha me visto no ringue de boxe várias vezes ao longo do ano anterior, e há alguns meses começou se aproximando de mim após os jogos, prometendo dinheiro se eu estivesse interessado em trabalhar para ele. Na época, eu ri. Mas as lutas trouxeram cada vez menos dinheiro e como as coisas pioraram com Reneessme eu decidi aceitar a oferta.

O maquiador se aproximou, felizmente, distraindo Emmett de quaisquer pensamentos pervertidos que estavam sendo executados na sua cabeça. Eu removi meu robe a pedido dele e ele começou a aerografia de algum tipo de spray de bronzeamento sobre meus ombros e peito. Eu não gostei do cheiro, mas eu afastei isso de minha mente e foquei no que eu tinha que fazer.

— Então, a coisa mais importante para você se lembrar é o controle. Então, se você precisar ir mais devagar, ou trocar de posições, basta ir em frente e fazer. Você não pode gozar até que eu dê o sinal. Precisamos de abundância de cenas e posições antes que isso possa acontecer — lembrou Emmett.

— Entendi. Não deve ser um problema.

Ele riu.

— Confiante. Eu gosto disso.

Confiança geralmente não era um problema para mim, mas eu não podia negar que havia uma ponta de ansiedade no desempenho com a ideia de fazer sexo com uma menina que eu não conhecia, na câmera, na frente de uma sala cheia de pessoas de técnicos de iluminação, diretor, equipe de filmagem, e alguns outros, cujos papéis eu não sabia. Eu tentei não pensar nisso para me concentrar e lembrei-me sobre o dinheiro que Emmett tinha me prometido.

— Onde ela está? Eu não deveria falar com ela primeiro? Descobrir o que ela gosta, como ela gosta?

Emmett riu, e bateu no meu ombro.

— Garoto bobo. Esta é uma sessão de pornografia, não um primeiro encontro. Ela vai fingir, então não se preocupe com ela ter um orgasmo. Apenas se concentre em você.

Eu só podia imaginar o que uma conversa como essa poderia soar para um estranho... então você gosta de penetração ou estimulação de clitóris para ter um orgasmo? Deus, eu era um idiota ou o que? Eu estava cismado com essa merda.

A porta da frente se abriu e todos se viraram. — E lá está ela! Menina bonita... — Emmett foi cumprimentar a estrela de olhos arregalados que entrou na sala.

Eu não pude deixar de notar como ela parecia assustada. E jovem. Puta merda, essa garota tinha mesmo 18 anos? Eu assisti quando Emmett a ajudou a sair de seu casaco e dirigiu-a pelos ombros até a cadeira de maquiagem.

...

Quando Bella voltou, eu estava sentado na mesa de exame, o roupão vagamente fechado a minha volta. Emmett não tinha se oferecido para sair enquanto eu me despia. Ele e uma sala cheia de pessoas já tinham me visto nu, então eu percebi que não importava muito neste momento. Esta noite de merda só precisava ter um fim.

Bella lavou as mãos e cuidadosamente dispôs uma bolsa de gelo sobre a minha virilha. Pulei e soltei um grunhido de surpresa com a frieza, e os olhos de Bella encontram-se com os meus.

— Está tudo bem? — ela perguntou, em voz baixa.

— Tudo bem. — eu murmurei e contive a sequência de palavrões que eu queria deixar sair e ajustei o bloco de gelo para que ele não ficasse pousado diretamente em minhas bolas.

Emmett encostou-se à mesa de exame e riu para si mesmo enquanto ele observava a nossa interação divertida. Ficou claro que eu estava intrigado com ela e a forma com que seus olhos vagaram pelo quarto, desesperados para olhar para qualquer lugar, menos diretamente para mim, ou melhor, meu apêndice inchado, ela parecia claramente desconfortável.

— Você pode ver por que o contratei, né, querida? — Emmett sorriu orgulhosamente e deu-lhe uma cotovelada suavemente na lateral.

As suas faces ficaram coradas de rosa e ela colocou o queixo ao peito.

— Vamos começar com isso. — resmungou. Eu não me importava com o exame ou ser exposto, eu só queria acabar com a vergonha, o mais rapidamente possível.

Eu não sei por que eu tinha escutado a Emmett e tomado essas pílulas malditas. Eu estava atraído pela modelo que ele havia contratado, então esse não era o problema. Ela era muito bonita, delicada, mas ela parecia apavorada. Eu tentei ter uma conversa educada antes da sessão começar, mas ainda assim, essa pequena conversa foi demais para ela. Desculpou-se indo para a cozinha, onde ela sentou em cima de um banco de bar, seus olhos fechados, peito apertado subindo e descendo enquanto ela respirava fundo. Depois que ela finalmente falou o que se passava com ela, eu estava tão passado que eu não poderia mesmo manter a minha ereção, apesar disso nunca ter sido um problema para mim antes.

Eu não estava prestes a foder uma garota que estava com pavor de mim. Desculpe, não tinha como ter tesão. Emmett tinha assumido que era um problema de desempenho, e estupidamente eu tinha aceito as pílulas dele, em vez de explicar por que eu não queria passar por isso. Eventualmente eu tive que ser homem e explicar a situação a ele, mas não antes que o dano fosse feito.

— Então, você é uma estrela pornô? — Bella perguntou, seus olhos passando rapidamente pelos meus, brevemente, antes de irem para longe novamente.

Ela estava tão nervosa como um rato perseguido por um gato.

— Isso te incomoda?

Eu a enganei. Ela não precisa saber que esta era a minha primeira vez nesse tipo de filme e que eu ainda não tinha conseguido encenar. Além disso, ela já me julgou. Não havia sentido em tentar defender minha honra.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente.

— Não.

Sua voz soava segura, mas eu não pude deixar de notar o rubor subindo o pescoço para colorir seu bochechas. Eu não ficaria tão surpreso se descobrisse que ela era virgem, com a forma nada autoconsciente e insegura de si mesma que ela era. Mais uma razão para ficar o inferno longe dela.

Observando seu trabalho, suas pequenas mãos se moviam para cuidar de mim mexendo comigo por dentro. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que alguém tinha tomado conta de mim.

O médico entrou na sala, um homem com mais ou menos quarenta anos, que me deixou à vontade.

Depois de contar o básico, que eu tinha tomado duas pequenas pílulas azuis mesmo que apenas uma fosse recomendada e, sim, eu tinha ficado totalmente ereto durante quatro horas e meia, agora o médico, felizmente, resolveu me examinar, abrindo meu roupão. O membro inchado se projetava diante de mim, orgulhosamente saudando o médico e Bella.

— Lá está ele! — Emmett sorriu com orgulho.

Esse cara era doente. Por que diabos ele estava tão interessado no meu pau? Claro que eu era acima da média, eu sabia disso. Depois que Emmett cogitou sobre estrelar um de seus filmes, eu olhei para a linha de estatísticas e medi a mim mesmo, apenas por curiosidade. Era muito maior do que a média de acordo com o que eu tinha lido online. Mas, ainda assim, o seu interesse era assustador. Eu me lembrei de que ele lidava com o corpo humano durante todo o dia e que ele estava pensando sobre o dinheiro que eu poderia fazer, quando ele olhava para ele, mas isso não quer dizer que eu gostava de outro homem olhando para o meu pau com tanto entusiasmo.

Meus olhos se viraram para assistir a expressão de Bella. Porra de ideia ruim. Sua boca caiu aberta, e seu peito arfava com respirações rasas. Eu praticamente senti seu olhar me acariciando.

— Ele é da família? — O médico perguntou, cautelosamente inspecionando-me.

— Não.

O médico inclinou a cabeça para a porta, apontando para Emmett.

— Você se importaria de sair do quarto, senhor?

— Claro que não, doutor. — Emmett assentiu. — Saio daqui tão logo o senhor me disser que não haverá danos permanentes ao meu fabricante de dinheiro. — O médico olhou para ele, não se divertindo.

— Ele vai viver. Agora, saia por favor.

Aparentemente satisfeito com a resposta do médico, Emmett me deu uma piscada, bateu no meu ombro e saiu do quarto.

— Então, como exatamente você trata isso? — Eu estava quase com medo de perguntar.

Os olhos de Bella se deslocaram para o chão, quando ela sabia que eu não iria gostar da resposta. Não é bom.

— Eu vou dar-lhe uma dose de combinação de um esteroide e um relaxante muscular para ver se as coisas irão retornar ao normal. Você vai tomar estas oralmente e vamos esperar cerca de 30 minutos. Se isso não funcionar, eu posso ter que inserir uma agulha fina no eixo e extrair sangue manualmente.

O médico fez algumas anotações no meu arquivo e saiu da sala.

Eu engoli um caroço na minha garganta. As merdas das pílulas tinham que funcionar. Eu não seria capaz de lidar com ele trazendo uma agulha em qualquer lugar perto do meu pau sem furar o pobre rapaz no rosto.

Bella voltou alguns minutos depois com um copo de plástico pequeno contendo dois comprimidos e um copo de água para mim. Eu traguei as pílulas e água em um único gole. Mais uma vez, ela arrumou a bolsa de gelo no meu colo, sua mão roçando meu pau, o que me fez saltar. Eu a vi morder o lábio para evitar o sorriso.

— Obrigado. — Eu murmurei, passando o copo de volta para ela.

— De nada. Aguente aí e eu estarei de volta para verificar o seu progresso em pouco tempo.

Eu nunca tinha estado tão feliz por me sentir aliviado em toda a minha vida, mas 20 minutos depois, minha ereção diminuiu e eu pulei da mesa de exame e comecei a me vestir. Quando eu estava puxando minhas calças jeans, Bella voltou para me verificar.

O olhar de surpresa no seu rosto me parou brevemente.

— Eu acho que já estou bom para ir. — Eu expliquei.

Seus olhos viajaram por toda a extensão do meu corpo, parando uma vez que atingiu o bojo não mais elevado nos meus jeans.

— Oh.

— Obrigado por tudo. — Eu tirei o meu casaco da cadeira, e comecei a passar por ela. Suas mãos dispararam para fora e apertaram contra o meu peito.

— Você não pode simplesmente sair. Dr. Carlisle queria hum... falar com você, sobre o seu, hum... estilo de vida. E ver se nós poderíamos oferecer testes de DST.

Eu ri. — Obrigado de qualquer forma, mas eu estou bem. — Eu mal tinha tempo para namorar, muito menos sexo, mas quando eu fazia eu sempre usei camisinha. Não ia mencionar que Emmett insistiu para que eu fizesse o teste como um acordo para trabalhar para ele. Tudo o que eu queria fazer agora era chegar em casa, verificar Reneesme, e esquecer que toda esta noite alguma vez aconteceu.

— Tudo bem. Se você acha que está seguro. — Disse ela, e saiu do caminho enquanto eu fugia por ela, pronto para colocar toda essa experiência para atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Queria agradecer a todos que deixaram um comentário no capítulo anterior,obrigada! e esse capitulo é pra vocês.<strong>

**Bora lá comentar! Digam o que acharam e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Beijão. **

**1. "Difícil de amar" é uma adaptação da obra Hard to love de Kendall Ryan.**

**2. Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e Kendall Ryan.**

**P.S: Adaptação feita por mim. **


	3. Capítulo II

**Olá, meninas!**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todas que comentaram no capítulo anterior, muitíssimo obrigada!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Bella

**Quando eu acordei e procurei meu celular para verificar as horas, fiquei **chocada ao descobrir que já era quatro da tarde. Me estiquei e arremessei de volta o meu edredom, suspirando porque apesar da hora tardia, o meu corpo não estava pronto para deixar o meu celestial travesseiro macio.

Trabalhar no turno da meia-noite estava fazendo estragos com o meu sistema. Cada noite que eu trabalhava, eu acordava tarde e no final da tarde. Pelo menos eu tive esta noite de folga que era meu vigésimo primeiro aniversário, e eu estava saindo com amigos mais tarde. Eu só não podia imaginar o que Alice tinha planejado. Essa menina, que eu considerava a minha melhor amiga na escola de enfermagem, tinha um problema com um P grande.

Eu sentei na minha penteadeira e escovei meu cabelo. As bolsas sob os olhos precisavam de atenção também, então eu passei algum creme para os olhos antes de fixar meu cabelo atrás em um rabo de cavalo.

Meus pais não entendiam por que eu trabalhava tão duro. Dinheiro certamente não era o motivador. Minha família tinha mais do que jamais gastaria em uma vida, mas eu queria algo mais para mim. Algo em que eu era boa e que me mantivesse ocupada. O único objetivo deles para mim, era atender a um rico e bem educado homem e tornar-me uma espécie de boa esposa, um desejo que não compartilhava. Uma vida que soava incrivelmente chata para mim. Não, obrigado. E se a combinação que minha mãe tomava todas as tardes de pílulas da felicidade e vinho, era qualquer indicação, isso era uma vida vazia.

Uma vez na cozinha, eu deslizei um copo com um pouco de café na máquina, o aparelho mais usado na minha cozinha desde que eu raramente me incomodava em cozinhar.

Eu não pude deixar de pensar na noite anterior, ou mais especificamente, em Edward. Bem, eu estava realmente pensando em uma certa parte de sua anatomia mais do que em qualquer outra coisa, e ri para mim mesma. Eu já vi um monte de coisas estranhas no trabalho, no turno da meia-noite na sala de emergência, mas essa era uma das mais memoráveis.

Ele era inegavelmente atraente, e isso foi antes mesmo de eu ver o pintão que ele estava carregando em suas calças. Ele era ridiculamente alto da cabeça aos pés, com um rosto áspero e uma linha forte na mandíbula. Seu nariz tinha uma ligeira crista que indicava que provavelmente havia sido quebrado em algum ponto, e aqueles olhos de chocolate eram cercados por cílios grossos e escuros.

Ele teve um estranho efeito sobre mim. Eu nunca tinha ficado atraída por um paciente. Nunca. Era o meu trabalho, e eu raramente notava verdadeiros detalhes sobre a pessoa. Essa declaração soou dura, mas eu via as pessoas que entravam e saíam do hospital como elementos clínicos. Eu só notava os detalhes que eu achava necessário para fazer o meu trabalho como ver onde há a melhor veia para colocar o soro ou coletar o sangue, ou calcular medicamentos com base no peso padrão que as pessoas tem. Mas com ele, eu não poderia incidir sobre o que eu precisava. Em vez disso, eu percebi como seus olhos escuros seguiram cada movimento meu, a espessura da veia correndo o comprimento de seu eixo, e a tensão em seu corpo e seu óbvio desconforto. Notei também a tatuagem espreitando para fora da gola da camiseta como se rastejando até o pescoço. Eu queria ver o resto, mesmo que o mero pensamento fizesse a minha barriga saltar nos nervos. E eu sei que ele percebeu como me afetava porque sempre tinha aquele sorriso irritante e divertido puxando seus lábios.

Quando a campainha tocou, corri para o interfone para ouvir o zumbido da Alice e Jacob. Abri a porta do meu apartamento e encontrei Alice subindo as escadas com um saco de papel marrom cheio de garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas em uma mão e um recipiente de plástico na outra. Jacob estava carregando um buquê de rosas cor de rosa. Jacob era como um irmão para mim, mas eu não tinha certeza de que estávamos sempre na mesma página.

Eu tinha feito Alice prometer que não ia dar grande festa. Sairíamos só nós três e desfrutaríamos de alguns coquetéis, mas agora ela apareceu e mudou a coisa toda.

— Nossa menina está crescendo, Jake! — Alice gritou e me puxou para um abraço. Eu bati nas suas costas e me afastei para ter um pouco de espaço. Eu não era boa em abraçar apertado. Jacob riu e andou em torno de nós, entrando no meu apartamento. Ele sabia melhor do que tentar me abraçar, desde que fiquei completamente rígida em seus braços na única vez que ele tentou.

— Obrigado pela rosas. — Eu disse quando ele fez o seu caminho para a minha cozinha para buscar um vaso. Ele passava bastante tempo no meu apartamento para saber onde estava tudo. Caramba, eu acho que ele conhecia meu apartamento melhor do que eu. Uma vez liguei para ele para perguntar como limpar meu cabelo fora do ralo entupido do chuveiro e ele me informou que eu tinha um frasco de produto de limpeza de desentupir sob a pia da cozinha. Ele era bom para mim, e assim era também Alice. Ela muitas vezes me obrigava a sair fora do meu escudo, que, por mais doloroso que fosse, às vezes, era bom para mim também.

Alice assumiu a ilha de cozinha, extraindo várias garrafas de álcool e misturadores de sua bolsa. Jake pegou os copos e os encheu de gelo, enquanto eu via o que tinha.

— O que há aqui? — Eu apontei para a tampa da panela de plástico rasa, esperando que ali tivesse um bolo.

— Jell-O shots1. — Alice respondeu, sorrindo. — Experimente um.

Tirei a tampa e observei. A panela estava cheia de pequenos copos de plástico com shots de gelatina que pareciam um arco-íris de misturas gelatinosas. Eles certamente pareciam convidativos. Selecionei um verde e inclinei em minha boca, mas a massa gelatinosa permaneceu firmemente plantada dentro do copo.

Alice riu e olhou para Jacob. — Ensine-a como faz, Jake. Eu esqueci que tinha uma virgem Jell-O-shot em nossas mãos.

Ela mediu dois shots de licor claro e os jogou sobre um copo cheio de gelo, misturando a bebida como se fosse sua segunda natureza.

Jake sorriu e contornou a ilha para ficar ao meu lado.

— Estique a língua.

Apertei os olhos para ele.

Ele riu. — Basta fazê-lo.

Obedeci e trouxe a taça para a minha boca, me mostrando como rodar a minha língua ao redor da borda para soltar a gelatina até que escorregasse para fora do copo e em minha boca.

— Mmm. Maçã verde? — eu perguntei.

Jake limpou uma mancha de Jell-O de meu lábio inferior e lambeu-o de seu dedo.

Alice assentiu. — Yep. E aqui está a sua bebida de aniversário.

Era rosa e borbulhante. Eu tomei um gole e achei surpreendentemente refrescante. Você dificilmente poderia provar os shots de vodka que eu a tinha visto despejar dentro. Era de Toranja e delicioso.

— Obrigado.

Uma vez que todos os drinques estavam prontos, cortesia de Alice, Jake pegou a bandeja de shots Jell-O e fizemos o nosso caminho para a sala de estar para sentar no centro do meu tapete de cor creme felpudo.

— Precisamos de música. — Alice abriu meu laptop e meu coração quase parou. Eu pulei do meu assento, em um esforço para impedi-la de ver o que ela estava prestes a ver, mas era muito tarde.

— Puta merda!

Minhas bochechas inflamaram quando eu me lembrei que usei o computador para digitar o endereço do site pornô que estava no cartão de negócios quando eu cheguei em casa e procurei até que encontrei imagens de Edward.

— O que é isso? — Jake perguntou, olhando ao redor para Alice, seu rosto amassado em desgosto. — Gah! — Ele saltou para trás do computador como se tivesse acabado de ser golpeado.

— Você vê pornografia, Bella? — A surpresa na voz de Alice era inconfundível.

— Eu não estou julgando, não de todo, estou orgulhosa na verdade, só um pouco surpresa. Você sempre pareceu meio inocente.

Engoli em seco e peguei o laptop de seu colo, puxando-o para o meu.

— Não é o que você pensa. — Eu abri a minha biblioteca de música e comecei a minha lista de rock, em seguida, coloquei o computador de lado.

Alice riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

—Desculpe, querida, mas isso vai exigir uma explicação. Quero dizer, você nunca tomou um shot de Jell-O, foi criada pelos Waltons2 e sua maldita gaveta de calcinha é organizada por cor e dia da semana. Conte-nos tudo, baby.

Jacob olhou por cima de sua bebida.

— Você tem uma calcinha pra cada dia da semana? Oh, eu tenho que ver isso. — Ele se levantou e caminhou pelo corredor para o meu quarto. Alice e eu pulamos para o seguir.

— Jake!— Eu gritei. — Saia daí!

Ele riu e abriu a gaveta da minha cômoda esculpida à mão, pálido rosa. — Puta merda, você não estava brincando, Alice. — Ele levantou um par de calcinhas de algodão branca a partir do topo da pilha e as levantou para inspecionar. — Domingo. — Ele leu o verso, rindo.

Agarrei-as de suas mãos e joguei-as de volta na gaveta e a fechei com o meu quadril.

— Chega! Fora! — Eu enxotei-os de meu quarto. —Sim, eu comprei as calcinhas de algodão embaladas. Elas são confortáveis. Me processem!

Alice manteve sua posição, bloqueando a porta do meu quarto.

— Só se você nos contar a história de você olhando pornografia. Aposto que você nem sequer possui um brinquedo sexual, não é?

— Eu vou te dizer.

Eu andei meu caminho de volta pelo corredor, saindo do meu quarto. Mas eu não não ia responder à pergunta dos brinquedos sexuais. Mesmo que Jake fosse como um irmão para nós, ele ainda era do sexo masculino, e eu não estava disposta a admitir que eu tinha um vibrador enfiado no fundo da minha gaveta de calcinhas. Deus, eu ficaria mortificada se eles o estivessem encontrado.

Uma vez que estávamos sentados no tapete da sala novamente eu engoli mais alguns shots de Jell-O para aliviar meus nervos e puxei uma almofada para o meu colo. Alice sentou perto de mim, parecendo presunçosa, recostando-se no sofá.

— Tudo bem. Então, ontem à noite na Emergência... — Eu peguei outro shot e suguei o pedaço gelatinoso, precisando fortalecer-me na memória da ereção de Edward.

— Quão grande você diria que era? — Alice perguntou uma vez que eu ainda estava na minha história, inclinando-se com curiosidade e ansiosa.

— Ah inferno, eu vou pegar outra bebida, — Jake anunciou, de pé para ir a cozinha.

Depois de considerar e rejeitar um castiçal perto e encontrar nada mais adequado na minha sala de estar para mostrar todo o comprimento da masculinidade de Edward, Alice e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para a cozinha, rindo de minha ideia de pegar um pepino do frigorífico.

Peguei-o na gaveta dos vegetais e modelei o vegetal grande na frente da minha virilha.

— Isso aqui se parece com o tamanho dele.

Alice pegou meus ombros, me virando de lado a lado para que eu pudesse modelá-lo em vários ângulos.

— Droga. Esse menino é grande.

Jacob se retirou para o banheiro, enquanto Alice e eu fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para a sala de estar. Ela ergueu o pepino com orgulho sobre sua cabeça, agitando-o no tempo da música, e liderou o caminho de volta para o meu computador.

Alice sentou no sofá com o laptop equilibrado nos joelhos e eu sentei ao seu lado para... supervisionar.

— Clique aqui.

Eu disse a ela, apontando para onde dizia 'modelos'. O título parecia um pouco estranho para mim, mas eu supunha que soava melhor do que dizer estrelas pornô. As fotos eram em sua maioria garotas de topless posando sedutoramente.

Alice rolou as fotos das meninas. Ontem à noite eu tinha inspecionado cada imagem, perguntando se Edward tinha dormido com elas, e qual ele preferia mais. Todas as meninas eram magras e bronzeadas com grandes seios falsos. Eu não queria, mas a minha mente tinha inevitavelmente feito comparações com o meu próprio corpo.

Eu era de estatura média, peso médio. Meus seios eram decididamente reais, caíam vários centímetros quando tirava meu sutiã, e eu tinha muitas sardas para ser considerada sexy. Bonita, talvez, mas certamente eu não era o tipo de mulher que ele normalmente dormia. Mas todos os pensamentos de insegurança desapareceram quando eu tinha visto a foto de Edward.

— É ele. — Eu apontei para a foto.

Lá dizia que seu nome era Antony, mas definitivamente era Edward. Ele estava parado perto de um banco de peso, shorts de ginástica soltos nos quadris estreitos para mostrar seu porte e ele estava sorrindo como se guardasse um segredo.

— Droga! Ele é gostoso!

Eu ri. — Eu sei.

Alice clicou na foto dele. Embora eu tenha passado algum tempo na noite passada clicando sobre cada uma, eu não podia evitar me inclinar para a frente para me juntar em sua inspeção. Ele tinha uma página cheia de fotos. Em muitas, ele estava usando apenas um par de cuecas boxer preta, e depois havia algumas onde tinham sido removidos, mostrando orgulhosamente sua exposição. A tatuagem que eu vi era sobre um projeto tribal que cobria seu ombro esquerdo e arrastava para o seu peito, terminando em seu pescoço.

Corei com a visão de seu pênis totalmente ereto e calor subiu no meu peito até que eu estava rosada e quente. Eu não pude evitar lembrar como foi estar perto de Edward no quarto de hospital semi-privado, onde eu estava perto o suficiente para sentir o calor de sua pele e o cheiro do perfume almiscarado de sua excitação.

Alice rolou até a biografia abaixo das fotos. Eu tinha lido ontem à noite, mas não resisti e li novamente sobre o ombro. Dizia que ele era o mais recente modelo, e trabalhava exclusivamente para o site. A biografia declarava que ele era extremamente profissional para trabalhar e sempre focado e certificando-se de que as meninas se sentiam confortáveis. Fora do trabalho, ele gostava de ouvir rock. Soava como um clichê inventado, mas isso não me impediu de agarrar cada pedaço de informação que conseguia.

Jacob apareceu da cozinha, desta vez com uma garrafa de cerveja, e afundou-se na cadeira do outro lado da sala.

— Jake, você quer ver como um homem de verdade se parece? — Alice brincou.

Eu dei uma cotovelada do lado dela. Jacob era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto que eu, e tinha uma construção leve, mas ele era bonito e eu não gostava dela destroçando-o.

Especialmente desde que ele recebia regularmente críticas por ser um dos poucos estudantes de enfermagem do sexo masculino.

— Eu consigo ver isso a cada dia, querida. Não é necessário. — Ele foi cortês e virou o resto de sua cerveja.

Alice fechou o laptop.

— Vamos sair. Se eu olhar para mais um desses, eu vou abater o primeiro cara que eu ver no clube.

No momento em que chegamos, os shots de Jell-O tinham me alcançado. Jacob passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me ajudou a entrar. Uma vez que estávamos parados no bar, ele me colocou com segurança em uma banqueta, recusando o pedido de Alice para mais shots, e ordenou-me uma cerveja e uma água.

Com as nossas bebidas na mão, encontramos uma mesa de canto e deslizamos para os bancos.

Eu caí para trás contra o banco, descansando minha cabeça no ombro de Jake.

— O que tinha nessas coisinhas Jell-O? Eu me sinto engraçada.

Alice riu. — Vodka. Eu achava que sabia que shots de Jell-O tinham bebida.

Jake segurou meu queixo, virando meu rosto para ele.

— Quantos você tomou, Bels?

Tentei contar e perdi a noção. — Hum, 10? Doze?

— Merda. — ele disse. Pegou a garrafa de cerveja da minha mão, substituindo-a pela água.

— Droga, Alice. Você disse que iria cuidar dela hoje à noite.

Alice acenou para ele. — Ela está bêbada, não morta, Jacob. Acalme-se. É o seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário, e P.S. você não é o pai dela. — Ela tomou um gole saudável de sua própria bebida.

— Não briguem, vocês. Eu estou bem. — Estendi a mão para dar um tapinha em cada um deles, mas me atrapalhei. — Vê?

Os dois riram da minha falta de coordenação.

— Às vezes eu esqueço de como você é protegida, Bella. Eu juro que você age como se tivesse sido criada pelos Cleavers, com as suas calcinhas de algodão e tudo mais. — Ela riu.

Eu me endireitei no meu lugar. — Só porque eu sou virgem de Jell-O não quer dizer nada. Inferno, eu sou virgem em todos os sentidos. — Bati uma mão sobre minha boca. Porcaria! Eu não queria dizer isso em voz alta.

Alice agarrou meus ombros. — Você está falando sério agora?

Eu assenti, relutantemente. Alice e Jacob ficaram ambos cheios de surpresa com a minha revelação.

— O quê? Não é como se estivesse orgulhosa disso. Eu não quero ser mais assim.

Alice pegou minha mão. — Baby, não há nada para se envergonhar. Mas se você quiser se livrar disso, não é tão difícil fazer. Seus pais tiveram a conversa dos pássaros e abelhas com você, certo?

Peguei minha cerveja da mão de Jake e tomei um gole fortificante.

— Eu não sou como você. Eu não poderia ter um caso de uma noite.

— Bem, não venha chorar para mim quando você se encontrar velha e vivendo sozinha com um monte de gatos.

Tomei outro gole da minha garrafa, não a ponto de dizer a ela que eu estava pensando em pegar um gato recentemente.

— Deixe-a em paz, Alice, — disse Jacob, removendo a cerveja da minha mão mais uma vez. Ele se inclinou para mim. — Se você quer que eu te ajude, deixe-me saber.

Alice deu um tapa na mão de Jacob para tirá-la da minha coxa.

— Não, Jake. Eu vou ajuda-la a escolhe-lo. Uma espécie de presente de aniversário. — Ela sorriu.

Revirei os olhos, bufando para suas sugestões. Eu não ia escolher um cara aleatório para transar no meu vigésimo primeiro aniversário. E eu com certeza não ia dormir com Jacob. Gah! Você pode imaginar? Ele é como um irmão para mim.

— Oh meu Deus! Bella, olha! — Alice apontou para o bar. — É a cara do site.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai ai ai... sonho de consumo: ter Edward Cullen de presente de aniversário (*suspiros*) <strong>

**Hum sinto cheiro de encrenca! Será?**

**E ai meninas, o que acharam? Bora lá comentar?**

**Beijão, até o próximo capítulo!**


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Edward

**Sentei-me no bar acalentando uma cerveja, perdido em meus pensamentos. **

— Você quer um canudo na garrafa, cara? Pare de ser uma vadia e beba, — Jasper disse, terminando a sua própria cerveja em alguns goles.

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar de advertência. — Não brinque comigo esta noite, não estou de bom humor.

Eu estava precisando ficar bêbado esta noite, precisando de algumas horas de paz e longe da preocupação que constantemente me seguia, mas de alguma forma eu estava falhando nisso. A última cirurgia de Reneesme me veio a cabeça.

— Desculpe, cara. — Jasper inclinou a cerveja, tilintando a garrafa contra a minha. — Deixe-me saber se eu posso ajudar.

Assenti. Eu nunca lhe pediria ajuda, e nós dois sabíamos disso, mas, ainda assim, só dele oferecer já significou muito. Jasper e eu éramos amigos desde o oitavo ano, quando me mudei para viver com os meus avós. Ele sabia tudo sobre a minha irmã Reneesme, e a condição que deixou sua pobre espinha e pernas torcidas e arqueadas. Depois que meus pais acabaram na prisão por trafico de drogas quando ela tinha três anos e com meus avos morrendo um ano depois disso, eu fiquei com a custodia dela. Ela estava agora com seis anos e era uma coisinha alegre e feliz que não sabia o significado da palavra 'incapaz'. Era uma das muitas coisas que eu amava sobre a menina. Mas manter seus cuidados não era barato, o que me deixava constantemente preocupado com dinheiro

Jasper, um entusiasta de artes marciais convicto, me apresentou a luta um par de anos atrás. Foi um ajuste perfeito. A oportunidade de ganhar dinheiro rápido e tirar minha agressividade reprimida de uma vez. Mas não foi o suficiente. E então a minha mais recente aventura idiota veio junto.

Emmett tinha se aproximado tanto de Jasper quanto de mim, mas eu era o único precisando o suficiente de dinheiro para considerá-lo. Ou apenas o burro o suficiente, faça a sua escolha. Jasper sabia que eu estava trabalhando para Emmett, mas não queria saber de nenhum dos detalhes, então é claro que eu não tinha mencionado a minha visita de fim de noite ao serviço de emergência.

Depois de receber a conta para a mais recente cirurgia de Reneesme, eu percebi que não era apenas um trabalho bem remunerado que eu precisava, era um que vinha com o seguro de saúde, também.

Mas se eu conseguisse suportar filmar alguns vídeos, eu teria mais do que o suficiente para pagar a conta. Então, eu poderia me concentrar em limpar meu ato e obter um emprego de verdade, pelo bem de Reneesme.

Percebendo que eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos de novo, Jasper limpou a garganta.

— Relaxe um pouco, mano. Você tem bastante disso durante a semana. Deus sabe há quanto tempo não saímos e como você tem uma babá para Reneesme hoje à noite, nós precisamos fazer bom uso desse tempo.

— Sim? E como vamos fazer isso? – Ir no ginásio para uma sessão de treino tardia, seguida de um banho quente e minha cama parecia perfeitamente um bom uso do meu tempo. Eu nem sequer achava que conseguia ficar bêbado agora.

— Para começar, é preciso ficar com algumas gatas.

Eu balancei a cabeça, não querendo explicar-lhe que amanhã eu estaria recebendo muito disso no set. E com essa conta pairando sobre a minha cabeça, eu com certeza necessitava filmar dessa vez.

Jasper inclinou a cabeça em direção a uma cabine na sala. — E eu acho que você está com sorte, mano. Essas meninas de lá estão olhando para você.

Virei do bar, levando minha cerveja até meus lábios quando procurei a cabine. Com um sobressalto de surpresa, vi a enfermeira da outra noite, sentada em uma cabine com um casal de amigos.

"_Mas que diabos?" _

A outra mulher na mesa acenou para mim.

— Você os conhece? — Perguntou ele.

— Sim. Mais ou menos. — Eu joguei algumas notas no balcão e disse a Jasper que iria vê-lo mais tarde. Eu fui até onde se sentavam.

— Oi, sexy! – A amiga de Bella disse, arrastando os dedos pelo meu antebraço. — Vi seu site. Que fotos quentes.

Meus olhos voaram para Bella. Ela disse a seus amigos sobre o que eu fazia? E o que... me procurou no google?

— Bella?

Ela corou e mordeu o lábio inferior. — Oi Edward.

Ela não ia sequer negar? Eu acho que tinha que me acostumar com o fato de que as fotos do meu pau estavam em toda a Internet, e que os vídeos logo apareceriam. Eu tinha uma filmagem amanhã que tinha que fazer. Eu tinha dito a Emmett o que achava sobre a contratação de meninas que pareciam tão jovens, e ele prometeu que ia me emparelhar com Ângela, uma profissional experiente que eu certamente iria amar, se eu tentasse novamente.

— Sente-se, Edward. Ou é Antony? – A amiga de Bella perguntou. – Eu sou Alice e este é Jacob. — Ela acenou para o cara sentado com elas. Ele me deu um sorriso fraco, parecendo tão desconfortável quanto eu estava.

Continuei de pé. — Chame-me Edward.

O olhar de Bella viajou por toda a extensão do meu peito e estômago, parando logo abaixo da minha fivela do cinto. Eu não poderia negar o sorriso que saiu da minha boca, e ela sabia que tinha acabado de ser pega. Ela soltou uma bufada de ar, cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e deitou a cabeça para descansar.

— Ela está bêbada? — Eu sentei ao lado dela.

Alice assentiu, com orgulho. — Yep. É o seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário.

— Feliz aniversário.

Bella espiou com um olho aberto e olhou para mim.

— Obrigada. — ela resmungou antes de deixar cair os olhos fechados novamente.

— Timing perfeito. — Alice disse, inclinando-se sobre os cotovelos. — Nós estávamos discutindo o presente de aniversário para Bella.

Bella despertou de seu estado sonolento e bateu com a mão sobre a boca de Alice.

— Não, Alice!

Alice removeu devidamente a mão de Bella e apertou-a, antes de colocá-la na mesa.

— Silêncio! Você deveria me agradecer agora. Você vê, Bella aqui é uma virgem, e que melhor presente de aniversário seria perder a virgindade com alguém hábil em dar prazer feminino? Quero dizer, você faz isso profissionalmente. — Ela empurrou para cima uma sobrancelha. — Certo?

Dei um gole da minha cerveja. Ela está brincando comigo? — Bem, sim, eu poderia saber uma coisa ou duas sobre isso... — Tomei outro gole da minha garrafa terminando-a. Quero dizer, com certeza, ninguém jamais reclamou antes, mas isso não significava que eu era a estrela pornô figurão que se via no site. Exceto que todos _achavam _que eu era. Inferno.

Bella olhou para cima e encontrou meu olhar, com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade. _Cristo. _Ela não podia me olhar assim, ou eu não seria capaz de me negar.

Mesmo que eu acreditasse, tinha dificuldade em entender como ela poderia ainda ser virgem em seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário. Ela era linda, pura e inocente. Seu cabelo fluía em ondas suaves sobre os ombros, descansando apenas no topo de seus seios fartos. Ela parecia a perfeição, e nem mesmo sabia disso. Sua pele parecia tão suave que eu queria chegar do outro lado da mesa e passar o meu polegar ao longo de sua bochecha apenas para provar para mim mesmo que possivelmente ela não era tão suave quanto parecia. Eu me preparei para tomar outra bebida. A este ritmo, eu ia precisar de outra cerveja muito em breve.

Alice levantou a taça no ar, como se para brindar a si mesma.

— Melhor ideia de sempre! — Ela sinalizou a garçonete e pediu uma salva de shots para a mesa. — Por minha conta, ok?

Eu assenti com indiferença. Principalmente porque eu só queria saber o que Bella estava pensando naquele momento e o que exatamente ela havia dito a seus amigos sobre mim.

Os shots chegaram e Bella pegou o copo na ponta dos dedos atrapalhados.

— Não mais para você, docinho. — Eu bebi tanto o meu shot quanto o dela, um após o outro, com o licor queimando no caminho para baixo, até o estômago.

Ela fez beicinho, e tomou um gole da água que eu empurrei na frente dela. Mas, enquanto encarávamos um ao outro, seus lábios se separaram e sua respiração ficou mais rápida. Ela se inclinou para frente com um sorriso trêmulo nos lábios que ficou mais ousado a cada segundo que passava. A gargalhada de seu amigo Jacob surpreendeu-nos a todos.

— Você está brincando comigo, não? Esse cara não. Bella, se você realmente vai fazer isso, deveria ser comigo. Não com um cara que você nem sequer sabe quem é, e provavelmente nem sabe Deus, que tipo de doenças tem.

Bella engoliu visivelmente. Tão insana quanto essa ideia era, era sua decisão. Eu forcei minha boca a ficar fechada, e mantive meu rosto sério. Uma onda de nervos rolando através do meu estômago me disse que eu queria fazer isso, eu queria ela, mais do que eu tinha o direito de querer.

— Certo. — Ela chiou. — Deixe-me pensar. — Ela apertou seus dedos na sua testa.

Um inesperado aumento de protecionismo surgiu dentro de mim, e eu me vi segurando a minha respiração.

Alice balançou a cabeça. — Bella, por favor, por favor, eu imploro, em nome das mulheres de todas as partes. Sexo quente com uma estrela pornô. Jacob sempre estará por perto. — Ela acenou em sua direção e ele estreitou os olhos para ela.

Uma coisa era clara como o dia para mim. Jacob tinha sentimentos por ela. Sentimentos reais. Eu provavelmente deveria parar de atrapalhar o pau do pobre coitado, mas o olhar nos olhos de Bella me disse que ela não retornava os seus sentimentos. Nem um pouco. Seus olhos vagaram pelo meu peito novamente e ela mordeu o lábio. Suas bochechas coraram rosa. Ela estava ficando afetada pelo simples pensamento de estar comigo. Foda-se, estava ficando difícil estar aqui se ela não parasse de olhar para mim assim.

Jacob engoliu sua bebida de uma vez. — Vamos lá, Bella, essa não é você. Você só joga em coisas seguras. Você não vai fazer... com ele. — Ele inclinou a cabeça para mim — E todos nós sabemos disso.

Ela franziu a testa e puxou o lábio inferior em sua boca, considerando suas palavras.

— Estou cansada de todo mundo pensar que eu sou a "Miss perfeita", com minhas notas perfeitas, e calcinhas para cada dia da semana. Você sabe o que? Eu estou usando minhas calcinhas de quarta e hoje é sábado e essa é uma maneira bem triste de me rebelar, né?

'_Dias da semana?' _Porra, imaginá-la em sua calcinha não estava ajudando a domar minha libido hiperativa.

— Bem esqueça disso! Eu vou fazê-lo. — Bella endireitou os ombros, o que empurrou seus seios para fora. Esse top preto apertado que ela estava usando deixava muito pouco para a imaginação. E foda-se, seus mamilos estavam duros. Essa onda de proteção e posse que eu sentira antes estava de volta e me chateava com mais persistência. Eu faria de tudo para não deixar ninguém mais tocar na linda buceta dela. Eu chutaria o traseiro de Jacob para mantê-lo longe dela, se isso fosse preciso. O que não seria difícil, considerando que eu estava pronto para bater nele se ele olhasse para ela assim de novo.

— Bella? — Jacob perguntou, sua voz suave e suplicante.

O olhar de Bella estava de volta em mim, bebendo-me. Ela apenas piscou para mim, esperando com expectativa. Oh merda, eu estava indo para o inferno.

— Foda-se, eu vou fazer isso. — Rosnei.

Sua arfada rápida pela minha declaração fez arrepiar o cabelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Engoli com dificuldade.

— Mas não esta noite. Você já bebeu muito.

Sua boca se abriu em surpresa.

— Você tem uma caneta?

Fiz um gesto para a bolsa gigante de Alice pousada na mesa. Ela saltou em ação, fuçando dentro e um segundo depois, colocou uma caneta em minha direção. Cheguei do outro lado da mesa e virei o braço de Bella, alisando sua carne macia com o polegar. Sua pele era tão suave quanto eu imaginava, e essa sensação me parou por um segundo.

— Se você ainda quiser amanhã, e eu duvido que você vai querer, querida, me encontre aqui.

Rabisquei o endereço ao longo de seu braço, na parte interna. Joguei algumas notas sobre a mesa e saí.

* * *

><p><strong>E agora, será que Bella vai ao encontro dele?<strong>

**Deixe-me saber o que vocês acham!**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo!**

**P.S¹: Obrigada lollita-san por favorita a estória.**

**P.S²: Meninas, obrigada por comentarem!**


	5. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Bella

—**Bella. — O tom de desaprovação de minha mãe exigiu minha **atenção. Ela bateu uma unha vermelha contra a mesa. — Você está uma bagunça. Espero que sua noite com seus amigos tenha valido a pena.

Arrumei o vestido em torno de meus joelhos, e mexi-me no meu lugar. Embora minhas lembranças da noite anterior estivessem um pouco nebulosas, um lento sorriso cruzou meus lábios. Era tudo o que um vigésimo primeiro aniversário devia ser. E esta manhã, eu tinha uma ressaca do inferno para provar isso.

Ela vasculhou a bolsa dela, oferecendo-me um pó compacto.

— Você precisa de algum corretivo.

A única coisa que minha mãe criticava mais do que minhas pobres maneiras eram minha aparência, e, embora a aplicação de maquiagem em público teria normalmente me rendido um suspiro exasperado, aparentemente eu estava terrível o suficiente para que uma intervenção imediata se justificasse. Isso e eu acho que a parte de trás de uma cabine alta de um restaurante escuro não era exatamente público.

Eu levei o pó compacto e o abri, inspecionando a minha aparência. Havia círculos escuros sob meus olhos, e meu cabelo pendia frouxamente ao redor minha cara desde que eu não tinha tido tempo esta manhã para secá-lo. Torci-o em um coque baixo, solto e o prendi com alguns ganchos que encontrei no fundo de minha bolsa. Então eu passei alguns corretivos sob os meus olhos até que eu estava satisfeita e era o melhor que eu poderia fazer.

— Assim está melhor. — Mãe disse, estendendo a mão para recuperar o pó compacto.

Estávamos esperando meu pai chegar, e até agora ele estava sete minutos atrasado. Eu tinha certeza que ele receberia uma bronca sobre isso mais tarde. Minha mãe tinha escolhido o restaurante, uma churrascaria de alto nível. Eu nunca fui muito de comer carne, mas ela e meu pai estavam em uma dieta de alta proteína. Eu dei uma olhada no menu procurando algo que não me faria querer vomitar. Eu decidi por uma salada Caesar com camarão grelhado.

Meu pai chegou, deslizando para a cabine ao lado da minha mãe e oferecendo-lhe um beijo casto na bochecha, em pedido de desculpas.

— Desculpe o atraso. Tive uma reunião de negócios. — Ele chegou do outro lado da mesa e deu-me um aperto de mão.

Eu assenti. — Está tudo bem, papai.

Eu sabia que meu pai tinha um trabalho estressante. Ele era sócio de uma empresa de contabilidade e trabalhava para dar a minha mãe e a mim, de tudo. Eu não poderia estar brava com ele por estar alguns minutos atrasado para um almoço onde eu nem queria estar.

Meu estômago estava enjoado ainda da noite passada, e eu mordisquei o pão e bebi minha água enquanto meus pais discutiram as atualizações que tinham planejado para a nossa casa de férias em Aspen. Minha mente vagou para o evento da noite passada. Ah, certo, diretamente para Edward. Esta manhã, enquanto eu estava sob o jato de vapor quente do chuveiro, esfregando seu endereço do meu antebraço, eu não poderia deixar de lembrar o seu sorriso, sexy e desafiador.

Sério, quem no inferno organiza um encontro para perder a virgindade? Não era como se eu estivesse realmente afim de fazer sexo com uma estrela pornô, e um completo estranho. Deus, que loucura era essa? Eu realmente precisava controlar mais Alice. Isso era tudo culpa dela.

Quando me lembrei do olhar que ela me deu quando admiti que eu era virgem, estremeci. Mesmo Jacob pulou, dizendo que ficaria feliz em me fazer uma mulher. Pena que eu tenho zero atração por ele. Ele é um cara legal, e eu sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa por mim, mas isso? Não obrigado. Seria como beijar meu irmão. _Eca! _

O olhar no rosto de Edward ao ouvir Jake se oferecer para a tarefa era de pura raiva, e quando seus olhos brilharam em direção aos meus, encheram-se de outra coisa... desejo? Não. Eu não podia pensar sobre a possibilidade de desejo na expressão do Edward. Isso me fazia estremecer por uma razão totalmente diferente.

Mas o que estava gravado mais profundamente na minha memória era o olhar presunçoso no seu rosto, a certeza de que eu não teria coragem de aparecer hoje.

Isso, juntamente com os olhares de desaprovação de minha mãe e suas sugestões não tão sutis sobre juntar-me com Alec Volturi III, foi suficiente para me convencer. Mesmo que eu tenha limpo qualquer traço de sua escrita da minha pele, eu lembrava o endereço. _715 Evergreen Terrace. _

Não é que eu fosse realmente ir até o endereço. Deus, você poderia imaginar? "_Desculpe, mamãe e papai, eu tenho que terminar este almoço horrendo mais cedo para ir encontrar uma estrela pornô com o objetivo de perder a minha virgindade." _Ha! Engasguei com a minha água pelo pensamento absurdo.

As poucas mordidas de alimentos sólidos e os vários copos de água gelada no meu estômago me ajudaram a voltar ao meu antigo eu. Eu ia encontrar Edward, mas só pra dizer a ele. Quem diabos ele pensava que era? Oferecendo seus serviços como se eu fosse um inconveniente total, mas ainda concordando em tirar a minha virgindade? Estremeci. Ele estava prestes a receber uma bronca.

Meus pais insistiram na sobremesa, já que era meu aniversário depois de tudo, então eu me forcei a engolir vários pedaços de queijo antes de dizer adeus aos meus pais. Depois que eles foram embora, eu fiz o meu caminho para o banheiro dentro do restaurante e analisei minha aparência no espelho de corpo inteiro. Ajustei as alças finas do vestido de cor creme e alisei o tecido sobre meus quadris. Tudo sobre a minha aparência, do brilho coral em meus lábios até meus pés envoltos por minha sandália francesa de grife de ouro assegurava que Edward iria entender que eu estava muito fora de sua liga. Satisfeita que parecia tão boa quanto conseguiria com uma ressaca, endireitei meus ombros e peguei minha bolsa. Isso não tinha nada a ver com ver Edward de novo, e tudo a ver com deixar ele ver o que nunca teria.

Quando parei em frente de 715 Evergreen Terrace, eu percebi que tinha de haver algum tipo de erro. Ele provavelmente me deu um endereço falso, desde que eu duvidava que Edward, o "estrela pornô gostoso" viveria neste bairro de classe média suburbana.

Estacionei meu carro e desliguei o motor. A casa era pequena, mas limpa e arrumada, o seu muro branco estava recém pintado. Havia uma fila de sebes aparadas na frente do pequeno quintal.

Uma caminhonete negra estava estacionada na entrada da garagem, mas fora isso, não havia como dizer se havia alguém em casa. Eu verifiquei a minha aparência no espelho retrovisor uma última vez, respirei fundo e deixei a segurança do meu carro antes que me acovardasse completamente.

Eu não fui muito longe. Um ônibus escolar tinha parado na esquina, soltando um pequeno exército de crianças. As crianças barulhentas se espalharam em diferentes direções, desfilando ao longo das casas da rua e calçadas, mas minha atenção foi momentaneamente capturada por uma menina de olhos brilhantes, um pouco menor do que todo o resto, que mancou até mim com a ajuda de um andador minúsculo. Ela reservou-me um olhar curioso, mas continuou, os olhos brilhando de determinação.

— Edward! — Ela chamou, lutando para fazer suas pernas levá-la na direção da casa, onde Edward apareceu no gramado da frente. Ele atravessou os últimos metros que os separavam e a levantou facilmente em seu colo, o andador ficando momentaneamente deixado de lado.

— Como foi a escola, minha menina? — Ele deu um beijo em seus cachos loiros antes de abaixa-la no chão.

— Foi boa. Eu colori uma imagem de uma borboleta para você hoje.

— Sério? Isso soa muito legal. Está na sua mochila?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, seus cachos saltando quando ela o fez. A mochila rosa era quase tão grande quanto ela. Achei que ele tomaria a bolsa de seus ombros, ou ajudaria a subir a rampa que levava até a varanda, mas ele apenas olhou com orgulho quando ela lentamente se arrastou para cima, empurrando o andador para frente dela a cada passo.

A menina tinha capturado a atenção completa de Edward e ele ainda nem sequer tinha me notado.

— Edward? — Minha voz soou trêmula e desigual, mesmo aos meus próprios ouvidos.

Ele virou-se e olhou para mim, ainda esperando junto ao meu carro no meio-fio.

—Bella? – Ele ficou com suas feições confusas, com a testa franzida.

_Merda. _Eu _não _deveria ter vindo. Todo meu anterior veneno sobre querer dar-lhe uma bronca tinha evaporado ao vê-lo com a menina.

Eu vi como ele ligou os pontos em sua cabeça, e a expressão de surpresa em seu rosto desapareceu, um lento sorriso curvando seus lábios.

— Então você realmente quer continuar com isso, não é?

E o veneno estava de volta. Eu atravessei o quintal, parando em frente a ele, e apontei o dedo em seu peito.

— Eu não estou aqui para ter sexo com você, babaca. Você não achou que eu ia aparecer, por isso vim aqui só para provar que está errado.

A porta da frente se abriu e a menina espiou.

— Edward? — Sua voz estava cheia de perguntas e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver-me assim perto de Edward. Eu afastei minha mão de seu peito e dei um passo para trás. Era difícil ficar brava com ele, quando uma menina tão doce obviamente o adorava.

— Está tudo bem, Reneesme. Volte pra casa. Estarei aí em breve para ajudá-la com seus alongamentos. Me dê apenas um minuto.

Ela alisou sua barriga e suspirou.

— Você pode me fazer uma sanduiche de manteiga de amendoim e geleia?

Ele riu. — Claro que faço. Vá ligar seus desenhos animados por um minuto.

— Ok! — Ela chamou alegremente, fechando a porta e desaparecendo lá dentro.

— Ela é... sua?

Ele passou a mão no seu cabelo e soltou um suspiro de frustração.

— Reneesme é minha irmã, mas eu tenho a custódia total. Eu tenho desde que ela tinha três anos.

— Ah. — Ele estava criando a sua irmã mais nova? Recuei um passo com o peso dessa nova informação. A forte ligação entre eles era inegável.

— É escoliose? — Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

— Espinha bífida, — disse ele, com os olhos distantes.

— Oh! — Eu disse de novo. Eu sabia que era uma doença da infância incapacitante, que deixava a coluna torcida e muitas vezes afetava as pernas, mas não muito mais. – Sinto muito.

— Nós damos um jeito, — ele estalou.

— Eu posso ver isso. Olha, sinto muito. Por que não esquecemos que vim aqui? — Eu queria dar um passo para trás, desaparecer completamente, mas permaneci onde estava, lutando contra o impulso de correr.

— Por que você veio aqui? — Seu olhar ficou desperto com curiosidade, o desafio no seu tom de voz era inconfundível.

Seus olhos passaram sobre a minha pele, e enviaram um arrepio breve pela minha espinha. Amaldiçoei-me por usar este vestido maldito e por quanta pele estava mostrando. Meus seios pressionaram contra o tecido fino de algodão, lembrando-me que este vestido não combinava com sutiã, o que me deixou sentindo exposta. Eu odiava como sua mera presença me deixava fora de equilíbrio e cambaleando.

— Pelo menos uma pequena parte sua estava curiosa. Você não teria aparecido se fosse de outra forma. — Ele tocou meu ombro, seu polegar roçando ao longo da carne exposta ao lado da alça do meu vestido.

Meus olhos fecharam brevemente pela intensidade de suas carícias, e eu inutilmente abri e fechei a boca, incapaz de responder. Sim inferno, eu estava curiosa. Eu estava curiosa para saber como sua boca se sentiria contra a minha pele e seus lábios cobrindo os meus.

Ele baixou a mão, aparentemente inconsciente do efeito de calcinha derretida que estava tendo em mim.

— Só para você saber, eu não estava tentando te constranger, ou tirar proveito. Eu estava tentando preservar alguma da sua dignidade. Sua amiga estava praticamente leiloando você, e seu outro amigo estava pronto para sacar o seu pau e te tomar ali mesmo. Você deveria me agradecer.

Agradecer? Sim, certo. Mas eu acho que o coloquei em uma situação embaraçosa, também.

— Bem, eu só vim aqui para dizer que não importa. Que eu não estou interessada.

— Sério? Foi por isso que você dirigiu todo o caminho até aqui? — Uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueou para cima em descrença.

Minhas bochechas ficaram avermelhas. Eu deveria saber que a curiosidade tinha mais do que um pouco a ver com isso... Bem, eu teria feito qualquer coisa para ficar longe dos planos de minha mãe de fazer compras para nós hoje a tarde.

— Nós dois sabemos que há mais do que isso. Uma pequena parte de você quer isso, mas eu posso ser paciente. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Ele estava certo sobre eu querer, mas não ia dizer-lhe isso. Sua arrogância estava agora realmente começando a me dar nos nervos.

— Supere-se. Vai ser um dia frio no inferno quando eu vier pedir-lhe para fazer sexo comigo.

Ele riu da minha súbita explosão, o som cheio e gutural. — Diga o que quiser, docinho.— Ele olhou de volta para a casa onde eu sabia que sua irmã estava esperando por ele.

Ao ouvi-lo falar sobre ajudá-la com seus alongamentos, minha mente retornou para a escola de enfermagem, e tentei lembrar o que eu sabia sobre problemas com a coluna vertebral.

— Ela faz fisioterapia?

— Não mais. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de mantê-lo, então o terapeuta que eu tinha me ensinou uns exercícios que eu poderia fazer com ela em casa.

— Oh. — Eu parecia continuar a dizer isso, cada vez mais sem palavras. Ao longo dos últimos minutos ele tinha se transformado de um ultrasexy bad-boy e estrela pornô para um humano amoroso e cuidadoso. Ele claramente amava sua irmã e se preocupava com a sua condição. Eu não sabia o que fazer com esta nova informação. — Eu tenho que ir. Além disso, você tem um sanduiche para fazer. — Mantive meu rosto impassível, tentando como o diabo não deixá-lo ver o quão eu estava ficando confusa.

— Sim, Ok. — Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, flexionando seus braços com o movimento, um sorriso de satisfação ainda em seus lábios.

Eu me virei e fui para o meu carro, a sua risada deslizando sobre a minha pele, pelo que eu assumi que seria a última vez. Como eu estava errada.

* * *

><p><strong>Meninas, muitíssimo obrigada por estarem lendo e acompanhando a estória.<strong>

**Gostaria de agradecer em especial as meninas que estão sempre comentando, e a Kahh por ter favoritado a estória, VOCÊS SÃO D+++++++++ fico feliz que estejam gostando.**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	6. Capítulo V

**Meninas, amando os comentários! kamilaF, Nora1974, bruangel, Christye-Lupin, Alana Colorada, Thekelly-chan e imaryana obrigada por favoritarem a estória.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo V<p>

Edward

**Eu espreitei para dentro para encontrar Reneesme plantada em frente à TV, **assistindo seus felizes desenhos. Voltei para a cozinha para fazer seu lanche. Enquanto eu lambuzava manteiga de amendoim no pão, balancei a cabeça em descrença sobre a constatação de que Bella realmente tinha aparecido. E eu duvidava fortemente que era para dar-me o fora, como ela tinha dito. Eu podia ler a curiosidade no seu rosto tão claro como o dia.

Eu também podia dizer que ela era demasiado formal e apropriada para deixar-se agir sobre seus desejos espontâneos. Eu conhecia o seu tipo, brincos de diamante, um relógio caro, e expectativas demasiado altas. Garotas assim não gostavam de caras como eu. Não, elas queriam algum babaca chamado Seth, que era bem-educado e sentava-se atrás de uma mesa todos os dias, fazendo sabe-se que porra, mas recebendo um salário bem gordo a cada semana.

Ela tinha o rosto de um anjo. Eu não tinha sido capaz de resistir a acariciar sua pele para ver se ela era tão suave como parecia. E quando seus olhos se fecharam ao meu toque, meu pau estremeceu no meu jeans. Eu tinha 22 anos, não 15, mas meu pau parecia não saber disso.

— Ângela está aqui. Você vai fodidamente amá-la. — Emmett me assegurou.

Uma menina, alta e magra entrou na sala. Ela foi construída para o pecado, vestida com uma cinta-liga preta, meias, sutiã de renda preta e altíssimos saltos. Cabelo vermelho longo em cascata sobre os ombros e costas.

— Antony? — ela perguntou quando se aproximou.

— Prazer em conhecê-la. — Eu ofereci-lhe a minha mão. Não podia acreditar que estava realmente indo pra frente com isso. Mas eu tinha que fazê-lo, por causa de meu próprio orgulho teimoso masculino e por causa do dinheiro.

Ela olhou com ironia para a minha mão estendida e pisou mais perto, eliminando qualquer distância entre nós e bateu no meu peito nu.

— Oh, você é lindo para caralho, querido. Isso vai ser divertido.

Eu ri quando uma onda de timidez correu através de mim. Eu nem sequer sabia o seu nome verdadeiro, assumindo que não era Ângela e estava prestes a fodê-la. Mas deduzi que não era muito diferente das poucas vezes que eu tinha levado para casa meninas do bar, mesmo sem saber seus sobrenomes. Talvez eu me sentia diferente porque eu estava sóbrio. Ah, e porque havia uma sala cheia de pessoas nos assistindo.

— Emmett me disse que é sua primeira vez em filme. Não se preocupe em tentar demasiado. Apenas se divirta. E eu não vou gozar com todas essas pessoas me olhando, então não se preocupe com isso. Ainda vai ser bom para mim, então apenas faça a sua coisa. Ok?

Assenti. — Pode deixar. — Eu já gostava dela. Pelo que eu vi, ela ia ser fácil de trabalhar.

A Companhia de produção de Emmett se orgulhava de explorar o lado íntimo do sexo, em vez de pornografia do tipo duro. Nesta cena, éramos amantes que tinham estado separados por um longo tempo. Eu estava chegando em casa de uma viagem de negócios para encontrá-la esperando por mim na sua lingerie. Eu já estava vestido de calças, uma camisa e gravata para completar a cena. Começamos na porta da frente, onde a equipe de filmagem capturou algumas cenas iniciais de nós nos beijando.

Uma vez que nós filmamos essa cena breve, fomos para o quarto, com luzes e equipe completa de som. As câmeras estavam posicionadas ao redor do quarto, tudo apontando diretamente para a cama.

Emmett ocupou-se com a equipe garantindo que tudo era definido do jeito que ele queria e depois voltou a ficar na frente de mim e Ângela.

— Estamos prontos para começar a rodar, então vocês dois vão em frente e comecem quando estiverem prontos. Estamos aqui apenas para capturar a sua vida amorosa, uma vez que aconteça. Então, deixe ser natural. — disse ele a nós.

Ouvi o clique indicador da gravação da câmera e me virei para Ângela, mas hesitei e olhei para minha calça na ausência de qualquer protuberância. Não outra vez. O filho da puta era melhor cooperar neste momento.

Percebendo minha carranca, Ângela seguiu meu olhar. Sem uma palavra, ela se abaixou e começou a esfregar-me sobre o material das minhas calças.

— Shh. Não precisa ficar nervoso. — disse ela suavemente. — Apenas relaxe. Este é o meu trabalho. — Ela se inclinou para me beijar e eu senti-me relaxar. E melhor ainda, eu senti meu pau agitar para a vida. Beijei-a de volta, acrescentando alguma língua, até que estávamos beijando entusiasticamente e a linha entre o trabalho e o prazer estava definitivamente ultrapassada.

Mudei-a para a cama, desabotoei o sutiã e puxei sua calcinha enquanto nos beijávamos.

E alguns momentos mais tarde, eu estava afundando dentro dela, todas as preliminares que eu normalmente fazia se revelando desnecessárias. Ângela montou-me como a maldita profissional que ela era, jogando o cabelo para trás e segurando minhas coxas quando se levantou para cima e para baixo no meu pau.

Eu mantive meus olhos treinados sobre ela, precisando manter a minha atenção na cena e não olhar para a tripulação que estava colada ao nosso desempenho. A estranheza de toda a situação assegurou que eu não ia gozar demasiado cedo, algo que me tinha preocupado um pouco.

Minha mente vagou inconscientemente para Bella e para como ela parecia naquele vestido curto de verão. Sua doce inocência conjugada com a boca mal-humorada dela me deixou tanto com tesão como confuso. Mas eu sabia que se canalizasse meu desejo por Bella para este desempenho, iria gozar. Abri os olhos e me reorientei para a menina na minha frente.

Ângela gemeu e ofegou agudos gritos que pareciam incrivelmente falsos. Eu era tipicamente calado durante o sexo, preferindo ouvir o sons de prazer da garota com quem estava, mas os gemidos falsos dela eram irritantes. Seus gritos ficaram mais altos e eu sabia que ela estava fingindo o orgasmo. Quando seus gritos acalmaram para sons suaves, seu clímax falso completo, sem qualquer prazer de sentir sua buceta pulsando em torno de mim, eu saí dela e rolei-a sobre seu estômago para que pudesse fode-la por trás e terminar esta cena em relativa paz.

...

Bella

Ao longo dos dias seguintes, eu não pude tirar Edward de minha mente**, **não importa o quanto eu tentasse. Não ajudou que eu tenha visitado o site pornô várias vezes depois de descobrir que ele tinha agora um vídeo postado. Eu o assisti várias vezes, estudando a forma que suas mãos exploraram o corpo da garota, o movimento de balanço de seus quadris empurrando dentro dela, e as expressões de prazer em suas feições esculpidas. Cada vez que eu via, me sentia tão suja depois que eu tinha que me esfregar até ficar rosa no chuveiro e trazer algum alívio para a minha necessidade latejante sexual, o tempo todo prometendo a mim mesma que não iria vê-lo novamente.

Lembrando sua natureza gentil com sua irmã me senti ainda pior sobre o uso dele para o meu prazer. No entanto, eu ainda não consegui manter a minha promessa a mim mesma de não assistir ao vídeo. Ele estava se tornando uma rotina noturna, e havia começado a assombrar meus sonhos. Ele ainda tinha apenas um clip de vídeo, e eu assisti-o tantas vezes que agora o tinha memorizado. Depois de perceber como Edward era silencioso, eu assisti no mudo a partir de então, não querendo estragar tudo ao ouvir os gritos irritantes da garota.

Nos dias que se seguiram, meus pensamentos voltaram para a doce irmã de Edward e a determinação feroz que queimava em seus olhos. Quebrou meu coração perceber que eles não podiam pagar a terapia física, e eu inadvertidamente, encontrei-me a visitar a ala de fisioterapia para fazer algumas perguntas ao terapeuta. Descobri que a doença de Reneesme podia variar desde pouco grave e que não requeria muito cuidado contínuo, a grave, necessitando de terapia física ao longo da vida para ajudar com flexibilidade e desconforto.

Eu não sabia qual sua irmã tinha, mas tinha uma noção muito boa de que era da natureza mais grave, pois ela não podia andar sem ajuda. Eu tinha observado o terapeuta trabalhar com outra criança em uma dessas bolas de exercício gigantes e uma ideia se plantou firmemente em minha mente.

— Você está _louca_? — Alice empurrou o terceiro copo de café da noite para mim. Era assim que ficávamos acordadas e alerta no turno da noite.

Eu aceitei o copo e coloquei uma boa dose de açúcar, sabendo que era necessário para a bebida se tornar bebível.

— É o que diz a mulher que pensava que dormir com ele era uma boa ideia. _Isso _teria sido uma loucura. Eu estou falando apenas de ir vê-lo novamente. Eu não consigo parar de pensar naquela menina, Alice. E sobre como talvez eu poderia ajudar.

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Isto é como daquela vez que você foi dar mantimentos para os moradores de rua sob a ponte e quase foi sequestrada, ou a vez em que você ofereceu abrigo aos animais de rua e quase foi comida por um pit bull?

— Não. — eu resmunguei. — Isso não é nada parecido. Eu só quero ir lá, ver como estão, quero dizer, como _ela _está — e ver como posso ajudar. Ele disse que não podia pagar sua fisioterapia, Alice. Ela merece melhor.

— Notícia de última hora, você não é uma fisioterapeuta. Você é um estudante de enfermagem, Bella.

Eu tentei tomar um gole do café, precisando colocar cafeína no meu sistema antes da minha pausa de dez minutos acabar. Porra, ainda estava muito quente.

— Perto o suficiente. Eu vou ter que servir. Isto, se ele sequer aceitar a ajuda.

— E isso não tem nada a ver com ver Edward de novo? — Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, desconfiada.

Eu me concentrei no meu café, colocando outra colher de açúcar apenas para uma boa medida.

— Porque toda essa porcaria sobre dormir com ele? Eu estava brincando, baby. Você é doce e bonita. Você merece alguém incredibilíssimo. Não um animal que vende seu corpo por dinheiro.

— Incredibilíssimo? — Eu questionei, olhando por cima do meu café.

— In-cre-di-bi-lís-si-mo. — ela confirmou com uma cara séria.

Eu ri para ela. — Tenho que voltar para o trabalho. Basta confiar em mim, ok? — Eu tomei um gole do café escaldante e joguei o copo no lixo no meu caminho para o corredor.

— É a sua vagina! — Ela gritou, sua voz ecoando pelo corredor.

Eu me encolhi quando o médico que passou por mim animou-se com a palavra vagina sendo gritada em nossa direção.

Talvez esta era uma ideia estúpida. Depois de dormir tarde, eu tomei um banho e me vesti casualmente em um par de jeans e um top preto simples, e depois de fazer uma parada em uma loja de artigos esportivos, eu estava atualmente estacionando na frente da casa de Edward mais uma vez.

Eu tinha chegado na mesma hora de antes, pensando que ele estaria aqui para atender sua irmã quando saísse do ônibus novamente, mas sua caminhonete não estava na garagem.

Eu agarrei a bola de exercício e a bomba do banco de trás e fiz meu caminho para a casa.

Momentos depois, uma garota atraente atendeu a porta. Ela parecia ter a minha idade ou talvez dois anos mais jovem, e ela era bonita com longo cabelo preto que estava pendurado pelas costas e grandes olhos cinzentos. Meu estômago caiu. Esta era a namorada de Edward?

Merda. Será que estrelas pornô tinham namoradas? Isso exigiria muita confiança. Quer dizer, Deus, ele dormia com outras mulheres no trabalho.

— Posso ajudar?

Eu fiquei lá por um segundo, ainda chocada pelo aparecimento dessa garota e pela questão de sua relação com Edward, até que eu percebi que ainda não tinha respondido.

— Edward está em casa?

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Ele está trabalhando. Quem é você?

Engoli um caroço na minha garganta. — Eu sou Bella, uma amiga... dele. E eu trouxe isto. — levantei a bola de exercício. — para Reneesme. Eu sou enfermeira.

'_Quase.' _

'_Amiga? Enfermeira? Nossa, as mentiras foram apenas saindo de minha boca.' _

— Ah. Tudo bem. — Ela abriu mais a porta. — Reneesme vai estar em casa em poucos minutos. Você pode entrar e esperar. Eu sou Leah, a proposito.

Segui-a pela casa, perguntando o que no mundo eu estava fazendo e quem diabos era Leah.

* * *

><p><strong>Então meninas, o que acharam? Gostaram? Não gostaram?<strong>

**Deixe-me saber o que estão achando.**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	7. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

Edward

**Eu estacionei meu carro e me perguntei onde o carro de Leah tinha **ido. Ela tinha levado Reneesme em algum lugar? Eu não gostava da ideia de Leah dirigindo com Reneesme por aí naquela armadilha dela. Peguei minha caixa de ferramentas da caminhonete e guardei-a na garagem, antes de ir para dentro.

Fui recebido por sons de risos vindo do quarto de Reneesme. Então Reneesme estava aqui, mas o que dizer de Leah? Parei na pia da cozinha para lavar a sujeira das minhas mãos e então fui ao fundo do corredor para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

A visão que me recebeu não era o que eu estava esperando. Reneesme estava deitada em uma bola de exercício grande e Bella estava ajoelhada ao lado dela, ajudando-a a rolar através da bola. Eu assisti com um fascínio atordoado por um segundo tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo aqui e para onde diabos Leah tinha ido.

— Edward! — Reneesme gritou, avistando-me à porta. Ela levantou-se da bola com as pernas trêmulas, cruzando os poucos passos sem seu andador e se jogando nos meus braços.

— Oi boneca. — Eu puxei o seu corpo para mim em um breve abraço. — O que vocês estão fazendo? — Eu queria perguntar a Bella que porra ela estava fazendo na minha casa, mas o sorriso no rosto de Reneesme me acalmou.

— Bells está me ensinando alguns novos exercícios para as pernas! — Ela voltou para a bola e rolou animadamente enquanto Bella sorria e a segurava de forma estável. As bochechas de Reneesme estavam vermelhas e eu tive que admitir que nunca tinha visto ela estar animada por fazer seus alongamentos. Eu só esperava que ela não estivesse exagerando no exercício.

— Isso é... bom. Hum, Bella, eu posso ter uma palavra com você na sala? — Eu me virei para a sala de estar, sem esperar pela sua resposta.

— Fique aqui enquanto eu falo com Edward, ok? — Eu a ouvi dizer a Reneesme. Ela me seguiu até a sala de estar, com preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está Leah?

— Eu vim para ver Reneesme e Leah saiu.

— Ela saiu? A pessoa que eu estou pagando para tomar conta dela só saiu e a deixou com... você. O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Realmente não é um grande negócio.

— É um maldito grande negócio para mim. — Eu me virei e olhei para a janela, não querendo perder a paciência com ela. Porra, eu confiava em Leah. Como poderia ela deixar Reneesme sozinha com uma estranha?

— Hey. — Bella colocou a mão em meu antebraço e chamou minha atenção. — Eu disse a ela que era uma amiga sua, e uma enfermeira. Eu acho que ela assumiu...

— Que você era a enfermeira de Reneesme?

— Algo parecido como isso. — Ela deu de ombros e tirou a mão do meu braço.

Eu soltei um suspiro e pressionei as palmas de minhas mãos sobre meus olhos. Foda-se, eu estava exausto e sujo do trabalho de construção durante todo o dia. Não esperara chegar em casa para isso.

— Sinto muito, eu queria ajudar, — Bella disse com uma voz suave. — Leah saiu apenas cinco minutos antes de você chegar aqui. E ela tentou chamar seu celular, mas estava desligado.

Abri os olhos e encontrei os dela. Azul suave e amplos com preocupação. Merda. Eu estava sendo um idiota.

— Olha, está tudo bem. Reneesme está segura e feliz. Eu não devia ter explodido com você. Encontrar uma boa ajuda para tomar conta dela é difícil, e eu não acho que vou usar Leah novamente, mas isso não é culpa sua.

— Não a demita por minha causa. Foi apenas um mal-entendido. — ela implorou.

— Eu vou pensar sobre isso. Pelo menos vamos ter uma pequena conversa sobre segurança e estranhos a porta. — Eu suspirei, não querendo discutir isso com Bella. — Obrigado por trabalhar com ela hoje.

Ela puxou uma respiração e seus ombros visivelmente caíram com alívio.

— De nada.

— Não posso pagar uma enfermeira particular.

— Não é por isso que eu vim. Você não me deve nada.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça, estudando-a. — Então por que você veio? — Eu honestamente não esperava vê-la novamente, e agora ela estava aqui, na minha casa, parecendo sexy num par de calça jeans de cintura baixa e uma blusa justa que se agarrava ao seu peito.

Bella não teve a oportunidade de responder a minha pergunta, porque naquele momento, Reneesme veio correndo do corredor, seu andador batendo contra o chão de madeira.

— Eu quero a Bells!

Bella encontrou meus olhos e ambos sorrimos. O entusiasmo de Reneesme era contagiante.

— Você se importa de ficar com ela por mais alguns minutos? Preciso dar um pulo no chuveiro. — Eu olhei para as minhas calças jeans e camiseta sujas.

— Claro, não tem nenhum problema.

Eu beijei o topo da cabeça de Reneesme.

— Seja boazinha, ok?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se lançou para mim, envolvendo-se em torno de minha perna em um abraço. Eu estremeci, e inclinei-me, movendo-a para fora do caminho de minhas bolas. Bella segurou uma risada, percebendo o que eu estava fazendo. Então, ela voltou para seu quarto com Bella. Eu desapareci no banheiro, completamente confuso com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

Bella estava na minha casa, derretendo meu maldito coração por quão doce era com Reneesme.

Eu podia ouvir sons alegres de conversa e risos, e coloquei a minha cabeça para fora da porta do banheiro para ouvir.

— O que o seu irmão gosta de comer no jantar? — Bella perguntou.

Reneesme tomou seu tempo respondendo, e eu prendi a respiração, imaginando o que ela iria dizer.

— Hum, geralmente ele gosta de tomar sorvete. E eu também.

— Você também, hein? — Bella riu. — Bem, vamos encontrar algo saudável para fazer e talvez possamos ter sorvete _depois _do jantar.

Eu tomei meu tempo no chuveiro, minha mente momentaneamente relaxada por Reneesme estar em boas mãos. Deixei o spray bruto de água bater em mim e fechei os olhos.

Depois do meu chuveiro, eu me joguei num jeans e uma camisa e fiz meu caminho para a cozinha que estava preenchida com cheiros incríveis. Alho. Tomate. Carne assada. Minha boca encheu de água. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que alguém tinha cozinhado para mim.

Bella estava limpando o balcão da cozinha, e de repente eu me senti fora de lugar em minha própria casa. Eu não sabia se devia entrar e ajudá-la, ou ver o que Reneesme estava fazendo.

Bella me viu, e tomou a decisão. — O jantar está pronto. Você pega a Reneesme?

Eu assenti e encontrei Reneesme na sala de estar, jogando com a bola de antes.

— Vamos pequenina, vamos comer. — Eu a levantei em meu quadril, e levei-a até a cozinha.

A mesa tinha um grande prato de espaguete e almôndegas, um pequeno copo de leite para Reneesme e um copo de água gelada para mim.

Reneesme olhou com espanto para as esteirinhas individuais, guardanapos e pratos para dois. Seu estômago roncou alto e ela bateu com a mão sobre a boca e riu.

Os olhos de Bella pegaram os meus e nós dois rimos.

— Está com fome, pequena? — eu perguntei, colocando-a em sua cadeira.

— Yep. E adivinha o que?

— O quê? — Eu coloquei um guardanapo sobre seu colo.

— Eu ajudei Bells a rolar as almôndegas.

— Ah, é? Aposto que vão estar extra saborosas, então.

Ela se deleitou com o elogio. Eram momentos como este, testemunhando sua doce inocência e desejo de pertencer, de se ajustar, que abrandavam meu coração e que faziam cada hora de trabalho duro valer a pena.

Bella recolheu sua bolsa no balcão. — Eu me diverti com você hoje, Reneesme.

— Você não vai ficar? — Eu perguntei.

— Oh, não. — Ela olhou para baixo, ajustando a alça de sua bolsa. — Vocês desfrutem o jantar.

— Mas você não jantou ainda, não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Levantei-me e a dirigi para a mesa. — Sente-se. — Eu coloquei uma cadeira ao lado da minha, então peguei uma esteirinha e talheres extras na cozinha, colocando-os na frente dela. — Aqui.— Peguei um monte de espaguete para Reneesme primeiro, e depois algum para Bella.

— Ah, isso é demais. — Bella apontou para o prato cheio.

— O meu tem muito, também — disse Reneesme, sorrindo para Bella.

— Silêncio. Vocês duas estão muito magras. Comam.

Sentei-me e cavei o meu próprio prato, observando o sorriso satisfeito nos lábios de Bella.

Desfrutamos do delicioso macarrão e almôndegas em relativo silêncio. Pela primeira vez eu não tive que convencer Reneesme a parar de brincar com a comida e comer. Ela engoliu o alimento avidamente e logo ficou com seu queixo e rosto cheios de molho de tomate. Não pude evitar ir olhando para Bella durante a refeição, e lembrei-me de que ela não havia respondido minha pergunta anterior. Gostaria de saber o que, exatamente, ela tinha vindo fazer aqui.

— Você vai precisar de um banho de mangueira depois não é, Reneesme. — Eu ri.

Ela chupou o macarrão pendurado entre os lábios e sorriu.

— De jeito nenhum! Eu quero que a Bella me dê meu banho hoje à noite.

Um sorriso apareceu na boca de Bella.

— Hoje não boneca. É muito tarde.

Reneesme fez beicinho, mas não insistiu. Bella trocou olhares comigo sobre a mesa, e eu poderia dizer que ela não se importaria de ajudar, mas de jeito nenhum eu ia fazer isso com ela. Ela já tinha feito demais.

Uma vez que estávamos satisfeitos com o jantar e Reneesme tinha terminado, ela fugiu para seu quarto para jogar, enquanto Bella e permanecemos à mesa.

Ela batia os dedos contra a superfície de madeira, me estudando.

— Então, eu acredito que você não estava filmando um novo filme hoje.

— Ah, não. Eu trabalho em construção quase todos os dias. Isso foi apenas um… erro estúpido.

— Então você não vai fazer mais isso? — ela perguntou.

— Eu não planejo fazê-lo, mas o dinheiro é muito bom. E a saúde de Reneesme custa... — Eu balancei a cabeça. — Esqueça, eu não sei por que estou dizendo a você tudo isso.

Ela enfiou o queixo para baixo, mexendo com as mãos no colo, não encontrando meus olhos.

— Terminou? — Eu apontei com a cabeça em direção a seu prato.

— Sim, muito obrigado. — Ela dobrou o guardanapo e o colocou sobre o prato vazio.

Eu levei nossos pratos para a cozinha, e depois de dar a cada um uma lavagem rápida, os coloquei na máquina de lavar. Bella já tinha limpado enquanto ela cozinhava, porque a máquina de lavar louça estava carregada só com as panelas e utensílios que tinha usado durante a preparação da ceia. Ela encostou-se ao balcão e me viu terminar o resto.

— Você disse que foi um erro, mas fez um filme... — A voz dela sumiu e seus olhos se arregalaram, quando ela percebeu que tinha sido pega.

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta e meu pau se agitou no meu jeans.

— Você viu o vídeo? — A ideia dela ter me visto fazendo sexo com outra mulher era... fodidamente quente.

O rosto dela ficou vermelho e eu sabia que ela não só tinha visto, mas provavelmente também tinha se dado prazer enquanto assistia. Ah, inferno.

* * *

><p><strong>E agora Bellinha, como vai explicar pro Edwardelicia que tava assistindo ele?<strong>

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	8. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII

Bella

A **súbita aparição de Reneesme na cozinha não poderia ter vindo em **melhor hora. Eu precisava de uma dose de _cala a boca_. Eu tinha praticamente admitido a Edward que tinha visto ele no vídeo. Deus, eu provavelmente soei como uma pessoa bizarra. Mas não era por isso que eu estava aqui. Era essa doce menina. O fato de que seu irmão me fazia mais quente que o inferno era um assunto a parte.

Segui-a até o quarto dela e ajudei-a a se despir, retirando suas calças e túnica, enquanto ela mantinha uma mão em seu andador, segurando-se direita. Eu poderia dizer que, quando ela se cansava, sua coordenação e controle muscular caíam.

Ela apontou para a gaveta onde guardava seus pijamas, informando-me que queria os de Cinderela. Eu não pude deixar de notar que a gaveta também tinha algumas camisetas, suavemente gastas, e de tamanho adulto. Eu presumi que fossem de Edward. Aqueles eram, provavelmente, vestidos para ela.

Eu encontrei a camisola rosa da Cinderela com rendas amarelas e a coloquei sobre sua cabeça. Notei uma pequena cicatriz enrugada de uma recente cirurgia e uma ondulação acentuada onde sua coluna não conseguiu se formar adequadamente antes do nascimento. Pobrezinha. Eu delicadamente toquei em sua cicatriz, desejando que minhas mãos tivessem o poder de cura-la.

Levei-a até a cama e a cobri. — Descanse um pouco, docinho. — Eu escovei seus cachos loiros para trás de sua testa e me inclinei para dar-lhe um beijo em sua testa. Ela sorriu para mim, sonolenta, com os olhos já começando a fechar.

— Boa noite, Edward, — Ela sussurrou.

Eu me virei e vi sua grande forma preenchendo a porta aberta, sua expressão estava séria.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em mim. Observando tudo o que fazia, cada movimento meu com ela. A intensidade de seu olhar enviou um arrepio ao longo da minha espinha. Seu olhar era ao mesmo tempo curioso e possessivo.

Arrastei-me do quarto e ele se afastou da porta, permitindo-me fecha-la atrás de nós. Eu estava diante dele no corredor, que de repente parecia apertado e estreito.

— Você provavelmente tinha coisas melhores a fazer do que tomar conta dela durante toda a tarde. — Sua voz era suave, cuidadosa.

— Não, está tudo bem. — Eu não podia acreditar que já estava aqui há seis horas. A verdade era que era bom estar aqui, sentindo-me útil e necessária. Melhor do que ficar sozinha no meu apartamento vazio, estudando.

Ele deu um passo para mais perto e levantou a mão para o meu rosto, acariciando com o polegar a linha do meu queixo.

— Obrigado por... ter cuidado dela, — disse ele sussurrando e com o polegar calejado traçou um delicado caminho ao longo da minha pele.

Eu assenti, não confiando em minha voz para falar.

— Você tem que ir... ou tem tempo para ficar para uma bebida?

Eu assenti novamente.

— Você tem que ir? — Ele deixou cair sua mão.

— Não, eu posso ficar.

Um sorriso preguiçoso surgiu no canto dos lábios dele. — Vamos lá. Eu tenho cerveja, e acho que eu poderia até mesmo abrir uma garrafa de vinho.

— Cerveja está ótimo. — Alguma coisa gelada para me refrescar seria perfeito. Dirigi-me à sala enquanto ele pegou duas garrafas da geladeira e se juntou a mim no sofá. A cerveja foi refrescante após um longo dia, e eu me inclinei para trás contra o sofá, apoiando meus pés em cima da mesa de café. Ele sorriu para mim, como se concordando que era cansativo cuidar dela. Eu devolvi o sorriso, sabendo que valia a pena cada segundo de trabalho.

Olhei ao redor da sala de estar pequena. Não tinha toque feminino aqui. Não tinha almofadas, decorações ou velas, ou qualquer das outras coisas que davam a uma casa a sensação de um lar. A sala continha uma grande janela eficientemente coberta com persianas de madeira, um sofá verde-caçador, uma poltrona e um conjunto de mesa de centro e mesa de apoio de sofá, uma delas com um abajur iluminado suavemente. Era escasso, mas era o suficiente. Você poderia dizer que essa casa era cheia de amor. Estava em completo desacordo com a forma como eu imaginei a vida de Edward.

Quando eu finalmente olhei para o próprio homem, percebi que ele estava me olhando preguiçosamente com os olhos cobertos pelas pálpebras. Tomei um gole da minha cerveja e quebrei a conexão.

— O que é? — Ele perguntou.

— Você disse que está com a Reneesme desde que tinha 18 anos. Eu só estou imaginando... o que aconteceu com seus pais?

Ele tomou um gole saudável de sua própria cerveja antes de responder. — Essa é uma palavra demasiado generosa para eles.

Fiquei quieta, envolvendo meus dedos em torno da garrafa gelada, esperando que ele continuasse.

— Fui criado pelos meus avós, e herdei esta casa quando eles faleceram. Eu tinha apenas 17 anos quando minha mãe deu a luz a um bebê e deixou a criança aqui. Reneesme não estava andando ainda e precisava de mais cuidados do que eles estavam preparados para dar a ela.

Eu não poderia deixar de comparar o quão diferentes eram nossas vidas. Meus pais e eu passávamos as férias na Itália e os natais em nossa estância de esqui, e eu nunca quis nada quando crescesse, exceto, talvez mais liberdade. Edward foi deixado com uma criança com necessidades especiais.

— Assim que olhei para essa menina, ela roubou meu coração. Eu me formei no ensino médio e comecei a trabalhar cedo, determinado a dar a Reneesme a vida que meus pais não podiam. Mais tarde, eles foram presos por tráfico de drogas e ainda hoje estão na prisão.

'_Uau.' _

Sentindo minha agitação interna, ele deu um aperto na minha mão. — Eu prometo a você que nós estamos bem.

— Eu sei, posso ver isso.

E eles realmente estavam. Edward, estava fazendo o melhor que podia, proporcionando um lar seguro e amoroso, mesmo que ele tivesse que pagar as contas de formas não convencionais. Quem era eu para julgar?

— Por que você veio hoje?

Eu sabia que a questão não tinha sido esquecida. Hesitei por um segundo, antes de me recuperar.

— Para ver Reneesme. — O que era, na maioria, verdade.

Ele esperou, olhando-me com curiosidade.

— Você tem certeza de que é só por isso?

As imagens do vídeo sexy se repetiram na minha mente, a curva sensual de sua boca enquanto ele devorava a dela com beijos. Suas mãos grandes e ásperas suavemente acariciando sua pele. A maneira hábil como os seus dedos a abriram e esfregaram em círculos lentos o seu ponto certo.

— Eu... eu não sei. — respirei.

Ele esfregou a mão na parte de trás do seu pescoço, deixando escapar um suspiro.

— Foda-se. Não me tente, Bells.

Sua voz era um apelo forte no silêncio da sala. O meu apelido em seus lábios soou muito mais íntimo do que deveria. Amigos me chamavam assim o tempo todo, mas nunca antes tinha feito meu coração disparar.

Eu me virei para encará-lo no sofá, sabendo que isso era uma loucura. Ele era uma maldita estrela pornô. Um bad boy com um B maiúsculo. Não alguém por quem eu devia me interessar, mas isso não fazia o meu peito parar de pulsar forte. Era um querer louco, um desejo feroz que eu não podia nomear. Algo que eu definitivamente não deveria explorar.

Eu queria receber aquele toque. Queria ter aquelas mãos grandes, fortes e calejadas de trabalho de construção, mas ainda gentis, em todo o meu corpo.

Eu me perguntava se poderia ser uma paixão simples, como o tipo que você sente por uma estrela de cinema. Eu o vi no mais íntimo dos momentos, talvez por isso o meu cérebro tivesse criado algum tipo de fascínio bizarro que não era baseado em nada exceto o seu corpo sexy que excitava o meu corpo virgem.

Mas quando Edward se virou para mim e ergueu sua mão para segurar a parte de trás do meu pescoço, para me puxar mais perto e na direção de seus lábios, todo pensamento coerente me escapou.

Ele se inclinou lentamente, dando-me tempo para me afastar antes que sua boca segurasse a minha em um beijo ardente. Oh, Deus, era tão bom, de dar água na boca. Lento e sensual, adorando a minha boca, mordiscando meus lábios, saboreando-me e me fazendo ficar com meu sexo molhado e necessitado dele. Minha língua saiu para lamber seu lábio inferior e ele respondeu, por sua vez, colidindo com a minha em um emaranhado de calor úmido. Seus dedos enfiaram-se mais firme no meu cabelo enquanto o polegar traçava círculos lentos sobre a pele sensível na parte de trás do meu pescoço.

Uma mistura de emoções inundou minha cabeça. Tudo desde desejo por este homem sexy, medo de que a Reneesme podia nos pegar, a vergonha de que os meus pais nunca o aprovariam como meu namorado. Eu sabia que estava avançando demasiado depressa ao pensar nisso, quando Edward parou de repente e puxou sua cabeça para trás.

Seus olhos me estudaram, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer entre nós.

— Você vai ser a minha morte, docinho. — Ele limpou a umidade do meu lábio superior com o dedo indicador.

Olhei para baixo e avistei o vulto enorme lutando contra seus jeans. Eu pressionei meus lábios em uma linha apertada, tentando evitar um sorriso idiota ao pensar que eu o tinha afetado tanto quanto ele fez comigo.

Ele levantou meu queixo com um único dedo e me fez encontrar seus olhos.

— Ei, está tudo bem. Não fique tímida comigo agora.

Eu engoli e relaxei na sua mão. Seu polegar acariciou minha bochecha e eu automaticamente me aproximei para as suas carícias, meus olhos se fechando lentamente.

— Assim está melhor. — Ele sorriu e soltou sua mão. — Eu não sei o que está acontecendo na sua cabeça, mas se você realmente quer isso, eu vou ser o único a fazê-lo. Inferno, eu ficaria honrado. Mas você só deve fazer quando estiver pronta, e com alguém especial.

Eu assenti, mordendo meu lábio inferior para que Edward não pudesse vê-lo tremendo.

— É tarde. Você provavelmente deveria ir para casa. — Ele levantou-se e ajustou sua ereção. —Pode voltar e ver Reneesme a qualquer momento.

Ele abriu a porta e me direcionou para fora da casa, e se eu não soubesse melhor teria pensado que ele estava tentando desesperadamente se livrar de mim.

Fui para casa, exausta, mas acima de tudo confusa. Mas quando eu afastei os pensamentos de Edward e lembrei do rostinho de Reneesme sorrindo para mim, ou sua determinação para acertar em cada exercício que eu mostrei a ela, isso apertou meu coração e eu me segurei nessas memórias, me perguntando se ia ver qualquer um deles novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>E agora meninas, será que Bella vai da pra traz?<strong>

**ai ai ai depois de um amasso desses, sei não! hahaha**

**Não deixem de comentar. Beijus e até o próximo capítulo.**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Gostaria de agradecer Takashima Kanon e Maynb por favoritarem a estória, fico feliz que estejam gostando!**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo VIII<p>

Edward

**Por muito que eu quisesse Bella, ela merecia melhor, especialmente **por ser sua primeira vez. Não era certo ela apenas procurar alguém para acabar com isso. Ela não era esse tipo de garota. Ela merecia rosas, velas, esse tipo de merda. E eu não era esse tipo de cara.

Eu enxotei-a para fora da minha casa o mais rápido que pude sem parecer um idiota, meu pau gritando em protesto durante todo o tempo. Eu queria-a como um louco. Apenas o pensamento de enterrar-me no seu calor molhado e apertado era o suficiente para me deixar louco. Sim, eu tomei a decisão certa ao manda-la para casa. Mas maldição, se eu não me escondi em casa como um medroso de merda enquanto ela andava sozinha para o carro. Eu acendi a luz da varanda e a observei a partir da janela até que ela estava em segurança dentro de seu carro e se afastando. Eu não confiava em mim para estar perto dela naquele momento.

Era o melhor. Pelo menos foi o que eu disse a mim mesmo enquanto subia na cama com um furioso tesão que se recusava a ir embora.

Na manhã seguinte eu encontrei Jasper no ginásio depois de deixar Reneesme na escola. Tudo o que ela falava era "Bells isso, Bells aquilo". Me deixou maluco. Já era bastante difícil manter a mulher longe dos meus próprios pensamentos, mas com Reneesme agora firmemente fã de Bella, isso era quase impossível.

Eu esperava que levantar pesos com Jasper iria limpar a minha cabeça, mas até agora tinha sido difícil.

— Por que sua cueca está numa reviravolta? — Jasper zombou de mim, próximo a um banco de peso. — Você está levantando peso como uma garota hoje.

Enviei-lhe uma carranca de _"não brinque comigo" _e acrescentei um outro conjunto de quarenta e cinco kilos ao meu supino. Eu estava lutando contra o peso na quarta repetição. Droga.

Jasper puxou a barra para cima e me ajudou com o peso.

— Sério, cara! Fale comigo.

— Isso não é o programa da Oprah, irmão. Cuide da sua própria vida.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, deixando-me sozinho no meu banco. Quando eu me encontrei com ele na sauna, ele se manteve fiel ao sentimento. Não me fez mais perguntas sobre o meu humor de merda, e em vez disso nós conversamos sobre a estratégia de sua próxima luta.

Jasper era um lutador de artes marciais mistas. Ele era muito melhor do que eu, e eu sou homem o suficiente para admitir isso. Eu também não estava com medo de me deparar com ele no ringue, mesmo que ele fosse rápido como um relâmpago e seus chutes me tirassem o ar dos pulmões. Mas meus ganchos de esquerda fodiam qualquer um e eu, ocasionalmente, pegava-o desprevenido. Mas mais frequentemente do que não, ele não perdia um golpe e minhas costelas tinham contusões para provar isso. Porra, ele _tinha _que ser bom! Tinha um punhado de empresas locais que o patrocinavam, e teve pais que pagaram por cada lição que se possa imaginar enquanto ele crescia. Ele tinha nascido para fazer isso. Eu, por outro lado, aprendi na hora e ganhava lutas por pura determinação.

Jasper limpou o suor dos olhos com uma toalha de mão.

— Então, e você? Está pensando em voltar a lutar em breve?

O dinheiro é muito bom se você ganhar.

— Não sei, cara, tente trabalhar em construção com costelas quebradas e um dedo quebrado.

Sem mencionar tentar explicar a uma criança de seis anos porque você está todo roxo e observar seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas quando você explica que aquilo tinha sido em uma luta. Não era algo que eu queria fazer de novo. Ela queria saber com quem eu lutei e porque ele estava com raiva de mim. Eu não gostava de chateá-la com isso. Mas não era como se eu pudesse dizer ao meu adversário, '_hei homem, não soque meu rosto pois minha irmãzinha fica chateada.' _Não havia nenhuma maneira de evitar colisões e contusões, e até mesmo se eu ganhasse, provavelmente ainda sairia com um olho roxo e que ficaria assim por semanas.

De uma forma ou de outra, eu precisava encontrar um emprego bem remunerado e que não me obrigasse a lutar num ringue, ou ficar nu em uma câmara.

No momento em que eu cheguei em casa da academia, Reneesme ainda não tinha chegado da escola. Eu tinha apenas o tempo suficiente para fazer a ligação antes que eu amarelasse. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Bella e no jeito que ela tinha ido embora na noite anterior. Ela tinha feito muito em ajudar com Reneesme e eu praticamente a assediei no meu sofá, disse a ela que queria transar com ela, e então a mandei embora. Liguei para o hospital e pedi para ser transferido para a enfermagem e pedi para falar com Bella. Percebi que eu não sabia o sobrenome dela, mas, felizmente, alguns minutos depois, eles a localizaram para mim.

— Edward? Está tudo bem...?

Sua voz estava preocupada. _Merda_. Ela provavelmente achava que esta ligação era sobre Reneesme.

— Tudo está bem. Ouça, eu vou falar isso rápido, porque você está trabalhando, mas eu precisava ligar e dizer que sinto muito que as coisas ficaram estranhas na noite passada. Foi tudo minha culpa.

Ela hesitou por um minuto. — Tudo bem. Eu me diverti muito com Reneesme e… — ela parou subitamente.

— Eu também. Ouça, posso devolver o favor? Eu gostaria de fazer o jantar. Ou pelo menos comprar o jantar, desde que você provavelmente não irá querer que eu o cozinhe.

Uma risada feminina suave encheu o silêncio entre nós.

— Ok.

— Você está livre amanhã à noite?

— Sim. A que horas devo chegar?

Eu gostei dela ter se oferecido para vir, sabendo que seria mais fácil para mim e Reneesme se ela viesse à minha casa novamente. Outras meninas com quem eu tentava sair, geralmente ficavam chateadas por eu não poder sair muito.

— Seis horas, está bom?

— Yep! É um encontro. Quer dizer, te vejo então.

— Ótimo. Ah, e eu provavelmente deveria ter o seu numero de telefone. Você sabe, só no caso de eu precisar de ajuda com Reneesme. Você provavelmente não vai querer que eu ligue para o seu trabalho. E eu vou te dar o numero do meu celular, no caso de você precisar de alguma coisa também.

'_Como eu.' _

— Tudo bem. — ela disse suavemente. Apenas o som de sua voz trouxe o macho alfa em mim. Eu sabia que estar a sós com ela de novo, provavelmente, não seria uma boa ideia, mas eu também sabia que não conseguia ficar longe.

...

Bella

A**lice e eu sentamos em uma mesa de canto na lanchonete do **hospital, tendo a nossa pausa para o almoço. Bem, nós o chamamos de almoço, mas já eram três da manhã. Fiquei com alimentos de café da manhã, enquanto Alice geralmente optava por jantar. A única coisa que nós tínhamos em comum, no entanto, era o consumo de grandes quantidades de café.

— Parte de mim quer sair da minha imagem de boa menina e fazer algo louco. Agarrar experiências enquanto eu ainda sou jovem. Quero dizer, será que isso é tão ruim? — Eu não tinha mencionado o convite de Edward para ela. Precisava ver sua reação primeiro.

— Saúde, irmã. — Ela levantou a taça em uma saudação.

— Quero dizer, seria totalmente louco se eu quisesse, por exemplo, me divertir com Edward, experimentar um pouco para ver sobre o que é tudo isso...

Alice cuspiu um gole de café. — Eu não sabia que nós estávamos falando sobre isso! — Limpei o café que ela cuspiu na mesa com uma pilha de guardanapos. — Você faz o que quiser, querida. Mas você sabe que ele não vai ficar satisfeito com sexo baunilha, certo? Ele provavelmente já fez coisas que nós apenas sonhamos.

Eu não sabia no que seus sonhos consistiam, mas sexo baunilha era a extensão dos meus.

— Como?

— Ménage a trois, orgias, sexo anal...

Eu levantei minha mão, parando ela. — Tudo bem. Já é o suficiente, obrigado. — Minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas com seu discurso. Eu estava interessada em explorar a minha sexualidade com Edward, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estivesse pronta para isso. Eu não podia nem ouvir essas palavras sem corar.

Alice riu. — Relaxe, Bells. Eu lhe disse. Ele tem sorte de estar com uma garota como você. Eu ainda acho que você é demasiado boa para estar com ele, mas essa é a minha opinião. Apenas me prometa que só fará isso se estiver realmente decidida.

Eu estava decidida sobre este assunto? Não tinha certeza. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que Edward provocava reações estranhas em meu corpo.

— Como assim?

— Tenha seu divertimento com a estrela pornô, mas me prometa que não vai envolver o seu coração.

Eu quase ri de seu aviso ridículo. O meu coração? Eu queria assegurar a Alice que não havia possibilidade de me apaixonar por Edward, mas minha mente voltou à sua natureza gentil com Reneesme e as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta. Assenti em consentimento.

— Meus pais me marcaram um encontro com outro candidato. O nome dele é Alec Volturi, e ele irá me levar para almoçar amanhã.

Ela revirou os olhos. Alice estava bem informada da forma como meus pais se intrometiam na minha vida.

— Tudo bem. Posso te dar uma dica, com toda a seriedade, se você vai fazer isso?

— Claro.

— Você precisa se depilar para ele — completamente — pois ele está acostumado a essas meninas nos vídeos. Você não encontra um pouquinho de cabelo em nenhum lugar delas.

Revirei os olhos. Este era o seu conselho? Eu não estava prestes a raspar todo o meu cabelo púbico só para agradar um homem. Pois não?

— Tenho que voltar para o trabalho. — Eu joguei o meu copo no lixo e enfiei o último pedaço de bolo em minha boca.

Por que eu tinha concordado com um encontro com Alec Volturi III hoje estava além da minha compreensão. Foi um momento de fraqueza, minha mãe tinha me pego de surpresa enquanto ainda estava intoxicada de passar tempo com Edward, e eu tinha concordado.

Conheci Alec no ano passado na festa de Natal no escritório do meu pai. A mesma festa onde eles me desfilavam como um valioso troféu desde o dia em que completei dezoito anos. Como se eu quisesse um marido. Felizmente Alec era diferente. Ele tinha 24 anos, recém formado numa escola de negócios, e se sentia tão fora de lugar com os contabilistas de meia-idade e suas esposas como eu me sentia.

Havíamos passado a noite sentados numa varanda, eu com o seu paletó cobrindo meus ombros nus, falando sobre a nossa faculdade e cursos favoritos, o meu filosofia, e o dele, economia.

Meus pais tinham adorado nos ver juntos conversando. Ele era um bilhete premiado a seus olhos, tudo o que queriam para mim, um homem branco com idade 20-30, boa genética, bem criado, de uma família de classe média alta de New Hampshire. Saudável como um copo de leite. E tão emocionante quanto.

A excitação deles me fez ficar desconfortável. Eu tinha evitado as ligações dele e as débeis tentativas de encontros deles por seis meses. Era por isso que eu achava desconcertante estar alisando meu cabelo, e passando meu vestido, me preparando para o meu encontro com ele.

Nós tínhamos feito planos para jogar tênis no clube de campo onde ele e meu pai eram membros. Arrumei a minha roupa de tênis em minha grande bolsa, que Alice tinha nomeado o saco Mary Poppins e fui esperar por Alec.

Quando ele parou em sua elegante Lexus prateada, corri para encontrá-lo. Alec saiu do carro, todo o seu cabelo loiro com gel e com um sorriso branco indicando anos de ortodontia. Ele me encontrou na porta do carro, vestido casualmente com jeans e uma camisa de botão e beijou a palma da minha mão antes de ajudar-me a entrar no carro. O cheiro rico de couro me rodeou e eu me recostei na cadeira.

Algo sobre Alec era familiar, como um par de jeans gastos e confortáveis, mas nada sobre a sua presença, e certamente não seu beijo se aproximava de fogos de artifício. Mais como uma indiferença tolerável. Edward por outro lado... bem, meus mamilos endureciam com o mero pensamento dele.

Depois de uma partida de tênis sem inspiração, que ele previsivelmente me deixou ganhar, almoçamos no pátio espaçoso no clube. Eu pedi um salada de morango e champanhe e Alec pediu risoto de trufas. Bebemos água com gás, enquanto comíamos e Alec contou histórias elaboradas, imaginando que iria me impressionar.

Ele começou com aventuras no veleiro de seu pai, festas loucas com seus amigos da escola preparatória e, finalmente, suas ambições de carreira de tornar-se sócio da empresa com 35 anos de idade. Em nenhuma vez ele me perguntou sobre meus planos. Ou qualquer coisa sobre mim, realmente. Eu encontrei a minha mente vagando até Edward e Reneesme. Eu me perguntava o que eles faziam no fim de semana. Eu imaginava pequenos almoços de panquecas de chocolate consumidos em pijama enquanto assistiam desenhos animados. O pensamento me fez sorrir. Eu não poderia controlar os olhares ocasionais para o meu relógio, contando os minutos até esse encontro acabar e eu poder ir ver Edward e Reneesme.

Depois de nosso encontro, Alec me levou para o meu carro, abrindo a porta enquanto eu me sentava no assento do motorista.

— Isso foi divertido. Devemos fazê-lo novamente. Minha família organiza um evento de vinho aqui todos os outonos. Você deveria vir.

— Vou pensar sobre isso. — eu disse, em seguida, fechei minha porta.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadinho do Edie, doido pra dar uns amassos na Bellinha... ai ai ai ... Vamos ver até quando ele aguenta!<strong>

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	10. Capítulo IX

Capítulo IX

Edward

**Cheguei em casa do trabalho um pouco antes das seis. A irmã mais **nova de Jasper, Sophia, que tinha 19 anos e tinha aulas na faculdade comunitária vizinha, muitas vezes tomava conta de Reneesme e ela estava aqui em casa desde as três para receber Reneesme quando chegasse no ônibus da escola.

Entrei em casa e encontrei Reneesme jantando na mesa, e Sophia sentada com ela, lixando as unhas.

— Edward! — Reneesme deixou cair o garfo e estava em meus braços em segundos.

— Você já fez seus exercícios? — Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

— Ainda não. Eu e Sophia estávamos brincando.

Olhei para Sophia. Ela deu de ombros e murmurou um pedido de desculpas, levantando-se para me cumprimentar com um abraço.

— Mmm, alguém cheira bem. — Ela enterrou seu nariz no meu pescoço.

— Não faça isso. Eu tenho um… encontro. — Depois do trabalho, eu tinha começado um treino rápido com Jasper e tomado banho no ginásio antes de voltar para casa.

— Um encontro? Você? — Sophia estreitou os olhos em descrença. — Você não namora. Deus sabe que eu venho tentando fazer você me pedir por anos.

— Sophia... — Eu gentilmente a conduzi para longe de meus ombros, acrescentando alguma distância entre nós. — Você sabe que Jasper arrancaria minhas bolas se eu colocasse um dedo em você. — O que era inteiramente verdade, mas era mais que isso. Sophia tinha crescido e se tornado uma bela jovem, o problema era que, quando eu olhava para ela, ainda via a menina desengonçada de dez anos de idade, cuja bonecas Barbie tornaram-se regularmente prisioneiras de guerra de Jasper e minhas.

— Podemos lidar com ele e você sabe disso. Jasper não é o meu dono nem meu chefe. — Sophia sorriu, piscando os cílios, descansando a mão no meu antebraço.

Ah, eu definitivamente sabia que ela ficaria mais do que feliz em ultrapassar esse obstáculo.

Ela tinha tentado por meses me fazer nota-la, limpava a minha casa nos seus minúsculos shorts, e oferecendo-se para cuidar de Reneesme para mim a qualquer momento do dia ou da noite. E mesmo que eu soubesse os motivos dela, deixei-a fazer isso. Se isso me fazia um idiota, então que assim fosse. Eu não estava prestes a recusar a sua ajuda. Ambos sabíamos que eu precisava, mas tinha certeza que ela mantinha a esperança de eu mudar minha opinião sobre ela. Sobre nós.

— Termine o seu jantar, Reneesme. Tenho companhia vindo aqui esta noite.

— É Bells que vai voltar? — O rosto de Reneesme desabrochou em um sorriso quando eu assenti.

— Quem é Bells?

Quem é Bella? Essa era uma pergunta muito boa. A garota com quem eu não tinha uma chance do inferno na vida real. Uma menina que tinha o rosto de um anjo e o corpo de competir com qualquer estrela pornô. Alguém doce para minha irmã e, provavelmente, capaz de destruir o meu coração.

— Apenas uma amiga. — eu disse.

Sophia revirou os olhos. — Uh huh, amiga a minha bunda. — Ela bateu com a palma da mão sobre sua boca. — Eu quis dizer bumbum. — Ela olhou para Reneesme, que estava agora rindo. — Vou limpar um pouco a casa para você. Vá se preparar para a sua companhia, garanhão. — Ela me deu um tapa na bunda.

— Obrigado, Soph. — Eu me arrastei para a lavandaria, colocando minhas roupas de ginástica úmidas na máquina de lavar. — Você arrumou o seu quarto, Reneesme? — Eu chamei do fundo do corredor. Eu tentava tanto quanto possível tratá-la como uma criança normal. Eu queria que ela crescesse independente e auto suficiente, não pensando que ela era diferente do que qualquer outra pessoa, ou incapaz de cuidar de si mesma. Afinal de contas, um dia eu poderia não estar mais por perto para ajudá-la. E era algo que eu não queria nem pensar.

Eu a ouvi ir para o quarto apressadamente e ri para mim mesmo enquanto colocava roupas na máquina de lavar.

Quando entrei na sala, Sophia tinha prendido o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e tinha retirado seu moletom folgado, ficando apenas com uma camiseta colada ao corpo e jeans. Ela estava correndo ao redor da casa, limpando a sala, pegando itens perdidos e fazendo a casa ficar apresentável.

Eu tinha a sensação de que ela estava apenas ficando por perto para avaliar a garota com quem eu supostamente tinha um encontro. Nem tinha certeza se isto era um encontro. Eu não sabia o que me levou a dizer isso. Talvez porque eu sabia que Bella não era o tipo de garota que você fodia casualmente.

Uma batida na porta da frente enviou um arrepio pela minha nuca, levantando os cabelos dessa zona e deixando todos os meus sentidos em antecipação.

Sophia correu para a porta, mas eu a impedi de abrir.

— Deixe que eu faço isso.

Ela deu um passo para trás e colocou as mãos nos quadris.

— É claro.

Balancei a cabeça e respirei fundo, em seguida, abri a porta. Bella parecia impressionante. Ela usava um vestido de manga curta azul-marinho que abraçava suas curvas, e parava um pouco acima dos joelhos. Suas pernas tonificadas eram de um tom bronzeado e ela estava calçando sandálias sensuais de cor prata. Ela parecia sexy e inocente ao mesmo tempo.

— Entre. — Eu dei um passo para trás para permitir que ela entrasse. Sophia limpou a garganta atrás de mim, e eu afastei meu olhar de Bella.

— Esta é Sophia, uma amiga minha e de Reneesme. — Fiz um gesto para ela. Não me escapou que ela e Bella estavam trocando um olhar estranho, se avaliando. — Sophia já estava de saída. Obrigado por hoje, Soph.

Um sorriso se arrastou nos seus lábios, um olhar presunçoso em seu rosto. — Amanhã à mesma hora?

— Não, eu tenho tudo sob controle. Além disso, eu não gosto que você mate aula para cuidar de Reneesme para mim.

Ela agarrou sua bolsa e moletom do sofá e fixou sua bolsa através de seu corpo.

— Edward Cullen, você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

Ela sorriu para mim maliciosamente. Não me passou desapercebido que ela estava tentando dar a entender a Bella que havia mais do que amizade entre nós. Não havia. Nunca houve e nunca haveria, apesar de como ela tentava me seduzir.

Uma vez que Sophia se foi, Bella se agitou nervosamente na entrada, brincando com a alça de sua bolsa. Tirei-a de seu ombro.

— Ei, ela é irmã do meu melhor amigo. Isso é tudo. Ok?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça de forma obediente, a voz quase um sussurro.

— Okay. — Ela tirou suas sandálias de salto, ficando vários centímetros mais baixa e me seguiu para dentro.

Reneesme chegou fazendo barulho no corredor e Bella caiu de joelhos para a envolver em um abraço gigante. Reneesme conversou sobre o seu dia e Bella assentiu e riu, parando para fazer perguntas. Foi surpreendente ver o quanto Reneesme já gostava Bella. Era doce e, ao mesmo tempo preocupante. Se Bella não ficasse por aqui, eu sabia que teria uma menina de coração partido em minhas mãos.

Perguntei a Bella se estava bem para ela que preparássemos Reneesme para dormir, e ela assentiu e foi ajudar a Reneesme com seus alongamentos. Bella sentou-se no chão com Reneesme, mostrando-lhe um par de novas formas de esticar suas costas e pernas. O acúmulo de observar Bella era como uma tortura lenta, os olhares demorados, os toques casuais de nossa pele, e, finalmente, colocamos Reneesme na cama.

Bella me seguiu pelo corredor em direção à sala de estar. Eu a vi dar um passo hesitante na direção de onde eu estava sentado no sofá. Todo o oxigênio foi sugado da sala, o ar estava tenso, agora que a nossa pequena estava dormindo profundamente.

Tê-la aqui comigo, com Reneesme, estava fodendo com a minha cabeça. Eu não podia sequer começar a entender seus motivos. Bella se mexeu na porta, como se fazendo uma pausa para minha inspeção. Seu vestido terminava pouco acima dos joelhos, e meu olhar viajou de cima a baixo por suas pernas nuas.

— Você está bonita. — Minha voz estava rouca.

— Eu tive um encontro.

Ela tinha tido um encontro hoje e o idiota tinha deixado que ela fosse embora? Suas pernas nuas eram tonificadas e bronzeadas, as unhas dos pés pintadas de rosa pálido. Ela estava impressionante.

— Venha aqui. — eu instrui.

Ela obedeceu, cruzando a sala para ficar na minha frente, os olhos arregalados ao encontrar os meus. Eu deslizei um único dedo sobre o dorso de sua perna nua e senti-a estremecer sob o meu toque.

— Então me conte sobre este encontro que você teve. — Eu continuei preguiçosamente acariciando a pele macia atrás de seu joelho.

Ela engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. — Ele me levou para o seu clube de campo para jogar tênis e depois almoçamos.

— E agora você está aqui, nesse bairro pobre comigo? — Eu senti ela fechar seus joelhos para manter-se firme. — Eu não sou de rosas, velas e clubes de campo. Encontros comigo não incluem tênis. — Eu não sabia porque a estava provocando, só queria a honestidade dela, por isso dei-lhe o mesmo tratamento.

— Não? — ela provocou, encontrando sua foz, porém fraca.

— Não, docinho. Eu sou mais de cerveja e asas picantes, e sexo na cabine da minha caminhonete. — Ela ofegou e seus joelhos tremeram. Eu passei as duas mãos em torno das costas de suas pernas para segurá-la. — Mas para você eu provavelmente poderia fazer uma exceção. — Seu olhar segurou o meu e o ar ficou mais denso em torno de nós.

— Mas e se eu gostar da ideia da cerveja e asas picantes? — Ela desafiou.

Eu notei que ela convenientemente deixou de fora a parte sobre sexo, e eu sabia que não deveria, mas caramba, eu queria ver a reação dela.

— Eu quis dizer que a exceção seria que em vez de minha caminhonete, eu iria espalhar você na minha cama onde te poderia foder corretamente.

Ela soltou um gemido suave e suas pernas cederam completamente. Eu a puxei para o meu colo, em vez de deixá-la colapsar em uma pilha no chão.

— Te segurei. — Eu respirei contra seu cabelo. Seu coração estava batendo tão rápido que eu podia ver o pulso vibrando contra seu pescoço. Estava me deixando duro. Eu elevei seu queixo, puxando-a até que seus lábios encontrassem os meus e beijei-a suavemente. — Diga-me o que você quer, Bella.

— Eu não posso.

Franzi o cenho. — Não pode ou não quer? — Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para baixo. Nós íamos ter que trabalhar nisso. Mas as coisas mais urgentes primeiro. — Vamos comer alguma coisa. — Eu mudei ela do meu colo para sentar no sofá ao meu lado. — Você quer ficar em casa, ou eu poderia tentar encontrar uma babá para vir...

— Vamos ficar.

— Eu costumo encomendar alguma comida depois que coloco Reneesme na cama. O que você gostaria?

— O que você costuma pedir está bom.

— Bem, há sempre cerveja e asas de frango... — Eu sorri e levantei uma sobrancelha. Ela definitivamente _não _era uma garota do tipo 'cerveja e asas de frango'.

Mas sem perder o ritmo, ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

— Parece bom para mim.

— Está bem para você se for um pouco picante?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ignorando a insinuação.

— Contanto que não seja muito picante.

— Eu acho que você pode lidar com isso.

Encontrei seu olhar e o segurei. Seus grandes olhos azuis arregalaram e encontraram os meus. O jeito doce dela ao não recuar e sua curiosidade sincera sobre essa coisa acontecendo entre nós, mexeu com algo dentro de mim.

Peguei meu telefone e disquei. — Hey, Billy. Sim, faça duas doses do costume. — Levantei e atravessei a sala. — Você ficará bem em esperar aqui, enquanto eu vou pegar a comida? Só vai levar alguns minutos.

— Claro.

Quando voltei com um pacote de seis de cerveja e as caixas de comida, Bella já tinha pego alguns guardanapos e pratos da cozinha. Nós nos estabelecemos no sofá novamente para comer.

Abri os recipientes de asas e aipo, colocando-os na mesa de café.

— Coma tanto quanto você quiser.

— Obrigado. — Ela olhou para a comida com suspeita antes de delicadamente colocar um guardanapo em seu colo. — Eu realmente nunca comi asa de frango antes. — ela admitiu.

— Nunca?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Droga. Esta menina era realmente de um campeonato totalmente diferente. Ela provavelmente nunca comia qualquer coisa que não necessitasse utensílios. Eu queria dizer que ela não precisava se preocupar em ficar suja na minha frente, mas ela me surpreendeu por atacar de imediato, levantando uma asa de frango do recipiente e olhando-a curiosamente como se imaginando por onde começar.

Eu observei enquanto ela cuidadosamente mordiscou a carne, ficando molho em seu lábio inferior e nos dedos dela.

— Mmm... É bom. — Ela pareceu surpresa. Observa-la lamber o molho de seus dedos estava fazendo coisas loucas para minha virilha.

— Bom. — Joguei os guardanapos em sua direção. — Agora coma.

Ela continuou roubando olhares para mim pelo canto do olho, mas nós comemos em um silêncio relativo. Tirei uma cerveja do pacote de seis e ofereci a ela.

— Você gostaria de uma?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Eu tirei a tampa e entreguei-lhe a garrafa aberta. Ela imediatamente trouxe aos lábios, provavelmente para lavar o picante dos alimentos. As asas estavam mais picantes do que o habitual, mas ela não reclamou.

— Você se importaria se eu ligar o jogo? — Perguntei, estendendo a mão para o controle remoto.

Ela estava concentrada em outra asa e deu um meio aceno.

Liguei no jogo, mais para ruído de fundo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Bella se inclinou para frente em seu assento.

— Quanto está o jogo?

— Você gosta de futebol? — Eu não poderia esconder a surpresa na minha voz.

Ela assentiu. — Eu amo os Bears. Assistir futebol era a única coisa normal que eu fazia com o meu pai. — Ela sorriu.

_Oh. _Uma menina que gosta de asas e cerveja, e agora ela me diz que é uma fã dos Bears também. '_Senhor, tenha piedade_.' Minha determinação para ficar longe dela tinha acabado de ficar mais interessante.

Nós terminamos de comer e eu limpei a comida, mas Bella me instruiu a deixar a cerveja. Estávamos ambos na segunda, e o fato de que ela não tinha muita tolerância para o álcool era evidente pela forma como estava encostada no sofá, se aconchegando ao meu lado.

Ela era mais divertida do que o jogo, livremente gritando com a TV sempre que o árbitro tomava uma decisão ruim. Eu observei como ela inclinou a garrafa para os lábios e tomou um longo gole, seu pescoço gracioso se movimentando quando ela engoliu. Ela colocou seus pés em cima da cabeceira do sofá e eu os puxei para meu colo. O contato chamou sua atenção e ela mudou de posição de modo que estava de frente para mim.

— Edward? — Ela sussurrou na sala mal iluminada.

— Agora que nós já comemos, é hora de termos nossa conversa, docinho. — Comecei a esfregar gentilmente seus pés. — Diga-me o que você quer.

Ela se inclinou e pôs sua garrafa de cerveja na mesa de café antes de voltar a me enfrentar. Ela mordeu o lábio como se insegura de si mesma, e olhou para todos os lugares, menos para mim.

— Isso. Você. Eu quero que você... me ensine. — Ela engoliu, sua língua deslizando para fora para lamber seu lábio inferior.

Ela sabia o que estava me pedindo? Ela poderia entender?

— Ensinar o quê?

— Como... te dar prazer...

Eu levemente segurei seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos e o levantei para que pudesse encontrar seus olhos.

— Como me fazer gozar?

— S... sim. — ela choramingou.

Ela se inclinou e deu um beijo doce na minha boca e meu pau saltou para a vida em meu jeans. Ela queria entender como agradar um homem, mas sua inocência sexy já garantia que não ia ter que tentar muito. Eu precisava me controlar antes que arrancasse sua calcinha e mostrasse exatamente o que fazer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai ai ai as coisas tão começando a esquentar!<strong>

**O que vocês acham meninas?, Será que Edward vai ensinar a Bellinha lhe dar prazer?**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo!**


	11. Capítulo X

**Olá, meninas!**

**Gostaria de desejar um natal repleto de paz, saúde e amor a todas que acompanham esta fic, um beijão, e um Feliz Natal!**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo X<p>

Bella

**Edward levantou-me no seu colo, me arrumando de forma que eu **estava sentada sobre ele, meu vestido subido em minhas pernas. Ele arrastou a ponta dos dedos ao longo da minha coxa exposta, traçando um padrão preguiçoso.

— Você tem certeza que quer isso? — Ele sussurrou.

Meu coração estava batendo tão forte que eu pensei que estava a ponto de estourar no meu peito. Eu podia sentir sua ereção pressionando o ápice de minhas coxas. Eu queria isso, não queria? Não era por isso que eu estava aqui? Deus, estava confusa.

— Você hesitou. — ele respirou contra meu pescoço antes de recuar para encontrar meus olhos.

— Eu sei.

Ele ajeitou o meu vestido em torno de mim, garantindo que eu ainda estava coberta.

— Olha, nós não temos que fazer nada que não seja confortável. — Ele continuou a me provocar, traçando um dedo mais para cima da minha coxa, avançando deliciosamente mais perto da borda da minha calcinha.

Eu choraminguei.

— Eu quero você. — Ele disse. — Você não tem ideia do quão fodidamente. Mas você vai definir o ritmo, ok?

Assenti. — Tudo bem. — Eu imediatamente me senti melhor, aliviada e certa do que eu queria e não queria. — Nada de sexo... mas podemos fazer algumas coisas, um com o outro?

Ele riu, um riso profundo e gutural que percorreu seu peito.

— Qualquer coisa que você quiser, baby.

Droga. Eu provavelmente soava tão desajeitada. Não sabia a forma correta de abordar isso. Mas, felizmente, Edward tomou o controle e não me fez vocalizar o que eu queria.

Sua boca capturou a minha em um beijo profundo, e minha língua logo seguiu a sua, acariciando e se emaranhando.

Eu tentei não comparar cada movimento de Edward aos do seu vídeo, mas foi difícil. As imagens se reproduziam na minha cabeça, mas até agora, este momento era exclusivamente nosso. Seus dedos deslizaram ao longo de minhas pernas até sobre os meus joelhos, afastando-os apenas um pouco para que ele pudesse pressionar mais perto de mim.

— E se a Reneesme...? — Eu perguntei entre os beijos.

— Ela está dormindo.

— E se ela acordar?

— Vamos ouvi-la. — Ele continuou me beijando.

Eu supunha que ele estava certo. Ouviríamos seu andador se movendo pelo piso de madeira.

Ele desabotoou meu vestido lentamente, tomando seu tempo a beijar e mordiscar meus lábios, pescoço e clavícula com cada botão que abria. Na hora que ele estava levantando o vestido por cima da minha cabeça, eu levantei meus braços obedientemente, o que lhe permitiu retirá-lo. Eu empurrei meu vasto peito para fora para sua inspeção.

Seus olhos inundaram com desejo enquanto ele me encarava.

— Porra, docinho.

Eu olhei para o meu sutiã branco, desejando que tivesse escutado o conselho de Alice sobre a compra de lingerie nova, mas Edward não parecia menos excitado por meu sutiã e calcinha branca de algodão. Eu estava feliz por ter tomado o conselho dela e ter me depilado hoje.

Os polegares de Edward roçaram em meus mamilos. Deixei escapar um gemido gutural. Ele continuou seus golpes de tortura ao longo de meus seios, os dedos mergulhando no decote e deslizando sobre as pontas endurecidas. Eu me perguntei se ele ia remover meu sutiã, ou se talvez ele estava esperando que eu o fizesse.

— Você disse que queria saber como me agradar? — Ele inclinou meu queixo para cima para encontrar seus olhos. — Considere esta lição número um. Não tenha medo de pedir o que quiser. Ouvir você falar é incrivelmente excitante.

Eu prendi a respiração e segurei-a. De jeito nenhum eu seria boa em conversa suja. Seria como me pedir para falar uma língua diferente. Eu não poderia mesmo vocalizar o que eu queria em simples português.

Suas mãos caíram de meu queixo e seguraram meus dois seios, aproximando-os na palma da mão.

— Eu estive sonhando com suas tetas por semanas. Vê-las pulando em cima de mim enquanto você montava no meu pau.

Deixei escapar um gemido com suas palavras, uma jorrada de calor umedecendo meu sexo.

Edward sorriu como se fosse uma vitória.

— Tente você agora.

Meus nervos estavam de volta enquanto eu tentava pensar. Eu me contorci no seu colo e senti seu pau pressionando firme contra mim. Antes que eu percebesse, estava deixando escapar.

— Eu amo a sensação de seu pau duro. — Deus, eu parecia estúpida. Mas a cabeça de Edward caiu contra o sofá e ele fechou os olhos, como se saboreando minhas palavras. Eu imediatamente me senti orgulhosa.

Ele me guiou para a sua boca pela parte de trás do meu pescoço, enfiando os dedos no meu cabelo.

— Você quer brincar com ele?

Eu assenti, incapaz de formar palavras.

Ele sorriu contra meus lábios. — Boa menina. Mas ainda não. Primeiro eu preciso fazer você gozar.

'_Precisa? Me fazer gozar? _Oh...'

Ele alcançou o gancho do meu sutiã e o abriu com um simples toque, em seguida, aliviou as tiras para baixo dos meus ombros e descartou-o no chão ao lado de nós.

Sua boca se juntou as mãos nas carícias amorosas, lambendo e sugando meus picos endurecidos. Eu agarrei seus cabelos e empurrei meu peito em direção a sua boca ávida, querendo mais.

— Oh Deus, isso é bom. — eu gemi.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo para analisar o que estava acontecendo, ele virou-me de forma que eu estava deitada de costas no sofá e ele estava ajoelhado no chão ao meu lado puxando minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas.

— Eu quero ouvir você gritar meu nome... — Ele sussurrou contra a minha coxa.

Isso não ia acontecer. Eu estava hiper consciente de não querer acordar Reneesme. Pelo menos um de nós estava pensando claramente.

Ele mergulhou os dedos entre as minhas coxas, levemente percorrendo o comprimento das minhas pregas.

— Você está tão molhada, baby. — Sua voz estava rouca, mal no controle.

Mordi o lábio e abri mais as minhas coxas, o que lhe permitia explorar. Eu já estava longe de me sentir constrangida.

Ele colocou um longo dedo dentro de mim, e deslizou para dentro e para fora com uma pressão suave.

— Você gosta disso, docinho? — Ele deu um beijo suave logo abaixo do meu umbigo.

Eu choraminguei em resposta.

Seus olhos ficaram presos nos meus e então ele acrescentou um segundo dedo.

— Tão apertada, tão linda. — Ele murmurou.

— Mais, por favor. — Eu implorei.

Ele gemeu e deslizou os dedos com mais força, afundando em mim até que eu estava ofegante e me contorcendo sob sua mão talentosa. Em seguida, ele abaixou-se, varrendo a língua sobre o meu sexo e meu mundo se despedaçou. O calor úmido de sua boca explodiu em torno de mim, a sensação fazendo meus quadris pularem fora do sofá.

— Edward! — Ofeguei. _Droga. _Tanto para não gritar. Eu não me importava. Levantei meus quadris para encontrar sua boca e cavalguei a onda pulsante enquanto um orgasmo intenso irrompia através do meu núcleo. Abri os olhos e encontrei os olhos de Edward ainda parados em mim.

— Você é linda. — Ele sussurrou.

Eu engoli e ergui-me em uma posição sentada, de repente me sentindo insegura sobre a minha nudez. Edward ainda estava completamente vestido.

Sua mão no meu braço me parou.

— Onde você pensa que está indo?

Olhei para sua virilha e fiquei alarmada ao ver a protuberância grande clamando para ser liberada. Lambi os lábios secos.

— Posso colocar minha calcinha?

Seus lábios se curvaram no mais ínfimo dos sorrisos, mas ele levantou-as cuidadosamente do chão.

— Se isso vai fazer você mais confortável. Mas o seu seio fica fora. — Ele leu a parte de trás da calcinha. — Domingo, huh?

Peguei-as de suas mãos e deslizei-as sobre minhas pernas trêmulas.

— Você vai me mostrar... o que fazer...? — Olhei para a sua virilha.

Ele riu e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá, entrelaçando os dedos atrás da cabeça.

— Divirta-se, querida.

Desafivelei o cinto com os dedos desajeitados e então soltei o zíper. Um sorriso surgiu em minha boca pela pequena vitória e Edward inclinou-se para me beijar.

Ele ergueu os quadris enquanto eu puxava para baixo sua calça jeans e cueca boxer. Seu pênis, grosso e rígido, saltou livre para me cumprimentar e eu suguei uma respiração profunda.

— Você ainda está depilado. — Murmurei. Eu me perguntei se ele ia ser protagonista em um outro vídeo em breve. O pensamento tanto me animou como incomodou.

Um sorriso cruzou seus lábios. — Diga-me uma coisa... você viu meu vídeo, certo?

Olhei para baixo.

— Responda-me.— Ele inclinou meu queixo para cima, correndo os dedos ao longo do comprimento da minha garganta.

Assenti.

— Quantas vezes? — Sua voz era baixa e áspera.

Eu dei de ombros. Mesmo que pudesse encontrar a minha voz, eu não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta. Tinham sido demais para contar.

— Você se tocou?

Assenti novamente.

— Porra, isso é quente. — Sua voz áspera enviou uma jorrada de umidade para minha calcinha. — Mostre-me. — ele ordenou.

Invocando a minha coragem, eu tirei minha calcinha e deslizei minha mão entre minhas pernas, segurando sua coxa com a outra mão pois ainda estava equilibrada sobre os joelhos. Edward manteve os olhos presos nos meus antes de lentamente abaixá-los para onde minha mão estava esfregando em círculos suaves sobre meu clitóris. Ele prendeu a respiração e segurou-a.

— Maldição baby, essa é a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi.

Eu sorri torto para ele e soltei minha mão, me sentindo insegura. Algumas coisas eram apenas para serem feitas em particular.

— É melhor quando você faz isso. — admiti.

Ele se inclinou e me beijou, deslizando a mão entre minhas pernas.

— Posso? — Seu dedo médio entrou facilmente dentro de mim.

— Sim... — Eu gemi à plenitude súbita.

Ele esfregou seu dedo ao longo da minha parede interna e eu quase desmoronei no chão. Segurei suas pernas para permanecer na posição vertical.

— Meus dedos são maiores. — ele sussurrou. — Eu posso alcançar o seu ponto G. — Ele beliscou meus lábios em um beijo rápido, massageando o local novamente e novamente. Minhas unhas cravaram em suas pernas. — Espere até que eu esteja dentro de você. — ele sussurrou.

Eu choraminguei.

— Esta noite não, docinho.

Eu gemi em protesto. — Edward.

— Shh. — Seu dedo continuou suas ministrações torturantes. — Eu não vou te foder hoje à noite.

Estremeci com o uso do termo. — Você quer dizer fazer amor?

Seu dedo parou dentro de mim. — Não. Eu quero dizer foder. Se você quiser fazer amor, procura o seu menino no clube de campo, se você quer ser bem fodida, você vem para mim. — Sua voz era áspera. — Mas não até que você esteja pronta. Não até que você me peça.

Eu assenti, sabendo que ele estava certo. Eu não estava pronta, mas isso não significava que eu queria que ele parasse, especialmente quando eu estava tão perto novamente.

Edward lentamente começou a trabalhar seu dedo longo contra o meu ponto sensível, mais uma vez. Segurei suas coxas e apertei meus olhos fechados enquanto uma intensa pressão se instalava dentro de mim, e que floresceu em um orgasmo de fazer tremer a terra. Ele soltou um gemido torturado me olhando com desejo queimando em seus olhos. Meus olhos se fecharam em êxtase completo quando eu me deixei levar pelas sensações.

De repente eu não podia esperar mais para tocá-lo. Inclinei-me e arrastei um caminho de beijos suaves e úmidos ao longo de seu pau. Seu cheiro era almiscarado e decididamente masculino, e eu queria mais. Eu ansiava por ele de uma forma que era primordial e totalmente nova para mim.

Eu provoquei a cabeça de seu pau na minha boca, e chupei a pele lisa. Sua respiração saiu em um sibilar de entre os dentes. Minhas mãos juntaram-se à diversão, acariciando de cima para baixo enquanto eu devorava o comprimento dele.

— Droga, baby. — Ele gemeu, sua cabeça caindo de volta contra o sofá.

Eu nunca soube que isso poderia ser tão prazeroso, mas me encontrei perdida no ritmo de chupar e lamber e minhas mãos se arrastando ao longo do seu pau.

— Exatamente assim, meu anjo. Acaricie-o. — Ele observou minhas mãos trabalhando de cima a baixo de seu comprimento e gemeu um rugido profundo e baixo em sua garganta. Meu coração disparou. Ouvir os sons que saíam dele era tão sexy. — Eu vou gozar. — ele ofegou.

Segundos depois, jatos quentes de sêmen explodiram no fundo de minha garganta e Edward lançou um gemido final.

Um sorriso satisfeito cruzou seus lábios e ele olhou para mim com admiração.

— Maldição baby, você não tinha que engolir. — Ele acariciou meu queixo com o polegar, estudando-me com cuidado.

Não era como se eu tivesse um plano bem pensado. Eu tinha apenas feito o que precisava fazer. Eu não ia sair correndo para o banheiro, minha bunda balançando enquanto eu corria para longe. Não, obrigado. Além disso, não tinha sido tão ruim assim.

Ele sorriu um sorriso sonolento. — Caso você esteja se perguntando... isso foi fodidamente incrível.

Eu já não empalidecia ao seu uso excessivo da palavra f***, isso só o tornava mais apelativo para mim. Edward era todo másculo. Não haveria como mudá-lo, como tentar controlá-lo. Talvez fosse a minha educação rígida, mas havia algo dentro de mim que o invejava.

Calor inundou meu rosto pelo seu elogio, e eu levantei meu queixo para encontrar seus olhos. Ele continuou traçando círculos preguiçosos ao longo de minha bochecha, trabalhando a mão por trás do meu cabelo para massagear meu pescoço, sem se preocupar em colocar seu pau amolecido dentro de suas calças. Como ele não se importava com o nosso estado quase nu, eu relaxei nas suas carícias, descansando minha cabeça em sua coxa.

— Isso sabe bem, docinho? — Ele sussurrou.

— Hum... hum. — Eu murmurei, minha cabeça baixando para lhe dar melhor acesso. Seus dedos percorriam quase todo o meu pescoço e ele usava uma forte mas suave pressão. Chuparia-o todos os dias se isso significasse receber uma massagem como esta depois. Eu relaxei com o seu toque e sua atenção amorosa.

Vários minutos depois, e à beira de cair no sono, eu me levantei e me compus. Edward ajeitou sua roupa, deu um beijo rápido em minha boca e, em seguida, desceu o corredor, o que eu assumi que era para verificar Reneesme. Acima de tudo, ele era um bom irmão mais velho, e isso era tudo o que realmente importava.

Sem saber o que fazer comigo mesma, recolhi as garrafas vazias de cerveja e as levei para a cozinha para joga-las fora. Eu não sabia onde estava a lixeira, ou se ele tinha uma. Edward entrou na cozinha atrás de mim.

— Basta deixar aí. Eu vou limpar pela manhã. — Ele deu um beijo na parte de trás do meu pescoço e me virei para abraçá-lo, me confortando pelo seu caloroso abraço. — Deixe-me levá-la lá fora. Eu quero ter certeza de que você chega segura no seu carro.

Não comentei que meu carro estava apenas a trinta metros de distância, eu simplesmente assenti e permiti que ele colocasse a mão na minhas costas e me conduzisse até a porta. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com a gente compartilhando asas de frango, futebol e sexo oral. O que quer que tenha trazido o seu lado protetor, eu não iria reclamar. Era muito bom.


	12. Capítulo XI

Capítulo XI

Edward

**Ter o corpo disposto de Bella tão perto quase me enviou sobre a **borda. Observar sua pequena mão envolver meu eixo tinha enviado uma latejante corrida de sangue para meu pau. Eu era louco o suficiente para acreditar que algo resultaria disso, além de uma amizade centrada em torno de Reneesme e dos benefícios paralelos de adorar seu corpo doce uma vez que o sol se punha? Certamente ela percebia que eu não me encaixava na sua vida, definitivamente. Mas queria aproveitar o que eu tinha, por tanto tempo quanto eu conseguisse ter.

Naquela noite eu adormeci com a memória da voz suave de Bella lendo o livro favorito de Reneesme, e como ela animou as vozes de cada personagem de um jeito diferente para fazer Reneesme rir. Com um sorriso sonolento plantado em meus lábios, eu caí no sono.

No sábado, Bella ligou e perguntou se poderia pegar Reneesme para um dia de meninas. Depois que me recuperei do meu silêncio atordoado, eu concordei. Esta menina continuava a me destruir. Era como se ela soubesse o caminho para o meu coração endurecido, através de Reneesme. Talvez eu nunca tenha considerado um relacionamento sério antes porque ninguém nunca tinha mostrado interesse em desenvolver um relacionamento com Reneesme também. Uma vez que elas descobriam sobre a minha irmã, normalmente corriam.

Uma hora mais tarde, Reneesme gritou o nome de Bells enquanto observava o pequeno SUV BMW parar ao lado do meio fio. Nós encontramos Bells na calçada.

— Então, o que vocês meninas farão hoje?

— Bem, eu estava pensando em deixar a senhorita Reneesme escolher. Nós poderíamos ter um dia de beleza no spa, ou podemos ir a uma loja onde podemos escolher uma estatueta de cerâmica para pintar.

— Yeah! — O rosto de Reneesme se iluminou.

— Qual, boneca? Você tem que escolher. — A generosidade de Bella já era demais sem abusar.

O rosto arredondado de Reneesme parou em concentração por um instante antes que ela olhasse para Bella.

— Podemos fazer as duas coisas?

Bella sorriu aquele sorriso torto que eu adorava e assentiu.

— Claro meu docinho.

Eu ajudei a afivelar o cinto de Reneesme no banco de trás e coloquei seu andador na mala, em seguida, me reuni com Bella na porta do motorista.

— Você tem certeza que está bem com isso?

— Absolutamente. Vá aproveitar seu sábado. Basta manter as chamadas preocupadas em um mínimo. — Ela bateu no meu peito.

— Ok.

Eu as assisti ir embora. A menina que era dona do meu coração e a bonita Bella que o estava levando para um rumo totalmente novo.

Aproveitei a oportunidade rara para uma sessão de treinos extra com Jasper, mas voltar para uma casa vazia parecia estranho. Após cerca de uma hora de andar de um lado para o outro e sem nada para fazer, eu decidi ligar para Bella para saber delas. Talvez ela estava ficando louca. Era definitivamente a hora de ver como ela estava. Eu disquei seu celular e ela respondeu ao primeiro toque.

— Oi Edward. — Ela parecia sem fôlego. — Nós terminamos o local da cerâmica e já almoçamos. O que houve?

Eu ouvi um riso no fundo. — Onde vocês estão?

— No spa apenas no final da rua. Tudo bem se Reneesme cortar o cabelo? Será apenas as pontas.

— Ah, com certeza, sem problema. — Minha vizinha costumava corta-lo, mas que se dane. — Onde vocês estão? Eu poderia me encontrar com vocês e ver Reneesme.

— Claro. Ela adoraria, eu tenho certeza. — Ela me deu as instruções e eu parti em minha caminhonete, precisando sair da minha casa demasiado silenciosa.

Quando entrei no spa, fui saudado pelos sons de música da 'nova era', misturada com cantos de pássaros e o murmúrio de água, e cheiro de lavanda que era tão forte que me deu um tapa no rosto.

Virei uma esquina e encontrei Bella e Reneesme sentadas em umas cadeiras grandes, com os pés apoiados na sua frente.

— Edward! — Reneesme gritou uma vez que ela me viu.

Elas balançaram as unhas cor de rosa para mim. Eu não tinha certeza do que era suposto eu elogiar.

— Olhe para isso. Duas garotas muito bonitas.

Elas sorriram para o meu elogio, por isso parecia que eu tinha dito a coisa certa e nos dirigimos para a frente.

— Aqui. — Bella me entregou seu cartão de crédito. — Você pode pagar? Eu quero ir a padaria ao lado. Vai ser apenas um minuto.

— Claro.

Eu tomei o cartão, mas planejava pagar com o meu próprio, uma vez que Bella saísse. Ela já tinha feito muito por nós. Mas quando a garota no balcão me disse que o valor era de trezentos dólares, eu relutantemente entreguei o cartão de Bella. Trezentos dólares para pôr verniz na unha e dois cortes de cabelo? Seu cabelo nem sequer parecia diferente para mim. Uma coisa estava clara, Bella levava um estilo de vida que eu nunca seria capaz de oferecer. E eu certo como a merda não precisava que Reneesme se acostumasse a este tipo de tratamento.

Bella voltou alguns minutos depois carregando uma pequena caixa rosa de bolo, parecendo presunçosa. Ela assinou o recibo do cartão de crédito, pegou o cartão do balcão e saiu juntamente com Reneesme para o carro.

— Vejo você de volta em casa. — Ela falou.

Eu as fiquei olhando inutilmente até se afastarem, em seguida, fui para a minha caminhonete. Parei no caminho para pegar o jantar para nós três, precisando fazer algo para que as coisas ficassem novamente sob controle.

Uma vez que cheguei em casa eu podia ouvir Reneesme cantando e brincando em seu quarto e encontrei Bella sentada no sofá esperando por mim. Coloquei os sacos de comida na mesa e me virei para ela.

— Você não tinha que fazer tudo o que fez hoje. — Minha voz saiu mais severa do que eu pretendia.

Ela se levantou e colocou as mãos nos quadris.

— Eu sei, Edward. Eu queria. Eu nunca tive uma irmã mais nova. Você já pensou que talvez eu goste de passar tempo com ela?

Merda. Eu parecia um idiota. Esfreguei a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

— Desculpe, apenas é que isto é tudo muito novo para mim.

Não havia como negar que a maneira como Bella tratava Reneesme complicava mais as coisas entre nós. Torcia meu interior, e trazia meus instintos protetores.

Sua expressão se suavizou. — É novo para mim também. — Ela inclinou seu quadril contra o balcão, chegando inconscientemente mais perto de mim.

Eu ergui minha mão para tocar seu rosto, incapaz de resistir a tocar sua pele macia. Alisei meu polegar calejado ao longo de sua mandíbula.

— Hey. — Seus olhos encontraram os meus. — Sinto muito. Eu fico sensível quando o assunto é ela.

— Sim, eu notei. Essa é a última vez que eu tento fazer algo de bom.

Seu tom estava sério, mas ela olhou para mim com aquele sorriso torto malicioso dela. Eu queria beijar o sorriso de seu rosto lindo.

— Ah, não seja assim, docinho. Vamos. Fique para o jantar.

Ela olhou para o relógio. — Isso provavelmente poderia ser arranjado.

— Você tem algum lugar para ir? Não me diga que é outro encontro quente com a joia do clube de campo.

Ela riu. — Não, na verdade Alec não ligou mais. É só a minha mãe que fica me perseguindo para eu ir jantar. Deixe-me ligar para ela e ver se consigo adiar para amanhã à noite.

— Claro. Venha para dentro quando você tiver acabado.

Reneesme veio pelo corredor para mostrar suas unhas rosa combinando com as dos pés e a fada rosa de cerâmica que ela tinha pintado. Era uma explosão de rosa invadindo a minha casa, inferno, a minha vida.

— Vou colocá-la no meu quarto. — ela falou, já descendo o corredor.

Bella voltou e veio direto para mim, com um sorriso no rosto. Eu a puxei para um abraço.

— E aí? Você vai poder ficar?

Ela se aninhou em meu pescoço e inalou. — Sim, mas eu tive que fazer um acordo com a minha mãe.

Beijei seus lábios, em seguida, me afastei para olhar para ela.

— O quê?

— Eu disse a ela que estava com meu amigo Edward e ela insistiu que você se juntasse a nós para o jantar. Você está livre amanhã?

— Jantar? Com seus pais?

Afastei-a um pouco, avaliando-a. Ela não podia estar falando sério. Pensei que estávamos apenas nos divertindo, mas isso... encontrar os pais era algo mais, não era?

Seu lábio inferior destacou-se.

— Tudo bem?

— Ah, com certeza. Eu provavelmente posso pedir a Sophia para ficar aqui.

Seu sorriso vacilou momentaneamente a menção do nome de Sophia.

— Ok.

Bella ajudou Reneesme a lavar as mãos enquanto eu arrumava a mesa. Eu tinha parado no restaurante da vizinhança, e por não saber o que Bella gostava, eu peguei um hambúrguer e uma salada de frango grelhado para ela, junto com meu hambúrguer normal e um sanduíche para Reneesme de queijo grelhado.

Quando estávamos todos sentados em torno da mesa, Bella escolheu a salada de frango grelhado no jantar e Reneesme anunciou que queria salada, também. Bella graciosamente compartilhou a salada, dividindo-a em dois pratos enquanto eu guardava a comida extra na geladeira para o jantar da outra noite.

Conversamos um pouco enquanto comíamos, Bella e Reneesme relembrando seu dia de meninas. Assim que terminou com o jantar, Bella pulou da cadeira.

— Ah, eu quase esqueci. Trouxe a sobremesa. — Ela pegou a caixa rosa da padaria do balcão.

Balancei minha cabeça lentamente. — Você está nos estragando. O que você comprou?

— Cupcakes, o que mais? — Ela sorriu.

Eu ri e Reneesme bateu palmas, completamente inconsciente do apelido de Bella. Eu me inclinei para trás, pousando um braço nas costas da cadeira de Bella e observei enquanto ela removia um cupcake rosa fosco da caixa e o colocava na frente de Reneesme, tirando a película de papel. Os olhos de Reneesme arregalaram e ela não perdeu tempo mordendo o deleite enorme. Por seu entusiasmo, você pensaria que eu nunca alimento essa pobre criança. Bella riu e limpou a cobertura rosa da ponta do nariz de Reneesme.

Nós assistimos Reneesme terminar seu cupcake em relativo silêncio.

— Você não tem que fazer tudo isso sabe.

— Eu queria. — ela falou de volta.

Eu sabia que não adiantava discutir com ela, mas algo sobre isso não me parecia bem. Ela estava aqui cuidando de Reneesme e ficando comigo porque ela tinha pena de nós? Nós não precisávamos de sua maldita caridade.

Parecendo sentir o meu humor, Bella mergulhou seu dedo indicador na cobertura de um cupcake e trouxe-o para minha boca, seus olhos brilhando com desafio. Eu estendi a mão e agarrei-lhe o pulso, meus olhos presos nos dela enquanto eu girava a minha língua suavemente em todo o comprimento de seu dedo.

Bella soltou um gemido áspero. Reneesme riu ao nos ver, chamando a nossa atenção para o fato de que nós tínhamos companhia.

Eu limpei minha garganta, tentando recuperar alguma compostura e parar a dor latejante nas minhas bolas.

— Você quer mostrar a Bella como toma seu banho, enquanto eu limpo a cozinha?

Reneesme pulou e com uma mão segurando seu andador, ela agarrou a mão de Bella com a outra.

— Vamos, Bells. Eu vou te mostrar onde eu guardo as minhas bolhas.

Observar as duas juntas me fez questionar se Reneesme precisava mais de uma companhia feminina estável em sua vida. O pensamento me preocupou.

Eu limpei a cozinha ouvindo aos sons agradáveis de riso feminino e esguichos de água que vinham do fundo do corredor. Uma vez que tinha terminado, olhei para o banheiro, encontrando Reneesme coberta de bolhas, brincando com seus brinquedos de banho e Bella ajoelhada ao lado da banheira, balançando sua bela bunda para mim. Eu tomei um momento para inspecionar sua parte traseira bem torneada, a forma como os jeans abraçavam suas curvas e como a blusa tinha subido, expondo a curva da parte inferior das costas. Ela era sexy como o inferno e nem mesmo sabia disso. E ver seu lado afetivo com Reneesme, porra, isso trazia todos os lados de macho alfa em mim. Eu a queria.

Elas me viram olhando, e Bella se endireitou, puxando a camisa para baixo para cobrir a carne nua de costas.

— Bells, você pode tomar um banho e usar minhas bolhas quando eu acabar, se você quiser. — Disse Reneesme.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, vermelho subindo em suas bochechas. Ela deu à menina um sorriso trêmulo.

— Oh não, obrigado querida. Está tudo bem.

— Termine o banho. É hora de dormir. — Eu rosnei.

Elas notaram a aspereza da minha voz e os olhos de Bella permaneceram nos meus.

— Vamos lá, vamos te secar. — Ela instruiu, sua voz ficando instável assim como a minha.

Bella colocou Reneesme na cama e me encontrou na sala de estar. Sem uma palavra ou um único momento de hesitação, Bella atravessou a sala, e abaixou-se no meu colo. Eu coloquei a mão na bunda dela, puxando-a mais para perto, e a beijei. Seus beijos suaves e carinhosos estavam mexendo com a minha cabeça. Isso já não parecia apenas para diversão. Parecia mais. Muito mais.


	13. Capítulo XII

Capítulo XII

Bella

**Edward tinha sugerido que nós víssemos um filme sob o estratagema de **ficarmos abraçados no sofá, mas a maneira como seu corpo pressionava o meu firmemente contra a minha bunda e como ele acariciava e mordiscava meu pescoço estava me distraindo do filme. Eu podia sentir sua pulsação contra o meu corpo e relaxei no conforto que ele me proporcionava, mesmo sabendo que não poderia durar para sempre.

— Onde você mora, Bells? — Ele perguntou baixinho.

— Hm?

Ele distraidamente girou uma mecha de meu cabelo em torno de seu dedo.

— Do outro lado da cidade. — Eu bocejei. — Por quê?

— Eu não gosto que você tenha que dirigir para casa tarde da noite. — Sua preocupação suave pairou no ar em torno de nós parecendo fora do lugar, mas doce no entanto. — Mas se você ficar aqui... Reneesme iria fazer todos os tipos de perguntas que eu não estou pronto para responder.

O que ele queria dizer era que ele ainda não estava pronto para discutir onde esta relação se dirigia. Estávamos mesmo em um relacionamento? '_Deus, eu realmente precisava me acalmar um pouco.' _

— Edward, eu moro em um prédio seguro. Tenho um estacionamento subterrâneo e um porteiro. — Eu não mencionei o local de fitness, spa e portaria 24 horas, sabendo que isso era uma parte da minha vida que Edward não estava acostumado.

Ele não tocou mais no assunto, mas eu poderia dizer que a minha resposta não o satisfez. Ele colocou um braço pesado em volta do meu corpo e puxou-me mais apertado contra ele.

— Como é possível que você ainda seja virgem, docinho? Você é sexy como o inferno.

Eu considerei não só a questão dele, mas também a minha resposta. Não era algo que eu tinha planejado.

— Eu fui para uma escola privada só para meninas, e os poucos encontros que eu tive eram em sua maioria acompanhantes para os meus bailes, organizados por meus pais. Passávamos natais em Aspen, verões em nossa casa do lago, e eu acho que realmente só não houve oportunidade.

Mexi-me, me aconchegando mais perto de seu corpo quente.

— Eu decidi ficar por perto para a faculdade, em vez de afastar-me e encontrar meu próprio caminho como eu prometi a mim mesma que faria. E eu acho que apenas continuei a viver no molde que meus pais tinham criado. Estúpido, não é?

— Não, querida. Não é isso que eu quis dizer. — Ele me deu um abraço, me segurando perto. — Eu sei que não sou o tipo com quem você normalmente sai, mas talvez... só por agora...

— Shh. Vamos apenas ver onde isso vai, Edward.

Eu atei meus dedos com os dele e trouxe-os para os meus lábios para pressionar um beijo na parte de trás de sua mão. Ele riu contra o meu ouvido, enviando uma corrente de ar quente para a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

— Consigo pensar em algo que eu gostaria que você beijasse mais do que a minha mão. — Sua voz era baixa e áspera.

Alcancei atrás de mim para sentir sua ereção crescente no seu jeans e ele sugou uma respiração irregular. Rolei no sofá estreito para que eu ficasse de frente para ele.

Seus olhos estavam escuros, intensos e cheios de desejo. Sem dizer nada, cada um de nós começou a desabotoar a calça jeans do outro, enquanto nossas línguas colidiam em um beijo frenético.

Edward puxou minha calça jeans pelas minhas pernas, tomando minha calcinha com ele. Eu puxei as calças e sua cueca boxer apenas o suficiente até que eu senti o calor do seu pênis sólido pressionando contra a minha barriga nua. Agarrei-lhe com as duas mãos, tendo em conta como ele era abundante e, cuidadosamente, o acariciei.

— Foda-se, isso é tão bom.

Ele observou minhas mãos trabalharem para cima e para baixo, rosnando baixo em sua garganta. Puxou a barra da minha camisa, e eu liberei-o momentaneamente para levantar os braços acima da cabeça, o que lhe permitiu remover o pedaço ofensivo de tecido.

Ele girou-me até ficar em cima dele, de forma que estava nivelada contra seu corpo, sua ereção tensa cutucando a minha abertura. Estávamos tão perto, apenas alguns milímetros mais e ele estaria dentro de mim. Seu olhar escuro colidiu com o meu e me deixou sem palavras. Eu balancei meus quadris contra os seus, deslizando seu pau contra minhas dobras molhadas. Senti seu corpo ficar tenso e quando abri os olhos, ele estava com os olhos fechados com força e estava respirando de forma irregular.

Sons de um choro suave vieram do quarto de Reneesme. Nós nos separamos, nossos olhos procurando um ao outro.

— Edward! — Reneesme gritou.

Ele pulou, puxando sua calça jeans, e correu para o quarto.

Sentei-me no sofá e coloquei a minha roupa. O momento se foi. Eu podia ouvir a voz baixa de Edward murmurando carinhos suaves para Reneesme.

Eu coloquei meus sapatos e jaqueta. Tinha sido um longo dia, e minha guerra de emoções sobre Edward e o dia com Reneesme tinham me deixado exausta.

Edward voltou alguns minutos depois, parecendo desgastado.

— Ela está bem?

Ele esfregou a parte de trás do seu pescoço.

— Sim, ela está bem. Apenas um sonho ruim. Eu a coloquei na minha cama.

'_Oh.' _

Ele olhou para o meu casaco e franziu a testa.

— Está ficando tarde. — eu expliquei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Sim, acho que sim. — Ele atravessou a sala em dois passos fáceis e me puxou para seu peito, dando um beijo suave na minha boca. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite. — Eu sussurrei, sem fôlego com seu beijo.

Ele me acompanhou até a calçada e ficou perto da porta do carro enquanto eu subia para dentro.

— Então, amanhã? A que horas?

— Seis. Vamos nos encontrar em frente ao Clube de Campo Sherman Oaks.

Ele balançou a cabeça. — Porra, docinho...

Eu sabia que tinha convenientemente deixado de fora a parte sobre o jantar ser no clube dos meus pais. Sorri para ele docemente.

— Ah, e Edward? Use uma gravata. — Eu fechei a porta do carro em sua expressão atordoada e me afastei. Como passamos de estrela pornô/paciente para pseudo-namorado, eu não tinha ideia.

Apesar do dia doméstico acolhedor que tínhamos compartilhado, eu não podia esquecer que Edward e eu vinhamos de mundos muito diferentes, e sabia que o jantar com a meus pais testaria qualquer relação que tinhamos desenvolvido.

Vi Edward imediatamente. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa branca de abotoar e uma gravata azul marinho, com calças à combinar. Ele parecia sexy como o pecado, mas eu não poderia deixar de notar como ele parecia fora de lugar enquanto olhava para a entrada do clube, sua tatuagem brincando de esconde-esconde com o colarinho da camisa. E ele deve ter sentido isso também, porque seus olhos corriam ao redor do estacionamento, procurando-me, e ele só relaxou quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus.

Ele me avaliou com um sorriso sexy enquanto eu me aproximava, meus saltos agulha clicando contra o caminho de tijolos. Pressionou a mão contra a parte inferior das minhas costas uma vez que eu estava perto e me puxou apertado, inclinando-se para colocar um beijo na minha garganta.

— Você está sexy, docinho. — Ele rosnou.

Corei com seu elogio, olhando para o meu vestido preto. Eu raramente tinha a chance de o vestir.

— Obrigado. — Meus olhos procuraram o estacionamento e quando vi meus pais se aproximando me afastei do abraço de Edward.

Minha mãe usava um terninho azul-claro e meu pai estava em seu habitual traje de domingo, um blazer azul marinho, gola desabotoada, sem gravata. Esse era o único dia da semana em que ele não usava gravata, considerando que trabalhava quase a toda a hora. Mas eu sabia que Edward usar uma faria uma boa impressão.

Quando eles se aproximaram, Edward se inclinou em direção ao meu ouvido.

— Por que eu tenho que usar uma gravata, se ele não usa?

Dei uma cotovelada em suas costelas e coloquei um sorriso no meu rosto quando meus pais se aproximaram.

Um homem de terno se aproximou da nossa esquerda, lançando um conjunto de chaves na mão de Edward.

— Ei, o mantenha ligado. Eu vou estar de volta em alguns minutos.

Os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus, cheios de irritação. Oh! Minha confusão desapareceu quando eu percebi que ele pensava que Edward era o manobrista.

Edward resmungou alguma coisa para o homem, e jogou as chaves de volta para ele, ao mesmo tempo que meus pais pararam ao nosso lado.

Minha mãe e eu trocamos beijos e eu dei ao meu pai um abraço rápido antes de apresentá-los a Edward.

Eles lhe sorriram educadamente e ele e meu pai apertaram as mãos.

— O que foi isso? — Meu pai perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o cara, que agora esperava no meio fio pelo verdadeiro manobrista.

— Apenas um mal entendido. — eu interrompi rapidamente antes que Edward pudesse abrir a boca, e fixei um sorriso no meu rosto.

Isto era estranho. Muito estranho. '_Siga com isso, Bella.' _

Os olhos da minha mãe percorreram meu vestido e sua boca se apertou. Eu puxei a barra da minha saia, desejando que ficasse mais perto de meus joelhos. Edward percebeu o que eu estava fazendo e pegou a minha mão na sua, dando-lhe um aperto firme antes de liberá-la. Eu respirei fundo e nos encaminhamos atrás de meus pais para a sala de jantar.

Nos sentamos à mesa dos meus pais que era sempre perto das janelas com vista para o campo de golfe. Como o outono estava chegando, não havia muitos golfistas no campo hoje, exceto algumas almas dedicadas terminando suas jogadas.

Edward foi muito cavalheiro, parecendo ter esquecido o incidente com o manobrista, e puxou minha cadeira antes de se estabelecer em sua própria. Ele franziu a testa para a quantidade de talheres em seu lugar e eu dei um aperto suave em seu joelho por debaixo da mesa.

— Bella nunca trouxe um _acompanhante _para nossos jantares de domingo. — mãe disse, olhando desconfiada para Edward.

Edward, reagindo rápido, agarrou minha mão em cima da mesa.

— Bem, eu estou feliz por estar aqui.

Minha mãe se acomodou em sua cadeira, com as costas ainda eretas, mas aparentemente satisfeita com a resposta dele.

O garçom veio para escrever o pedido dos nossos drinques, começando com o de Edward. Ele pediu uma garrafa de cerveja. Eu estremeci. Nós nunca bebemos cerveja nos jantares de domingo. Era uma espécie de coisa com meus pais. O resto de nós pediu chá gelado.

Quando o garçom retornou com nossas bebidas, Edward acenou que não precisava de um copo e eu pensei que os olhos de minha mãe cairiam de sua cabeça. Mas quando ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e bebeu direto na garrafa, expondo uma pequena secção de sua tatuagem, minha mãe ofegou e agarrou a toalha da mesa à sua frente.

Eu queria ir ao banheiro me esconder. Não teria sido a primeira vez que eu faria isso. A última cabine no banheiro tinha servido como meu esconderijo ocasional por anos quando precisava escapar da intromissão de minha mãe.

Meu pai finalmente fez a pergunta que eu sabia que estava na sua mente desde o encontro com o Edward.

— Então, o que você faz, Edward?

Edward deu outro gole fortificante de cerveja antes de responder.

— Eu trabalho em construção. Com telhados principalmente.

— Hmm, — minha mãe apertou os lábios.

Meu pai simplesmente assentiu. — Você gosta de trabalhar com as mãos? Eu nunca fui muito bom nisso. Inferno, eu praticamente tenho que chamar um eletricista apenas para trocar uma lâmpada.

Edward sorriu e relaxou um pouco em sua cadeira. — Sim, eu gosto de ver os resultados concretos do meu trabalho. Eu faço todos os tipos de coisas, carpintaria, elétrica... me avise se você precisar de uma mão. Não faço canalização, mas o resto eu consigo geralmente descobrir.

Percebi que nunca tinha ouvido Edward falar sobre o seu trabalho. Eu gostava de o ouvir descreve-lo. Era igual a como eu me sentia sobre enfermagem. Gostava da noção de ajudar a melhorar alguma coisa, deixando-o em melhor estado do que o encontrei. Claro, meu trabalho era com pessoas e o de Edward era com materiais inertes, mas eu ainda entendia o que ele queria dizer. Duvidava que meu pai poderia se relacionar, os balanços de contas não eram exatamente emocionantes. Mas eu gostei que ele conversasse e sorrisse, pelo menos tentando se relacionar com Edward.

O garçom logo voltou, perguntando o nosso pedido.

— Costela, prime especial, Sr. e Sra. Swan?

Meus pais concordaram com a cabeça. Edward entregou seu menu sem olhar para ele.

— Você tem hambúrgueres aqui?

O garçom assentiu. — Certamente, senhor.

Sem saber o que me possuiu, talvez fosse o regresso da Bella que comia asa de galinha sem pudor, eu segui o exemplo do Edward.

— Vou querer hambúrguer também.

— Mas você sempre come costela… — Minha mãe interrompeu.

— Eu sei, mas estou no clima para uma noite de hambúrguer.

— Não seja boba, ela vai comer costela. — minha mãe disse ao garçom.

O olhar do garçom saltou entre mim e minha mãe, aparentemente não tendo certeza de quem ouvir, quando Edward interrompeu.

— Bella é uma menina grande, ela sabe o que quer. — A declaração estava associada a um significado mais profundo e todos sabiam disso.

Eu não pude evitar sorrir para ele antes de voltar-me para o garçom.

— O hambúrguer, por favor. Bem passado e com queijo gouda.

Edward se inclinou para trás, colocando seu braço sobre as costas da minha cadeira, casualmente bebericando sua cerveja.

— Você tem visto muito o Alec, querida? — Minha mãe perguntou.

'_Bom timing, mãe.' _

Edward olhou para mim, claramente interessado na minha resposta.

— Não, mãe. — Eu disse em um tom cortante, enviando-lhe um olhar que dizia 'pare'.

O resto do jantar passou sem mais drama. Meu pai e Edward tentaram encontrar temas para discutir, e depois de várias falsas partidas com investimentos e depois política, finalmente encontraram algo em que eles poderiam concordar, o Chicago Bears futebol. Logo eles estavam animadamente discutindo jogadas e a última prisão do zagueiro.

Minha mãe comeu em silêncio, apunhalando o seu jantar e o empurrando em torno de seu prato. Meu hambúrguer estava delicioso, e eu me perguntei por que nunca tinha pedido um antes. Comi tanto que meu vestido estava quase estourando quando deixamos o restaurante um pouco mais tarde.

Edward e eu permanecemos no estacionamento depois que meus pais se afastaram. Sua caminhonete destoava no estacionamento cheio de carros de luxo, sedãs e SUVs. Incluindo o meu próprio.

— É Sophia quem está com Reneesme?

— Sim. — Ele respondeu.

— Você tem tempo para uma bebida? Eu não moro muito longe daqui.

Gostava da ideia de que ele soubesse onde eu morava, para não mencionar que eu estava ansiosa para continuar de onde paramos na última noite antes de sermos interrompidos pelo pesadelo de Reneesme.

Ele suspirou e passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo, em seguida, afrouxou a gravata no colarinho.

— É melhor não.

O ar ao nosso redor mudou. Parecia duro, frio.

— Edward? — Dei um passo mais perto. — Por que isso?

Eu me preparei, pronta para ouvir que o julgamento da minha mãe foi demais e que ele estava me cortando da sua vida.

— Eu preciso chegar em casa para ver Reneesme.

Seus olhos se recusaram a olhar para os meus e eu sabia que havia algo que ele estava escondendo.

Eu estava prestes a dizer-lhe que Reneesme ficaria bem pela próxima hora, mas algo sobre sua postura rígida me disse para não pressioná-lo.

— Ah, então eu acho que poderia ir com você para sua casa.

Ele deu um passo para trás. — Esta noite não, Bella.

Fiz uma careta e quando, de repente, percebi que ele tinha me chamado Bella, em vez de docinho, meu estômago torceu em um nó doloroso.

— O que há de errado?

— Ouça, Bells. Você e eu nos divertimos, mas ambos sabemos que eu não posso pagar as merdas a que você está acostumada. Spa, pedicures e jantares caros não se encaixam na minha vida. Isto tem que acabar em algum momento e quanto mais tempo passarmos juntos, mais vai doer para Reneesme quando isso acontecer.

— Sinto muito, eu só pensei que o mergulho quente e a massagem seriam bons para as pernas dela.

Essa visita ao spa não tinha sido por mim. Eu tinha feito isso pela Reneesme. Seus olhos se arregalaram em compreensão e um flash de culpa cintilou através deles.

— Independentemente disso, você sabe que eu estou certo. A desaprovação foi notória nos rostos de seus pais. Eu não fui para a faculdade. Eu não tenho nenhum diploma. Tenho responsabilidades, uma hipoteca e a custódia total de uma irmã de seis anos de idade.

— O que foi tudo aquilo lá dentro de _"Bella é uma menina grande, e ela sabe o que quer?" _— Eu o desafiei. Claro, ele tinha responsabilidades, mas eu já não mostrei a ele que estava a bordo com a Reneesme? E daí se ele não tinha um diploma universitário? Ele tinha um maldito mestrado em sedução.

— Você é uma adulta. Deve ser capaz de se impor a seus pais.

— Bem... eu sei o que quero. — Meu tom foi desafiador e meus olhos não vacilaram nos seus.

Ele suspirou e afastou os olhos de mim. — Isso até pode ser verdade, mas eu tenho uma menina para cuidar. Ela não tem ninguém. Ela tem que vir em primeiro lugar. Desculpe.

— Eu sei. — Eu entendia isso, realmente.

— Você está me dizendo que acha que seus pais alguma vez aceitariam o nosso namoro? Não. Você sabe que não. Sua mãe estava tentando te juntar com Alec, enquanto eu estava sentado bem ali.

— Não me importo.

— Eu importo. — Sua expressão não vacilou. Era como se alguém tivesse me socado no meu peito e eu estava lutando para respirar.

— Edward... — Estendi a mão para o seu antebraço, mas ele deu um passo para trás.

— Vá para casa, Bella.

Seu tom de voz sem emoção praticamente congelou a minha pele e eu tropecei para trás em meus saltos. Não querendo que ele me visse chorar, eu me virei e corri para o meu carro.

* * *

><p><strong>E agora meninas, será que é o fim para eles?<strong>

**Bora lá comentar, e dizer o que vocês acham.**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	14. Capítulo XIII

**leticiaspb e** **LittleQueeny** **obrigada por favoritarem a estória!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo XIII<p>

Edward

**Manter a minha distância de Bella era mais difícil do que eu **imaginava. A cada dia a minha mente me dizia para me dirigir ao hospital e vê-la, e Deus sabe que eu queria vê-la, ouvir sua voz, ver como ela estava indo. Para não mencionar que durante os primeiros dias da ausência de Bella, Reneesme me deixou louco falando de _Bells _sem parar. Eu não tinha a intenção de perder a paciência com ela, mas desde que o fiz, ela não havia trazido o tema de Bella novamente.

'_Obrigada fodido Deus.' _

Foi como disse a Bella, eu sabia desde o começo que isso ia acabar assim, com uma certa garotinha perguntando onde ela tinha ido e meu maldito coração esmagado por causa disso.

Não havia como negar que o encontro com os pais de Bella tinha mudado as coisas. Depois da troca de palavras no estacionamento, não tínhamos falado mais. Eu quase quebrei minha resistência e liguei para ela várias vezes, mas estava tentando como o inferno manter alguma distância. Ela tinha que ver que essa coisa entre nós não ia funcionar. Quer dizer, o que ela esperava, que eu conquistaria seus pais e colocaria um anel em seu dedo? É claro que ela não merecia nada menos. Mas o mundo real não era como uma daquelas histórias de contos de fadas malditas em que Reneesme acreditava.

Depois de ignorar várias chamadas de Emmett, eu finalmente decidi que era hora de fazer outro filme. Eu disse a mim mesmo que esse seria o meu último. Eu pagaria as contas pendentes de Reneesme, além da minha visita ao ER e teria terminado com esse assunto.

Peguei meu telefone e liguei, sabendo que eu tinha apenas alguns minutos antes de Reneesme descer do ônibus.

— Emmett? Sim, eu aceito fazer outro filme. Quando e onde?

Eu ouvi quando ele me deu as instruções. Amanhã. Depile-se de manhã. Esteja no local ao meio-dia.

— Feito. Vejo você lá. — Eu terminei a chamada. Não tinha sequer perguntado com quem eu estaria trabalhando. Não importava. Eu precisava do dinheiro. Meu contrato estipulava o que eu não faria, 'atuação gay' o resto, eu sabia que poderia lidar.

Uma vez que Reneesme desceu do ônibus, eu coloquei seu lanche e seus desenhos, peguei uma garrafa de cerveja e levei para a garagem, necessitando relaxar reorganizando minha caixa de ferramentas, ou perfurando algo. Faça a sua escolha.

Isso fez pouco para aliviar a minha tensão, e dez minutos depois eu estava de volta para dentro.

— Reneesme?

Estava completo silêncio na casa. Isso não era um bom sinal. Eu dobrei a esquina da cozinha para a sala de estar e pisei em algo molhado e quente. _Que infer…? _

Quando entrei na sala de estar, a razão para o carpete úmido ficou clara. Reneesme tinha tentado levar uma panela grande de água para o quarto e despejou-a no chão, com base na poça sob meus pés e na panela virada na minha frente.

— Reneesme, o que você está fazendo? — Eu peguei a panela virada, em seguida, estendi a mão para arrancar as minhas meias molhadas.

Encontrei Reneesme chorando silenciosamente no sofá. Corri para ela.

— Boneca? O que aconteceu?

Ela fungou, puxando o lábio inferior em sua boca.

— Eu queria fazer uma pedicura como eu e Bells fizemos.

Por isso a panela de água? Para molhar seus pés? Abracei-a contra meu peito.

— Shh. Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. — Porra. Eu não tinha informação em como lidar com isso. Como eu iria lidar com a situação quando ela começasse seu período ou quisesse ir em um encontro? Caramba.

Logo quando eu estava começando a ficar com a minha vida sob controle e conseguindo colocar a dor de perder Bella de lado, a vida me deu um duro golpe no intestino. Meu primeiro instinto foi ligar para Bella, pedir-lhe para voltar, mas eu continuei a limpeza do restante da água, tentando convencer-me a não fazê-lo. Quando eu não podia adiar por mais tempo, puxei meu celular do bolso e disquei o número dela. A linha tocou várias vezes antes de seu correio de voz atender. Droga. Desliguei sem deixar uma mensagem. O que eu diria? '_Sou um idiota, mas você pode colocar isso de lado e voltar?' _Sim, isso iria funcionar.

Joguei os panos molhados na pia quando meu celular tocou. Puxei do meu bolso e a tela piscando nome Bella fez meu coração saltar. Bella.

— Docinho?

Ela riu nervosamente, toda feminina. Deus, como eu precisava ouvir aquela risada. Meus ombros tensos instantaneamente se aliviaram e eu afundei em uma cadeira na mesa da cozinha.

— Edward? — Sua voz era cautelosa. — Eu vi que você ligou.

Eu odiava ouvir sua voz tão formal. — Sim, é só... Reneesme... ela está muito arrasada desde que você sumiu.

— Reneesme?

Ela perguntou, sua voz marcada com um toque de sarcasmo.

— Sim, — eu disse perdendo a coragem.

— Bem, vamos esclarecer uma coisa. Eu não _sumi_, eu fui afastada. Há uma diferença, você sabe, não é?

— Eu sei, — disse timidamente.

Ela soltou um suspiro exasperado. — Agora me diga o que aconteceu com Reneesme.

Expliquei a panela virada de água no chão e o fato de que Reneesme estava atualmente sentada no sofá com uma das minhas camisas velhas, tomando uma taça de sorvete. Antes do jantar. Só para acalmar os soluços sobre o derramamento da água.

— Eu vou estar aí em 10 minutos. — disse Bella.

— Obrigada, docinho.

— Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa. — Ela estalou, sua voz misturada com raiva. — Eu estou indo para ver a Reneesme. Não você. — E com isso ela desligou.

'_Droga.' _

Ter Bella a caminho me fez sentir mais leve, de alguma forma. Mesmo que ela só estivesse vindo para ver Reneesme, a água derramada e o carpete molhado não me incomodaram mais. Fui para o meu quarto para trocar a roupa molhada e esperar Bella chegar.

A chegada de Bella foi recebida com gritos de risadas de Reneesme agarrando seu andador para correr para cumprimentá-la na porta da frente. Eu fiquei para trás e assisti Bella pegá-la em um abraço. Bella estava positivamente brilhando. Ela estava mais bonita do que a minha memória poderia ter processado. Seu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, vários fios de cabelo emolduravam seu rosto e ela estava vestida casualmente com jeans e um top rosa. Ela parecia boa o suficiente para comer. O meu próprio docinho.

Mas Bella estava toda negócios, cuidando de Reneesme e me ignorando completamente. Eu nunca me senti estranho na minha própria casa, mas certamente agora senti. Ela levantou Reneesme no seu quadril, embalando e balançando-a.

— Shh, — Bella sussurrou. — Eu estou aqui.

Ouvir Reneesme perguntar a ela entre soluços por que ela não tinha vindo antes, arrasou meu coração.

Uma vez que Reneesme estava sossegada e tranquila, Bella caminhou até a cozinha, pegou sua bolsa na mesa da cozinha e foi para a porta.

Peguei a mão dela, mas ela puxou se livrando do meu alcance.

— Por favor, Bells. Você poderia ficar mais um pouco?

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, cheios de perguntas.

— Por você ou por Reneesme?

Eu engoli. — Por mim.

Peguei a mão dela mais uma vez, percebendo que ela não lutou comigo dessa vez, mas que sua mão continuou mole na minha. Dei-lhe um aperto.

— Eu ainda me lembro de…. — Bella começou.

— Eu sei o que eu disse, mas sou um idiota, ok?

— Sim, você é. — Ela concordou. Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na sua voz, mesmo que seu rosto permanecesse impassível.

— Então você vai ficar? Eu até vou cozinhar para você. Não vai ser costela, mas...

Ela riu. — Acho que eu poderia comer.

— Vamos lá. Eu tenho duas senhoritas bonitas para alimentar. — Coloquei Reneesme em uma cadeira da sala de jantar. — O que você diz, ovos mexidos?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e nos estabelecemos na mesa, e Bella relutantemente se juntou a mim na cozinha.

— Ovos? Para o jantar? — Bella questionou em um tom de surpresa.

— O que você tem contra ovos?

— Nada. — Ela respondeu. — Eu apenas nunca comi ovos mexidos no jantar.

— Ei, você tente cozinhar para agradar o paladar de uma pessoa de 80 anos de idade e uma criança de três. Gostaria de ver o que você faria.

Ela colocou a mão no meu rosto e segurou meus olhos com os dela como se reconhecendo tudo o que eu tinha passado. Sorri para ela pela sua preocupação gentil, e depois de um momento, ela deixou cair sua mão e se afastou para permitir-me espaço para trabalhar. Tirei uma caixa de ovos e um pacote de queijo desfiado da geladeira e comecei a trabalhar.

Eu não tinha explicado toda a história para ela, e não planejava. O ano em que eu perdi minha avó foi duro o suficiente, ela basicamente me criou. Mas junte a isso meus pais deixando Reneesme comigo, ainda incapaz de andar aos três anos porque eles não tinham investido tempo ou dinheiro em seus cuidados, e a falta de saúde do meu avô... e sim, a vida tinha sido um inferno esse ano.

A verdade é que nenhum de nós gostou das minhas tentativas de cozinhar naquele primeiro ano, mas, em vez de morrer de fome, conseguimos fazer as coisas funcionarem. E uma caixa de ovos era barata. Naturalmente, naquela altura ainda sobrevivíamos dos cheques de segurança social escassos de meu avô, antes de ele morrer durante seu sono uma noite e eu começar a trabalhar em tempo integral.

Nossa, parecia que foi há tanto tempo. Agora eu cuidava de mim e Reneesme quase no piloto automático, mas naquela época, literalmente parecia uma façanha impossível.

Depois do jantar, Bella e eu acomodamos Reneesme na cama enquanto ela nos lia uma história. Mesmo que a história que ela tinha escolhido estivesse um pouco acima de seu nível de leitura, eu já a tinha lido para ela tantas vezes que ela tinha memorizado quase palavra a palavra. Meus olhos foram em direção a Bella, o braço jogado sobre os ombros de Reneesme enquanto estavam aconchegadas no travesseiro, bochechas rosadas e olhos colados ao livro que liam. Meu olhar seguiu o comprimento das pernas de Bella, até suas unhas dos pés cor de rosa. Corri meus dedos levemente sobre o arco de seu pé descalço e seus olhos encontraram os meus. Eu sabia que nós dois estávamos antecipando estar sozinhos esta noite. Eu também sabia que tinha que implorar bastante.

Uma vez que Reneesme estava dormindo, Bella e eu fomos para a sala. Ela começou a descer o corredor, mas as minhas mãos em sua cintura a detiveram. Eu a puxei contra meu peito. — Eu pensei que esta noite poderíamos ir para o meu quarto.

Seus olhos correram até os meus, tentando entender o que eu queria dizer. Ela piscou para mim com os olhos azuis arregalados de surpresa, confiando em mim, me seguindo onde eu queria levá-la. Peguei a sua mão e a levei para dentro do meu quarto escuro. Não me preocupei em acender a luz, isso só revelaria uma cama grande bagunçada, e uma única cômoda no canto, então eu gentilmente conduzi-a para a minha cama. Quando senti as costas de suas pernas colidirem contra o colchão, dei um pequeno empurrão a seus ombros e ela caiu para trás, rindo quando me puxou para baixo em cima dela.

Meus lábios procuraram os dela na escuridão, meu corpo precisando estar perto dela em todos os sentidos possíveis. Os nossos membros se entrelaçaram no centro da cama, mas eu tentei segurar meu peso para não esmagá-la. Não podia acreditar que tinha sido estúpido o suficiente para afastá-la. Se por algum pequeno milagre este anjo ainda me queria e me achava bom o suficiente para ela, eu era dela. De corpo e alma.

— Ei, eu quase esqueci. Tenho algo para você. — Eu me desvencilhei dela, fazendo meu caminho até meu armário e localizei o que estava procurando.

— Onde está sua bolsa?

— Você pode me dar.

— Não agora. Vou guardá-lo dentro de sua bolsa para mais tarde.

— Tudo bem. Minha bolsa está no sofá.

— Volto já. — Eu corri pelo corredor, depositando a lata em sua bolsa antes de voltar para ela.

Ela tinha afastado as cobertas e estava descansando no centro da cama quando voltei. Uma vez que eu a encontrei, ela aninhou-se em meu peito, a cabeça debaixo do meu queixo como se este ponto tivesse sido desenhado exclusivamente para ela. Inferno, talvez tenha sido.

Ela estendeu uma mão debaixo da minha camiseta e me tranquilizou com carícias suaves que eu não merecia. Seus dedos tiraram toda a tensão no meu pescoço e ombros.

— Tudo vai ficar bem com Reneesme, sabe. Você está fazendo o melhor que pode. — ela sussurrou.

Ouvir sua aprovação de meus esforços com Reneesme foi um choque para o meu sistema. Era algo que eu nunca ouvi ninguém falar, muito menos eu mesmo. Sempre havia mais para fazer, mais para me preocupar, mais que eu deveria fazer.

A presença de Bella em nossas vidas era uma prova disso. Mas, novamente, ela veio preencher um vazio que eu não podia. Proporcionando um toque feminino. E vendo a alegria que ela trouxe para Reneesme, eu não ia roubar isso de Reneesme. Mas ver Bella reconhecer meus esforços, trabalhando para acalmar meus medos, partiu algo dentro de mim e meu coração se apertou no meu peito. Eu sabia que não merecia uma mulher assim pura e perfeita, mas maldição se eu não queria ficar com ela.

— Obrigado. — Eu disse, simplesmente.

— Odiei como deixamos as coisas... no estacionamento. — Ela respirou contra minha pele.

— Shh. — Eu beijei seus medos para longe, escovando o seu cabelo para trás do rosto. — Foi minha culpa. Você me perdoa?

— Hmm... Isso seria fácil demais. Você precisa de algumas lembranças sobre como é bom estarmos juntos.

Dei um beijo em sua testa, seu perfume doce correndo por mim.

— Eu sei que não sou o tipo que você levaria para casa de seus pais, e que isso nunca me incomodou até agora, mas caramba Bella. Eu sinto muito...

— Mesmo que eu pudesse ser o primeiro dentro dela, o primeiro a transar com ela, isso seria suficiente? Será que eu estaria bem com o fato de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde algum idiota com um bom carro e um emprego chegaria e colocaria um anel no seu dedo? Foda-se, eu não poderia pensar assim. Era o que ela merecia. Mas eu aproveitaria cada segundo em que podia ficar com ela até então.

Ela empurrou contra o meu peito, querendo espaço e eu saí de cima dela. Na luz do luar, eu podia distinguir a sua silhueta quando ela se sentou sobre os calcanhares e levantou a camisa sobre a cabeça, empurrando seus seios para fora. Todo o sangue correu para a minha virilha e eu mordi um gemido. Engoli em seco, e puxei uma respiração irregular. Ela era fodida perfeição.

Ela depositou alguns beijos suaves na minha garganta e no meu peito, e balançou os quadris dela contra os meus. Tudo parecia diferente com ela. Claro, eu estava com um tesão do inferno, mas era mais do que isso, também. Não havia nada sem sentido sobre isso. A cada gemido suave que eu provocava nela, a cada vez que seu olhar encontrava o meu, eu estava caindo por ela mais e mais. Mas eu não tinha pedido para ela fazer parte da minha vida, porque sabia que não era real. Eu conhecia essas coisas, via como funcionavam e não queria sujeitar Reneesme a isso. Fechei os olhos e tentei apenas aproveitar o tempo que tinha com ela.

Alcancei por trás dela e soltei o sutiã, precisando prová-la. Inferno, eu daria a minha bola esquerda por um gosto. Dei vários beijos de boca aberta em cada peito nu. Ela empurrou seu peito para fora, inclinando-se mais perto da minha boca.

— Não me provoque, docinho. Não se você não está pronta para isso... — Minha voz estava grossa, e meu tom mais ameaçador do que eu pretendia, mas Bella subiu de joelhos no centro da cama e começou a desabotoar seu jeans, deslizando-o lentamente para baixo de seus quadris, balançando a bunda um pouco.

— A calcinha também. — Eu rosnei.

Ela deslizou seus dedos sob o elástico e puxou a calcinha por suas pernas, enviando-as para o lado da cama junto com seus jeans.

Uma vez que ela estava completamente nua, puxei a minha própria camiseta e puxei para baixo os meus jeans, jogando-os ao chão.

— Venha aqui. — Eu a coloquei de costas, e separei seus joelhos até que suas pernas se afastaram tanto quanto ela conseguia, antes de me inclinar para a frente para saboreá-la.

Quando a minha boca encontrou a sua carne, sua cabeça caiu para trás contra o travesseiro e ela soltou um gemido baixo. Eu circulei seu clitóris com a língua, provocando e sugando a carne delicada em minha boca enquanto ela se contorcia embaixo de mim. Seus quadris não ficaram parados, se levantando para encontrar a minha boca como se tivessem uma mente própria, e eu tive que segurar sua cintura para mantê-la estável. Eu podia continuar fazendo isso todo o dia, mas não demorou muito para que ela gozasse segurando o edredom em seus punhos e gritando o meu nome quando sua libertação caiu sobre ela.

Eu me arrastei até o corpo dela e a segurei contra o meu peito, onde ela prontamente se aninhou novamente.

— Já estou perdoado? — Eu sussurrei em seu cabelo.

Ela suspirou satisfeita e deu tapinhas nas minhas costas.

— Mm... hmm.

Eu ri.

Jogando de lado o fato de que eu tinha uma ereção do inferno, eu teria ficado lá a noite toda apenas segurando-a, fazendo o meu melhor para conquistá-la. Mas, depois de alguns minutos a respiração de Bella tinha voltado ao normal e ela subiu em cima de mim, montando em meu colo. A sensação de seu calor úmido pressionado contra minha ereção disparou meu ritmo cardíaco. Eu a queria. Foda-se, eu precisava dela.

— Você não pode continuar deslizando essa doce buceta ao longo do meu pau, querida, a menos que esteja pronta para que eu me enterre profundamente dentro de você.

Ela soltou um gemido suave.

Segurei seus braços, forte o suficiente para que ela soubesse que eu estava falando sério, mas não com força suficiente para machucar, e a puxei de cima de mim.

— Eu não vou ser capaz de me controlar com você, docinho. E não quero te machucar.

— Edward, por favor. Eu quero você dentro de mim... — Ela sussurrou.

Ah inferno, ouvindo-a implorar, eu me desfiz por completo. Ela sabia o que estava me pedindo?

— Você tem certeza? Sua primeira vez deve ser com alguém importante, boneca.

Sua resposta foi determinada. — Eu sei.

Meu coração se contraiu de novo. Eu queria fazê-la minha.

— Tem certeza que você está pronta para isso?

—Sim. — Ela respirou, sua voz rouca com a necessidade.

Plantei um beijo suave em sua boca, e a senti estremecer quando minha ereção pressionou contra seu quadril. Eu cegamente estendi a mão para minha mesa de cabeceira, não querendo quebrar o beijo e encontrei o pacote que eu estava procurando. Em questão de segundos eu deslizei um preservativo sobre meu pau, e uma vez que o cheiro familiar de látex pairou no ar, meu pau ficou com uma mente própria, empurrando contra a barriga de Bella como se à procura de entrada. Eu sabia que precisava diminuir a velocidade, mas seus gemidos minúsculos e a forma como ela balançava seus quadris contra os meus estavam acabando com a minha paciência.

Eu coloquei uma mão entre nós para me posicionar entre suas pernas e avancei, empurrando a cabeça do meu pau contra sua entrada, me posicionando em cima dela. Bella agarrou meus bíceps enquanto eu empurrava para a frente ligeiramente, apenas uma fração. Ela respirou fundo e me segurou, mordendo o lábio.

— Você está bem?

Senti-a assentir.

Escovei o cabelo para longe do seu rosto e dei um beijo em sua testa quando eu empurrei para a frente novamente. A pressão de seu canal quente me apertando era quase insuportável. Afastei-me e empurrei para a frente uma terceira vez, me permitindo deslizar apenas um pouco mais profundo. Observei a mudança na expressão de Bella quando comecei a enchê-la. Ela era linda, os suspiros pequenos escapando de seus lábios entreabertos, suas bochechas coradas.

Quando eu empurrei para dentro mais fundo, incapaz de não sentir o atrito de nossos corpos por mais tempo, Bella soltou um grito suave que estava tingido tanto com prazer como dor.

— Estou machucando você?

Ela apertou os olhos fechados e balançou a cabeça.

— Continue. — Ela instruiu.

Deus, ela estava tão apertada que meu pau parecia que estava sendo estrangulado. — Puta merda, docinho, isso deve estar machucando. Diga-me se você quer que eu pare.

Sua única resposta foi uma série de lamúrias minúsculas. Seus olhos estavam fechados, espremidos em prazer ou dor, eu não sabia.

— Basta ir devagar, ok?

Uma súbita necessidade de protegê-la, apesar das bolas azuis que me esperavam, inchou no meu intestino, e eu me retirei totalmente, sentando-me sobre a cama.

— Edward? — Ela estendeu a mão para mim. — Por que você parou?

— Porque eu estava te machucando.

— E? — Sua expressão era de confusão genuína. — Eu sabia que ia doer a primeira vez, mas eu ainda quero... — Ela arrastou sua mão ao longo de meus abdominais, seguindo mais para baixo.

Tirei a mão dela e puxei seu corpo para perto do meu. Ela se arrastou para o meu colo, envolvendo os braços e as pernas em volta de mim e embalou seu corpo ao meu. Ela plantou beijos insistentes ao longo do meu pescoço e sobre a minha tatuagem.

— Porra, eu quero você, baby. Tem certeza disso?

— Deus, sim. — Ela gemeu.

Ergui a minha mão para a boca, apliquei saliva em meus dedos e passei na cabeça do meu pau. Bella ainda estava molhada, mas talvez isso ajudaria a aliviar a minha entrada, apenas o suficiente.

— Venha aqui, baby. Abaixe-se em cima de mim. Você vai controlar a pressão. Apenas coloque o que você pode lidar. — Eu me posicionei em sua entrada, e Bella imediatamente começou a empurrar em cima de mim. Eu mordi uma série de palavrões. Ela agarrou meus ombros, cravando as unhas em minha pele, e eu cobri com minhas mãos o seu traseiro, segurando-a firme.

— Edward. — ela gemeu, enviando uma faísca de prazer através do meu intestino, me batendo direto nas bolas. Eu queria me soltar, penetrar em sua buceta apertada de novo e de novo, mas eu me segurei firme, enquanto ela levantava e abaixava com pequenos acréscimos enquanto se ajustava ao meu tamanho.

Uma vez eu que estava completamente enterrado nela, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um gemido rouco. Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou os meus, sua boca curvando em um sorriso travesso. Parecia incrível estar enterrado no seu corpo doce, mas eu precisava que ela se movesse ou porra, eu ia explodir.

Finalmente ela começou a balançar seus quadris contra os meus.

— Edward, oh Deus.

Ela me beijou distraidamente, a boca aberta chupando e beliscando a minha. Eu não estava mais coordenado do que ela, nossas bocas se consumiam enquanto eu respirava contra sua boca e murmurava palavras carinhosas contra seus lábios. Todo o meu foco estava centrado na minha mão segurando em sua bunda apertando um pouco enquanto ela mergulhava em cima e para baixo em mim.

Ela montou-me mais rápido, e seu peito pulava enquanto ela se movia.

— Sim, é isso querida. Oh merda, exatamente assim, baby.

Conhecendo meu auto controle eu não ia conseguir segurar por muito mais tempo. Deslizei uma mão entre nós e esfreguei a ponta do meu polegar sobre seu clitóris inchado, varrendo em círculos em torno dele. Ela moeu seus quadris nos meus, gritando meu nome.

— Você está perto, baby? — Mordisquei seus lábios, aumentando a pressão sobre o clitóris e levantando meus quadris para encontrar seus impulsos, incapaz de conter-me mais.

— Edward. Eu vou gozar.

Uma onda de orgulho cresceu dentro de mim e eu me segurei enquanto ela bombeava de cima para baixo no meu pau, gemendo e chorando em um desmorono sexy com palavras incoerentes, até que eu senti uma onda de umidade quando ela gozou contra mim. O atrito de suas paredes quando ela apertou em espasmos em torno de mim, me fez gozar e eu gemi a minha própria libertação, derramando-me dentro dela.

* * *

><p><strong>Então meninas, o que acharam da primeira vez deles?<strong>

**Eu particularmente amei esse Edward cuidadoso, preocupado e extremamente amoroso e hot *-***

**Bjus, até o próximo capítulo.**


	15. Capítulo XIV

Capítulo XIV

Bella

—**Ei, dorminhoca. — Edward deu um beijo na minha testa, e um **sorriso preguiçoso cruzou meus lábios, lembrando-me de onde estava, quente e relaxada na cama de Edward. Eu abri meus olhos para encontrar seu olhar sonolento a centímetros de mim. O alarme soou na cômoda e Edward saltou da cama, ainda completamente nu, para silenciá-lo.

Estiquei-me e virei, aproveitando o calor do seu local desocupado. Cheirava a ele, uma sugestão de perfume picante e o resto só o seu próprio perfume masculino. _Ele. _Eu estava definitivamente dolorida e vestida com uma camisa de Edward, que não lembrava de ter colocado.

— Mmm. — Estendi a mão para ele. — Venha, volte para a cama.

Edward virou-se para mim, sua ereção matutina me cumprimentando quando ele se sentou na beira da cama, ao meu lado. Ele apertou um beijo rápido na minha boca.

— A noite passada foi incrível. — Ele murmurou.

Me estiquei sedutoramente, puxando a camiseta sobre a cabeça e deixando-a cair no chão.

— Volte para a cama.

Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo, e ele sorriu com o que viu. Ele traçou um dedo ao longo da minha barriga, circulando meu osso ilíaco.

— Você não está dolorida, baby?

— Só um pouco. Você poderia beija-la e fazer tudo melhorar.

Eu sorri sedutoramente, tentando a minha melhor tentativa de conversa suja.

— É melhor não... eu tenho que trabalhar hoje.

'_O que isso tinha a ver com...?' _

— Nas obras?

Ele olhou para baixo, colocando a ponta do cobertor em torno de mim.

— Ah, não. Na verdade eu tenho uma filmagem hoje.

Dei um salto na cama, puxando o lençol sobre meu peito nu, todas as inibições da noite anterior desaparecidas na menção do... '_trabalho' _dele. Especialmente quando eu sabia que o trabalho envolvia dormir com outra mulher.

— Eu não sabia que você ainda estava fazendo isso. E, especialmente depois da noite passada... — _Merda_. Eu estava quase chorando. Bem aqui, nua na sua cama e ainda dolorida de fazer amor. Dei uma respiração para me equilibrar.

— Não olhe para mim assim. Você sabia o que eu fazia desde a primeira noite que nos conhecemos.

Edward deslizou em um par de jeans, abrindo mão até mesmo da cueca boxer. Eu odiava pensar que alguém que não eu iria desembrulhar esse pacote mais tarde. Eu não poderia compartilhá-lo. Compartilha-lo com Reneesme era uma coisa, uma coisa muito diferente, mas certamente não algo como isto. Deus, como eu pude ser estúpida o suficiente para pensar que ter uma estrela pornô como namorado era uma boa ideia?

— Mas depois da noite passada...

As coisas mudaram para mim. Completamente. Mas se na manhã depois de estar dentro de mim, ele podia sair e fazer a mesma coisa para outra mulher sem pensar duas vezes, claramente meus sentimentos eram mais unilaterais do que eu acreditava. Sexo não tinha a mesma importância para ele como tinha para mim. E eu nunca poderia estar com alguém que não entendesse e apreciasse a intimidade que tínhamos compartilhado. Claro que eu brinquei no começo sobre perder minha virgindade, mas nós dois sabíamos melhor. Eu estava me apaixonando por Edward. Tinha me apaixonado. Muito. E ele tinha tomado a minha virgindade sem entender que agora ele segurava meu coração em suas mãos.

— Edward?

— Sinto muito, mas eu tenho que fazer isso, docinho.

Saí das cobertas e saltei da cama. '_Não me venha com docinho...' _

— Bella... fala comigo. O que há de errado?

Eu me virei, de frente para ele. — O que há de errado? Você está seriamente me perguntando o que há de errado? — Eu não ia ter essa conversa nua. Coloquei a minha roupa, sentindo que eu estava perto de cometer uma violência e aniquilá-lo. Se ele não sabia o que estava errado, não havia utilidade em falar com ele. — Então é assim, você vai... sair e fazer _isso _hoje?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, aparentemente sem palavras.

— Não me ligue.

Eu pisei fora de seu quarto, agarrando minha bolsa e as chaves do carro no caminho, e saí de sua casa para o meu carro tão rapidamente como eu podia. Eu disse uma oração silenciosa de agradecimento pela picape no meu X5, a lei que se dane. Eu gostaria de ver alguém tentar parar-me. Eu castraria um policial antes de deixar alguém ficar em meu caminho. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, disquei para Alice.

— Alô? — Ela gemeu sonolenta.

— Alice, eu preciso de você. Agora. — Funguei, limpando meu rosto com as costas da minha mão. — E traga os shots Jell-O.

Ela hesitou, mas ouvi molas da cama rangendo ao fundo.

— São sete horas da manhã.

— Eu sei. Mas é uma emergência. — Limpei as lágrimas escorrendo livremente em minhas bochechas e respirei fundo. — Eu dormi com Edward ontem. E as coisas ficaram uma merda esta manhã.

— Oh, merda. Ok, me espere. Eu estou a caminho. — Ouvi sussurro ao fundo quando Alice entrou em ação, assim como eu sabia que ela faria.

— Traga vodka, também.

— Pode deixar.

...

Edward

E**u me movi através da minha manhã numa névoa, ainda atordoado **sobre o rumo dos acontecimentos. Como Bella não podia entender que o que tinha acontecido com a gente era real, e que este era apenas o meu trabalho? Ela, obviamente, não confiava em mim como eu precisava que ela confiasse.

Bella não tinha me dado uma chance de explicar, ela simplesmente tirou conclusões e saiu correndo de mim. Não me incomodei em detê-la. O desgosto espalhado por todo seu rosto me disse aquilo que eu no fundo tinha sabido o tempo todo, eu nunca seria bom o suficiente para ela. Ela nunca seria capaz de compreender que às vezes há coisas na vida que você não quer fazer, mas tem que fazer para cuidar de sua família. E Reneesme era a minha família. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. A vida não era tudo sol e fodidos arco-íris. A vida real era difícil. Eu estava fazendo o que precisava ser feito. Ponto. Ela disse que entendia as minhas responsabilidades em relação a cuidar de Reneesme, mas quando chegou a hora, ela correu. Fim da história.

Depois de mandar Reneesme para a escola, eu tomei um banho demorado, raspei meu peito e virilha, e depois me vesti e fiz questão de alongar. Recordei da minha filmagem anterior que três horas de sexo vai fazer você dolorido nos lugares mais estranhos.

Quando cheguei ao set, a modelo com quem eu ia trabalhar já estava lá, fazendo seu cabelo e maquiagem. Ela certamente não se ajustava a imagem de estrela pornô. Sua aparência era o epítome de uma garota doce. Ela tinha cabelo castanho ondulado, na altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos e era mais bonita do que sexy.

Fui até ela me apresentar. — Ei, eu sou Edward, quero dizer, Antony.

Ela sorriu calorosamente. — Oi. Eu sou Tania Denalli, mas você pode me chamar somente de Tania.

— Entendi. Prazer em conhecê-la.

Voltei a sorrir. Pelo menos ela parecia que seria fácil para trabalhar, o que era bom. Eu não precisava de mais drama hoje. Ela se virou para o maquiador terminar, e eu saí para encontrar Emmett.

A filmagem de hoje era relativamente simples. Começávamos no banheiro principal opulento, onde eu iria encontrar Tania tomando um banho de espuma, e depois de passar alguns minutos nos beijando eu ajudaria a lava-la, a levantaria da banheira e a levaria para o quarto onde nós terminaríamos a cena.

Uma vez que eu já sabia como era a configuração, fui esfregado com bronzeador, e então esperei Emmett começar a filmagem. Uma vez que Tania estava relaxando na banheira Jacuzzi, eu entrei descalço, vestindo apenas um par de jeans. Nós compartilhamos alguns beijos carinhosos, e eu esfreguei seus ombros e pescoço, antes de passar para seus seios. Em seguida, eles capturaram uma filmagem de eu ajudando-a a sair da banheira antes de cortarem a cena.

Nós começamos novamente quando estávamos sobre a cama, e eu logo estava enterrado dentro de Tania. Mas, uma vez dentro dela, eu não poderia fugir dos meus pensamentos sobre a noite anterior com Bella. Ela era tão suave, tão confiante que eu não iria machucá-la. Estar com Tania era o completo oposto. Ela empurrou seus quadris para combinar com os meus movimentos e me pediu para foder mais rápido. Um sentimento profundo e persistente ferveu, incentivando-me e eu cedi, entrando nela duro e rápido, procurando alívio para o fogo furioso dentro de mim.

Percebendo que eu não tinha que ter cuidado com Tania, eu não me segurei. Eu choquei com ela até que ela parou de pedir por mais e começou uma ladainha de gemidos minúsculos. O som dos gemidos de Tania me lembrou de Bella. E segurando a imagem do rosto de Bella em minha mente, eu gozei. Mas mesmo com a minha liberação, o alívio não veio.

...

Jasper chegou quando o jogo estava prestes a começar.

Ele examinou minha mesa de café e gesticulou para o pacote de seis cervejas e a caixa de pizza com uma careta.

— Ei, onde estão as asas?

Balancei a cabeça. — Não estou com humor. — Elas me lembravam muito de Bella. Porra, observar sua boca doce rasgar a carne sem osso e sua língua rosa correndo para pegar uma gota de molho de churrasco... não, não haveria asas esta noite.

Ele afundou no sofá, pegando uma cerveja.

— Você trabalhou muito?

Nós dois sabíamos que ele não estava perguntando sobre a construção. Nós normalmente não conversávamos sobre o assunto, mas eu deixei escapar que Bella me deixou por causa do filme, e era por isso que eu estava tão infeliz.

— Não. Paguei as contas que eu precisava, e agora vou parar com as filmagens.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, bebendo sua cerveja.

— E Bella?

Eu puxei minha boca em uma linha apertada e balancei a cabeça.

— Ainda não? Caramba, você é teimoso.

Eu acabei com minha garrafa e peguei uma cerveja gelada, mantendo meus olhos grudados no jogo.

— Como eu sou teimoso?

— Porque você está me dizendo que não está mais fazendo pornô... e a razão de Bella ter deixado você foi porque você estava fazendo filme pornô...

— Sim, acho que sim. — Eu rosnei, arrancando a etiqueta na minha garrafa.

— E você não vê o quão incoerente e estúpido que é isso? — Jasper balançou a cabeça. —Vá atrás dela, mano. Pare de ser um maricas de merda.

— Esqueça isso, cara. Não funcionaria entre nós de qualquer maneira. — '_Ou funcionaria?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tadinho do Edie :'( Será que realmente este é o fim para eles?<em>**

**_Sei não viu, são dois cabeçudos! Mas alguém tem que dar o braço a torcer. hum_**

**_Bjus, até o próximo capítulo._**


	16. Capítulo XV

Capítulo XV

Bella

**Alice e eu estávamos sentadas na minha sala com dois **copos de vinho sobre a mesa de café e uma garrafa de Merlot entre nós. Tinha sido um longa semana. Acordava pela manhã com pensamentos de Edward e Reneesme girando na minha cabeça e ia para a cama, a cada noite, com lágrimas nos meus olhos. Eu sentia uma falta feroz deles, embora eu nunca admitiria a Edward. O que ele fez foi imperdoável. Ele tinha me enganado, fingindo ser um cara incrível, conheceu meus pais por amor de deus, mas o pior de tudo, ele conquistou meu coração. Era exatamente o que Alice tinha me avisado. Graças a Deus ela não me disse, "eu avisei". Ela apenas ouviu quando eu precisei desabafar, e manteve o silêncio quando eu não queria falar, e ela tinha vindo todas as noites durante a semana passada para me distrair.

Depois de alguns copos de vinho, Alice tinha começado a tentar me cravar de perguntas de como era Edward na cama.

Eu não estava afim de falar nada.

Ela tomou outro gole de vinho, e com uma mão em seu quadril, falou: — O inferno, eu poderia estar grávida de sete meses com o bebê de outro homem e ainda iria quer um pedaço dele.

— Você não está me ajudando. — Eu fiz uma careta para ela.

Ela levantou as mãos. — Desculpe, mas essa é a verdade. Ouça, querida, você teve o seu divertimento. Agora, apenas considere isso como 'conseguir alguma experiência' e siga em frente.

O que ela não compreendia, é que não era tão fácil. Não era apenas o Edward que havia roubado meu coração, era a doce Reneesme também. Eles eram um pacote completo na minha mente.

Ouvi uma batida na porta, e depois a chave girando. Tinha que ser Jacob entrando.

Alice animou-se com o som.— É melhor ter trazido pizza! — Ela falou.

Nós duas rimos. Ligamos para ele 30 minutos atrás implorando-lhe para nos trazer uma pizza. Queijo extra e pepperoni extra.

Jacob entrou na sala de estar equilibrando um caixa de pizza na mão.

— Minhas senhoras. — Ele a colocou sobre a mesa de café entre nós.

— Jake, você é o melhor. — Eu disse alcançando em sua direção para um abraço de um braço só.

— Não tem problema. Vou pegar alguns pratos e guardanapos.

Ele se dirigiu para a cozinha enquanto Alice e eu abrimos a tampa e inalamos o aroma surpreendente que emanava a partir da caixa. Fiquei contente de ver que não havia qualquer constrangimento persistente entre Jake e eu. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava chateado sobre a minha pequena aventura com Edward, mas por agora, ele estava sendo civilizado sobre isso.

— Arranje um copo. — Eu falei para Jake.

— E traga mais uma garrafa de vinho! — Alice acrescentou.

Sem esperar os pratos, Alice e eu pegamos uma fatia.

Depois de terminarmos a grande pizza e três garrafas de vinho, decidimos terminar a noite. Eu andei até a porta e peguei a minha carteira para pagar a Jake pela pizza. Entreguei-lhe algum dinheiro antes de abraçar a ambos em boa noite. Quando coloquei minha carteira na bolsa, minha mão esbarrou em algo duro. _Que…? _

Eu puxei a lata preta da minha bolsa e a segurei para inspecionar.

— The Guardian? — Eu li no rótulo. — Que diabos é isso?

Parecia ser spray de pimenta. Como isso veio...? Oh meu Deus. Edward. Ele enfiou algo em minha bolsa naquela noite, dizendo que tinha um presente. Eu tinha esquecido tudo sobre isso.

Coloquei a lata sobre a mesa da cozinha e andei para a sala. Por que ele me deu isso? Por que ele tenta agir como se ele se importasse quando, obviamente, não o fazia?

Sem esperar que a lógica voltasse, eu peguei meu celular e disquei o número dele. Tinha passado uma semana desde _o incidente_, mas a minha recém descoberta coragem graças ao vinho me deu o que precisava para ligar.

Apesar da hora tardia, ele respondeu ao primeiro toque.

— Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

Sua risada baixa tomou conta de mim, fazendo-me tremer por dentro.

— Você está bêbada, docinho?

Ah, então eu sou docinho de novo?

— Não! — '_Sim.' _

— Então você vai ter que explicar a que diabos está se referindo. Não tenho nenhuma ideia, boneca.

Ele precisava parar com os apelidos doces agora. '_Agora, porra_.'

— Este spray que você sorrateiramente enfiou na minha bolsa.

— É apenas pimenta. Eu não queria me preocupar com você sozinha e desamparada. Considere isso como um presente.

Dei uma respiração profunda. — Bem, para sua informação, eu já tenho um. Meu pai me deu uma lata há alguns anos atrás. Está em algum lugar na minha cozinha. E eu não estou sozinha. Comecei a ver Alec de novo. — Ou pelo menos eu iria, quando retornasse o seu telefonema.

Edward hesitou por um momento, o silêncio construindo uma parede entre nós.

— Isso foi bem rápido. Bom para você. Mas a sua pimenta não vai ser de grande ajuda se estiver presa dentro de alguma gaveta e se já tiver alguns anos, ela provavelmente terá expirado. Além disso, a que eu comprei, é a melhor do mercado. Mantenha-a em sua bolsa, docinho.

Revirei os olhos e enfiei o spray de volta na minha bolsa. Mencionar o nome de Alec não tinha tido a resposta que eu esperava.

— Tenho que ir. — Eu fechei meu celular, mas não antes de ouvir sua risada vibrar através do alto-falante. '_Bastardo.' _

Enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos, lutando contra as lágrimas. Deus, depois de falar com Edward eu percebi que ia ser muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

Na manhã seguinte, uma dor de cabeça forte e a dor de ouvir sua voz eram meus únicos lembretes das atividades da noite passada. Eu tinha sido estúpida em ligar, mas, obviamente, não tinha mudado nada entre nós. Então, novamente, o que eu esperava que acontecesse? Que ele pedisse para eu voltar? Não era provável. Mas agora que eu tinha aberto o contato, não conseguia manter a minha mente longe de Edward não importa o quanto eu tentasse. Uma longa corrida pelo meu bairro com música explodindo alto o suficiente para sacudir todos os pensamentos de minha cabeça seguida de um longo banho quente, e em seguida, alimentar-me com sushi do meu restaurante favorito para o almoço.

Nada disso funcionou. Quando cheguei a casa do meu almoço, eu estava mais embaixo do que antes. Talvez houvesse sempre alguma estranha conexão a Edward, que eu sempre sentiria, porque ele foi o primeiro cara de quem eu realmente gostei, e o cara a quem dei a minha virgindade. Talvez eu apenas precisava me acostumar a viver com o sentimento dolorido sempre presente em meu peito. Deus, que pensamento deprimente.

Peguei meu telefone e, relutantemente, liguei para Peter para marcar um outro encontro para deixar a minha mente longe de Edward, e depois caí para trás no meu sofá.

Sentada com meu laptop, eu tive uma ideia. Uma ideia muito, _muito _ruim.

Cliquei em um link intitulado Antony e Tania. Enquanto eu esperava o vídeo carregar, borboletas voaram dentro do meu estômago.

A menina era bonita. Ela tinha uma aparência doce e normal. Eu assisti o mais recente vídeo de Edward, o que ele provavelmente tinha feito depois de acordar na cama comigo, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. O que ele fez não foi algo tão simples como fazer asneira. Foi um erro imperdoável, que estava na internet para todos verem. E não havia nenhuma dúvida de que era ele mesmo, especialmente por conta da tatuagem única subindo no seu ombro.

Eu assisti com horror quando ele a colocou no centro da cama e começou a beijá-la. Quando moveu-se entre suas coxas para prová-la, meu estômago deu um nó e eu forcei meus olhos a fechar. Eu sabia que era uma má ideia assistir ao vídeo, ver com meus próprios olhos, sabendo que provavelmente acabaria comigo, mas de alguma forma eu não conseguia parar de ver. Avancei o vídeo para a parte em que estavam completamente ligados, precisando ver se eles tinham feito amor como ele fez comigo.

O que eu vi fez meu queixo cair no chão. Seus golpes eram duros e rápidos. Ele tinha segurado uma parte de si mesmo quando tinha estado comigo, isso era claro. Eu não podia acreditar que uma vez assistir a um vídeo de Edward tinha me deixado excitada, agora só me irritou. Quando houve um zoom dele dentro dela quase me fez vomitar. Fechei meu laptop e saí correndo para o meu quarto. Caí em minha cama e chorei, abraçando um travesseiro ao meu peito, implorando para que a dor fosse embora. Mas tudo o que eu via quando fechava meus olhos era a expressão de desejo de Edward enquanto a fodia.

— Oh, não inferno! Eu vou matar uma cadela.

Alice avançou através do bar para onde um grupo de meninas estava subindo para o banco que nós tínhamos esperado mais de 20 minutos para conseguir.

— Está tudo bem, Alice. — Eu agarrei seu cotovelo, puxando-a de volta para evitar a cena que ela estava prestes a criar. — Nós vamos encontrar uma outra mesa. — '_Ou podiamos apenas ir para casa_.' Após a segunda semana da minha depressão, Alice e Jake decidiram fazer uma intervenção. Tudo começou com algumas bebidas prévias no meu apartamento, e havia se mudado para algum bar lotado.

— Não. Precisamos encontrar uma mesa perto das mesas de sinuca.

Eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo com a sua insistência.

— Essas pessoas estão saindo. — Eu apontei para o outro lado da sala.

— Ótimo! — Alice praticamente correu, empurrando as pessoas para fora de seu caminho enquanto ela atravessava a sala.

Eita. Eu não sabia o que ela tinha em mente, mas Jacob e eu obedientemente a seguimos. Subi no banco e coloquei minha bolsa sobre a mesa.

Era bom dar aos meus pés uma pausa. Por que eu decidi usar saltos esta noite estava além de mim, especialmente quando tudo o que eu tinha vontade de fazer era estar deitada na minha cama de pijamas. Depois de pedir mais uma rodada de bebidas, Jacob soltou um gemido.

— E agora o quê?

Eu me virei na direção que ele estava olhando, mas suas mãos agarraram cada lado do meu rosto, me parando.

— Não, Bells. Não olhe.

'_Que infernos?' _

Tirei as suas mãos do meu rosto e virei na direção que ele e Alice estavam ambos olhando.

'_Oh.' _

Edward estava aqui.

Uma mistura de emoções correu através de mim ao vê-lo, tudo desde raiva, ressentimento e maldito desejo. Meu corpo era um traidor.

Edward e um amigo estavam jogando bilhar, se divertindo entre eles.

Eu odiava que a sua presença tivesse o poder de parar a minha respiração e acelerar meu coração no meu peito, como se meu corpo soubesse que estávamos compartilhando o mesmo oxigênio e estivesse se rebelando contra a ideia.

Edward estava rindo, mas quando ele olhou para cima e me viu, seu sorriso caiu. Eu me perguntei se ele viria conversar comigo, e depois me perguntei como eu me sentiria se ele não viesse. Ele disse algo a seu amigo, cujo olhar se voltou ao meu. Ele quebrou o menor sorriso, como se compreendesse, e empurrou Edward em minha direção. Recusando-se a ceder, Edward ficou plantado perto da mesa de sinuca, seus olhos olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para mim.

Alice sorriu confiante, se endireitando na cadeira.

— Agora gente, não vamos enlouquecer. Então Edward está aqui. Ele frequenta o mesmo bar que nós. Isso não é grande coisa.

— Maldita! Você planejou isso! — A total falta de surpresa de Alice ao ver Edward me deu a dica. Ela planejou isso.

Jacob olhou ansiosamente entre nós, sem saber o que tinha perdido.

— Você não devia ter interferido. Deus, quem lhe disse que eu queria vê-lo? — Eu enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos.

Alice se inclinou mais perto, colocando a mão no meu braço.

— Claro que não. Ouça, você precisa tomar uma decisão. Eu só disse a ele que estaríamos aqui esta noite, e que se ele quisesse vê-la, se ele ainda tivesse algum sentimento por você, ele deveria aparecer por volta das nove horas na sala de bilhar.

— Você é uma idiota, Alice. Isso não funciona desta forma. Eu preciso da minha distância... — Caramba, eu precisava era nunca mais pensar nele de novo, não que isso estivesse funcionando.

Jake acariciou minhas costas. Eu sabia que tudo isso era armação de Alice, então eu não poderia ficar brava com ele.

— Tudo bem. Ele está aqui. Então eu estou saindo. — Peguei minha bolsa.

— Não, Bells. Se você sai, ele vai achar que você não consegue ficar perto dele.

— Mas eu não consigo. Esse é o ponto.

Ela deu um aperto na minha mão. — Ele não precisa saber disso. Não deixe ele te afastar. Não o deixe vencer. Você é mais forte do que isso.

Suspirei e coloquei minha bolsa de volta. — Tudo bem. Então eu vou ficar bêbada.

— Com isso eu concordo.

Alice sorriu e sinalizou para a garçonete trazer uma rodada de shots com nossas outras bebidas.

Após várias rodadas de bebidas e de assistir Edward do meu canto do olho, eu notei que ele estava se aproximando de nossa mesa.

'_Oh merda. Aja normal, aja normal!' _

Jake fixou a mão no meu antebraço. — Não, Bells. Não de novo, não com ele. — Seus olhos me imploraram.

Edward chegou, oferecendo um aceno amigável para Alice, estreitando os olhos para Jacob e voltando seu olhar para mim.

— Talvez devêssemos dar a vocês um minuto para falarem. — chiou Alice, levantando-se da banqueta e disparando a Jake um olhar de _Vamos_.

— Eu vou fazer companhia a seu amigo sexy. — Ela olhou na direção do amigo musculoso de Edward, de cabelos escuros e parado sozinho na mesa de sinuca, bebendo uma cerveja. — Qual é o seu nome?

— Jasper. — Edward respondeu, seus olhos não vacilando em mim. Uma vez que meus amigos tinham ido, me abandonado, Edward chegou mais perto. — Como você tem passado? — Ele esfregou uma mão sobre a parte traseira de seu pescoço.

Essa foi uma pergunta estúpida. Mas eu não ia admitir como tinha desmoronado com o nosso rompimento.

— Tudo bem. Você?

Seus olhos se estreitaram, procurando os meus. Eu sabia que ele podia ver através de minhas respostas ocas, mas eu não me importava. Eu não lhe daria a satisfação de deixá-lo saber o quanto sentia a sua falta.

— Já estive melhor. — Ele admitiu.

Eu balancei a cabeça, surpreendendo-me ao rir. A risada borbulhou da minha garganta e escapou, apesar de minhas intenções de não o deixar me afetar.

— Você é um pedaço de trabalho, sabe disso? Sexo significa algo para mim. Talvez não para você, mas... — Eu acenei para ele ir. — Me deixe em paz. Não quero falar com você.

Ele pegou meu pulso e o segurou. — Deixe-me explicar uma coisa, docinho. — Ele nunca pronunciou meu apelido com tal veneno, e eu odiava admitir que doeu. Ele se inclinou mais perto do meu rosto, apenas alguns centímetros de distância de mim. — O sexo por dinheiro não tem emoção. É como estar no trabalho. É duro, você está cansado, suado e você só quer terminar, mas não pode. Você tem que continuar e fingir aquela porra toda até que algum diretor lhe diga para gozar. No comando. Você tente fazer isso com os técnicos de iluminação, com luzes brilhantes no seu rosto, e um cara de som com barriga de cerveja segurando um microfone sobre você enquanto tem que ostentar uma porra de uma ereção, não é diversão. Acredite em mim. É certo como a merda que não me orgulhoso disso. Mas você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa pela minha menina.

— Reneesme? O que isso tem a ver com Reneesme? Se você é ruim o suficiente para transformar isso em algum ato cavalheiresco para proteger a sua irmã mais nova, você é mais demente do que eu pensava. — Ele ainda apertava meu pulso, e eu me soltei dele. — Deixe-me ir. — Eu falei rangendo os dentes. Deslizei do meu banquinho e fugi para o banheiro.


	17. Capítulo XVI

Capítulo XVI

Edward

**Porra, só de vê-la a minha decisão já estava enfraquecendo. Eu estava **a dois segundos de arrastá-la para fora ao estilo homem das cavernas para fazer ela me dizer o que estava na sua mente quando ela terminou comigo.

A surpresa de Bella ao me ver revelou que Alice tinha mentido. Caramba. Eu não podia acreditar que tinha caído nessa merda sobre Bella estar infeliz por minha causa. Ela parecia bem, ela estava linda. Tanto que foi como um chute no estômago, rasgando o ar para fora dos meus pulmões. Mas ouvir a amargura em suas palavras, ver a raiva evidente em seus olhos era como uma dura advertência para eu ficar longe dela. Pena que eu não podia.

Sua ausência deixou um buraco doendo em mim e eu não estava com medo de admitir isso. Agora, se eu pudesse pensar em uma maneira de convencê-la de que eu valia seu tempo. Mas fazê-la confiar em mim novamente? O olhar mortal que ela atirou em mim no bar, me disse que eu iria ter uma batalha difícil. Mas valia a pena. Ela era tudo. Porra, eu soava como um tolo apaixonado.

Quando a assisti correr para o banheiro, minha mente brevemente registrou que os jeans eram baixos o suficiente para expor uma parte tonificada de suas costas, e que o tecido abraçava as curvas de seu traseiro. Inferno, homens inferiores já teriam cedido a essa altura.

Eu corri atrás dela para o banheiro. Lembrei a mim mesmo que tinha sido ela a fugir naquela manhã, eu duvidava que qualquer coisa que eu tivesse dito teria feito diferença, mas esta noite ela estava fugindo de novo e eu tinha que tentar.

Abri a porta do banheiro das senhoras e o encontrei vazio. Mas eu podia ouvir soluços suaves vindo da porta final do banheiro.

— Bella? — Bati de leve na porta. — Podemos conversar? Falar sobre a manhã que você saiu? Ela fungou. — Não há nada para falar, Edward. O estrago está feito.

Meus ombros caíram. Poderia essa coisa entre nós realmente estar tão danificada além de reparo? Deus, eu esperava que não.

Um grupo de meninas entrou no banheiro, rindo e conversando.

— Ei, você não pode estar aqui, — disse uma delas. — Tem dois segundos para sair.

Eu bati na porta de Bella com mais insistência.

— Vamos lá, me deixe entrar.

Silêncio.

— Docinho? — Pedi, minha voz já amolecendo.

A tranca virou. Eu não esperei que ela abrisse completamente a porta. Empurrei a porta para o lado, e de repente estava cara-a-cara com ela na cabine minúscula. Os escuros círculos sob seus olhos me disseram que ela poderia não estar se saindo tão bem quanto queria que os outros pensassem. Tracei um único dedo sobre o vazio sob seus olhos.

— Você tem certeza de que tem estado bem?

Ela engoliu, enrijecendo sob o meu toque.

— Eu não posso fazer isso de novo, sinto muito.

— Eu também. — Levantei o seu queixo, inclinando-o mais perto para dar um beijo suave na sua boca.

Ela soltou um gemido minúsculo e um pulso de desejo disparou em minha espinha. Deus, por que eu tive que estragar tudo? Ela era perfeita. Ela ainda não tinha me afastado portanto inclinei-me novamente e encontrei sua boca, desta vez separando os seus lábios para saboreá-la. Minha língua procurou a dela, mas eu não fiquei satisfeito até que ela começou a corresponder meu beijo. Ela podia ter raiva de mim, mas seu corpo ainda respondia com necessidade sensual sob meu toque. Foda-se, eu já estava de pau duro. Empurrei meus quadris nos dela, prendendo-a contra a parede enquanto esfregava minha ereção contra sua barriga.

Ela levou as mãos ao meu peito e me empurrou para trás.

— Eu não posso. — Sua voz era fraca, mas seus olhos estavam determinados.

Eu queria pressioná-la, e sabia que provavelmente conseguiria. Mas ela provavelmente me odiaria ainda mais na manhã se eu fizesse isso.

— O que eu posso fazer? — Perguntei.

— Não há nada que você possa fazer. — Ela me deu as costas e saiu da cabine, deixando-me de pau duro e muito decepcionado com a visão dela se afastando de mim mais uma vez.

Por que a minha cama de repente ficou tão fria e vazia sem Bella estava além de mim. Eu normalmente não tinha problemas para dormir, geralmente caía exausto na cama a cada noite e dormia profundamente até de manhã. Agora eu ficava deitado na cama, vendo as pás do ventilador no teto, e me perguntando se eu tinha feito a coisa certa ao deixá-la ir embora. Eu não sabia se ela teria ouvido se eu tentasse impedi-la. E inferno, me colocando no lugar dela, eu não ficaria bem também com ela fazendo filme pornô.

Desde que Bella tinha ido embora, a comida tinha perdido o seu sabor. Os dias se transformavam em semanas. E parecia que eu já não conseguia fazer uma única coisa certa quando se tratava de Reneesme. Não tinha ideia do que havia de tão difícil em fazer almôndegas, mas Reneesme fez questão de ressaltar que eu estava fazendo tudo errado,' que não era assim que Bells fazia', como em outras coisas também.

Minha única tentativa de deixar Bella saber que eu ainda pensava nela foi recebida com silêncio. A ideia me ocorreu quando eu tinha passado por essa padaria que ela e Reneesme gostavam. Eu tinha comprado um único cupcake branco coberto com uma espessa camada de glacê rosa e tinha pedido para embrulhar para presente e ser entregue a ela. O cartão tinha simplesmente uma frase.' _Eu sinto sua falta, docinho.' _

Minha casa parecia vazia e fria sem ela. Reneesme percebeu isso também, eu sei que percebeu, mas ambos tentamos seguir em frente, apesar do peso esmagador da perda de Bella. Eu alternava o meu tempo entre o trabalho e o ginásio, precisando de uma fuga da minha própria casa depois que Reneesme ia para a cama. As memórias de estar com Bella depois de colocarmos Reneesme na cama eram demais. Eu mal conseguia olhar para o meu maldito sofá sem me lembrar de todas as coisas ruins que eu tinha feito a ela nele.

A atividade de esforçar os músculos até ao limite dissipava meus pensamentos, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Assim que eu estava sozinho no chuveiro calmo depois do meu treino, ela estava de volta lá comigo na minha mente. O doce aroma dela, seus grandes olhos azuis, seu sorriso maroto. Meu docinho.

Eu deixei a água gelada bater nas minhas costas, e agarrei o sabonete. Lavei meu peito, meus braços e meu estômago, antes de minhas mãos arrastarem para baixo. Com pensamentos de Bella ocupando o meu cérebro meu pau saltou para a vida. '_Não faça isso cara', _eu avisei. Eu não queria me dar prazer pela memória dela ficando de joelhos e sacudindo sua língua para me provar antes de sugar-me profundamente na sua boca quente. A memória era demais. Mas eu não podia evitar.

Imaginei seu rosto doce, sua boca cheia e o jeito como ela gemia quando eu dizia uma frase suja para ela. Minha mão com sabão encontrou meu eixo e começou a bombear. Duro e rápido, precisando de liberação das memórias dela que me assombravam. Inclinei uma mão contra a parede do chuveiro, o spray de água batendo contra minha espinha, e fechei os olhos.

— Bells. — sussurrei quando os quentes jatos explodiram de mim e caíram no chão de azulejos.

...

Bella

_O _**outono passou rapidamente e quando surgiu a primeira neve em **dezembro, meu coração tinha começado a curar, mas eu sabia que nunca ia esquecer Edward. Ou Reneesme. Eu ainda sentia falta deles terrivelmente, mas meu orgulho não me deixaria entrar em contato com ele. Ele fez sua escolha. Em alguns aspectos, era o mesmo padrão com que eu tinha crescido. Meu pai escolheu o trabalho em vez de mim e minha mãe demasiadas vezes para contar. Apenas que com o trabalho de Edward, a traição era muito mais devastadora.

Ao longo das últimas semanas, eu de alguma forma tinha caído na rotina de namorar ativamente com Alec. Talvez fosse porque ele era fácil de estar ao redor e aliviava a sensação de estar sozinha, ou talvez porque deixava a minha mãe tão ridiculamente feliz, mas seja qual for a razão, eu já estava saindo com ele várias vezes por semana. Ele tinha me levado para passear a cavalo e sair para almoços casuais e jantares extravagantes. Ele até chegou a jantar um domingo no clube por insistência de minha mãe.

Passei o feriado de Natal em Aspen com os meus pais, esquiando, comendo muito e visitando o spa. Foi um bom feriado, mas é claro, até lá, do outro lado do país, eu não conseguia manter meus pensamentos longe de Edward e Reneesme. Especialmente depois que ele me enviou um cupcake com uma nota que afirmava que ele não me tinha esquecido e que sentia minha falta. Passei os primeiros dias em Aspen colada ao meu celular, certa de que ele ia ligar. Mas a chamada nunca veio. Talvez os feriados e queda de neve o tinham feito sentimental, isso era tudo.

No entanto, eu me encontrei deitada na cama acordada à noite, me perguntando se eu deveria ter enviado a Reneesme um presente de natal, ou se eles tinham feito uma ceia de Natal. Por alguma razão, eu me sentia deprimida de pensar que os dois estariam sentados à mesa da cozinha fazendo uma pequena refeição com ovos mexidos e asas de frango. Eu me perguntei se eles gostariam de lagosta, que foi o que os meus pais e eu comemos. Não importava. Eu precisava tirá-los da minha cabeça. Quando voltasse de Aspen, eu iria jogar me de volta à minha rotina normal, inclusive vendo Peter novamente.

No meu primeiro sábado depois de Aspen, Alec havia providenciado para nós vermos uma matinê de O Quebra-Nozes e ele ia me pegar a qualquer minuto.

Eu estava vestida com uma camisa cor de vinho, uma calça cinza e minhas botas até os joelhos, deixando o meu cabelo solto em torno de meus ombros. Eu observava da janela da frente para a chegada do carro de Alec. Costumava ir ao encontro dele na calçada, pois preferia não ficar sozinha com ele no meu apartamento. Embora eu gostasse de passar tempo com ele, de jeito nenhum estava pronta para me aproximar do lado físico de novo, com ele ou com qualquer um. Mas, até agora, Alec tinha sido muito paciente, contentando-se com beijos rápidos de boa noite em seu carro quando ele me deixava.

Eu deslizei no seu Lexus, e ele se inclinou sobre o console e me deu um beijo rápido no rosto.

— Você está bonita. Como foi em Aspen?

— Foi bom. Muito tempo nas pistas com o meu pai e muito tempo no spa com minha mãe.

Não acrescentei mais. Senti-me um pouco estranha ao falar com Alec sobre os meus pais desde que ele trabalhava para o meu pai, mas ele não pressionou para mais detalhes. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa de malha grossa, e eu não podia deixar de dar uma risadinha. Não era o tipo de coisa que um homem escolheria e tinha que ser um presente de Natal de sua mãe. Eu me recostei na cadeira e tentei relaxar, apenas aproveitar o dia. Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado ao cheiro de novo de seu carro. Sobrecarregava meus sentidos, como se estivesse bombeando-o através das aberturas de ventilação.

Nós dirigimos em silêncio em direção ao teatro, e eu me vi bocejando. As noites sem dormir durante as últimas semanas tinham me alcançado.

— Você se importa se nós pararmos para um café antes do show?

Ele olhou para o relógio em seu braço. — Se fizermos isso rápido, tudo bem.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, eu indiquei o sinal verde do café se aproximando na próxima saída.

Alec saiu da estrada e foi para o estacionamento, navegando para a pista drive-thru, que estava com congestionamento de candidatos à café.

Eu contei os carros à nossa frente. Sete.

— Droga.

Alec abrandou e soltou um suspiro.

Tirei o cinto de segurança. — Eu vou correr lá dentro. Vai ser mais rápido.

— Bella, já estamos na fila. — Ele olhou no espelho retrovisor. — E tenho a saída bloqueada agora.

— Não se preocupe, vamos fazer uma corrida. Você espera aqui e eu entro.

— Uma corrida, hein? — Ele sorriu.

Concordei, e pulei para fora do carro. — Sim. E eu vou ganhar. Volto já.

Uma vez dentro, percebi que havia apenas duas pessoas na minha frente no balcão. Ia ser rápido. Eu contemplei meu pedido, lembrando que Peter gostava de chocolate quente com chantilly, quando o som de um riso rico masculino encontrou meus ouvidos do outro lado da sala. Havia algo notavelmente familiar e o pânico subiu no meu estômago. Eu relutantemente me virei e vi Edward sentado em uma pequena mesa redonda em frente a uma mulher.

Eu gostaria de poder me esconder, que o chão se abrisse e me engolisse toda, mas é claro que isso não iria acontecer. Ele ainda não tinha reparado em mim. Havia ainda uma chance de eu sair sem ser vista, mas não pude resistir a mais um olhar. Edward era exatamente como eu me lembrava, todo músculo rígido e características masculinas, uma sombra do crescimento de sua barba se espalhando em sua mandíbula. Ele se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, ouvindo atentamente a mulher. Eu só podia ver o perfil dela, mas ela parecia familiar e minha mente trabalhou para reconhece-la. Era uma das babás que ele usava? Algo sobre o cabelo ruivo dela pendurado pelas costas fez minha mente trabalhar em horas extras. Não importava. Eu precisava sair daqui.

Dei um passo para trás e bati bem no centro de uma torre de canecas de renas, desmoronando a coisa toda.

Edward escolheu aquele exato momento para olhar para cima. Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus e sua testa franziu.

— Bella? — Ele estava de pé e se dirigindo para mim antes que eu pudesse tentar escapar. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Edward. — eu murmurei incoerentemente, encontrando seu olhar preocupado.

— Sim, é Edward. — Ele pressionou a palma da mão em meu rosto. — Você está bem? Me parece um pouco pálida.

Meus olhos correram para o outro lado da sala para ver a ruiva em sua mesa. Ela virou-se para nos observar e eu soube imediatamente quem era. Meus joelhos tremeram e uma onda de náusea me atravessou. Edward estava em um encontro com a garota de seu primeiro filme pornô. Vitória, eu acho. Lembrei-me de respirar, mas pouco bem me fez. Minha cabeça estava nadando com esta descoberta. Ela foi a razão pela qual ele escolheu seu trabalho ao invés de mim? Há quanto tempo eles estavam se vendo fora do trabalho?

Edward olhou para a mulher e soltou um pedido de desculpas cortado.

— Desculpe. Deixe-me apresentar-lhe a Irana. — Ele fez sinal para ela se aproximar.

_Irana? _Parece que Vitória era seu nome artístico.

Quando ela se levantou da mesa, sua mão se moveu para sua barriga inchada e uma onda de pânico me atingiu. Ela estava grávida de vários meses. Minhas pernas ficaram fracas e eu desabei.

Quando voltei a mim, estava deitada no chão. Edward estava segurando a minha cabeça em seu colo, varrendo os dedos na minha testa. Meus olhos nebulosos encontraram os seus que estavam preocupados.

— Docinho? — Ele questionou.

Mexi-me para me sentar, mas suas grandes mãos sobre meus ombros me seguraram no lugar.

— Fique aqui. Você desmaiou e caiu no chão. Bateu com a cabeça no chão antes de eu poder te pegar.

Ele esfregou a parte de trás da minha cabeça, massageando o caroço inchado sob o meu cabelo.

— Ai! — Estremeci com o contato.

— Isso é o que eu pensava.

Quando me lembrei do que tinha me enviado para o chão em primeiro lugar, "ver Irana grávida", um soluço se soltou na parte traseira de minha garganta e eu me esforcei para me libertar das garras de Edward. Eu não queria ele me segurando, tentando me consolar agora. Já para não falar que eu podia ver que estava causando uma grande comoção no café, esparramada pelo chão do jeito que estava. Edward acenou para longe uma barista que veio na nossa direção com uma expressão de preocupação.

— Eu cuido dela.

— Edward, me levante.

Ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas a determinação nos meus olhos o convenceu. Ele me ajudou a levantar do chão e sentou-me numa cadeira de couro em frente à lareira. Limpei as lágrimas frescas de ambas as bochechas, mas o esforço foi inútil. As lágrimas se recusaram a parar.

Irana estava parada ao seu lado, e eu ouvi Edward pedir-lhe para ir buscar alguns lenços para mim. Ela saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Alec entrou na loja de café. — Bella, vamos lá, estamos atrasados... — Ele parou na minha frente, olhando para o meu rosto cheio de lágrimas. — Bella?

Merda. Eu tinha esquecido completamente de Alec. Peguei os lenços de Irana e os pressionei no meu rosto. Tanta coisa para colocar rímel hoje. Edward se ajoelhou ao lado da minha cadeira, pegando os lenços de mim para ajudar a enxugar as minhas lágrimas.

— Bella...? O que há de errado? E quem é esse cara? — Alec perguntou.

— Sinto muito Alec. — eu consegui falar. — Este é Edward.

Os olhos de Alec foram para Edward ajoelhado, e um olhar de incredulidade alcançou seu rosto.

— É esse cara?

Alec não sabia muito sobre Edward, só que ele era o cara com quem eu tinha saído antes dele, e que ele era a razão de eu não querer ter um relacionamento agora por causa da maneira ruim que as coisas tinham terminado entre nós. Eu podia ver a surpresa de Alec por eu ter namorado um cara como Edward, todo desalinhado, jeans desgastados, botas de trabalho e um pulôver de manga comprida justa que enfatizava seu peito musculoso, o oposto de Alec com gel de cabelo, blazers e sapatos italianos mocassins de couro. Assoei meu nariz, sabendo que parecia uma bagunça e não me importando. Me sentia como se tivesse sido atingida por um trem.

Edward olhou entre Alec e eu — Vou levá-la para casa. — ele informou a nós dois.

Eu guinchei um protesto, e Alec deu um passo mais perto. Mas Edward levantou-se, elevando-se sobre nós dois. Ele se virou para Irana, colocou uma mão em sua barriga, e se inclinou em direção a ela para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido.

Uma dor esfaqueou o meu peito.

Alec colocou a mão no meu ombro, mas se voltou para abordar Edward.

— Você não tem nenhum direito sobre ela. Primeiro de tudo, nós temos um compromisso. Segundo, eu tenho certeza que você é a razão de ela estar chorando agora.

Irana beijou o rosto de Edward e se dirigiu para a porta. Eu não a culpei por desaparecer. Isso soou muito inteligente da parte dela.

— Nós não temos que ir, Alec. — A última coisa que eu queria fazer neste momento era assistir a um balé que incluía uma doce história de amor.

— Eu... ah... não lhe disse antes Edward, mas eu ganhei estes bilhetes do meu tio. Estamos nos unindo a ele e sua esposa na peça.

Ele me enganou para sair com sua família em uma confraternização esquisita? De jeito nenhum eu iria encontrar sua tia e tio agora, ou nunca.

— Eu só quero ir para casa. — murmurei.

Ambos olharam para mim.

— Vou te levar para casa. — Edward repetiu.

Alec suspirou. — Tudo bem. Eu tenho que ir ou vou chegar atrasado. Tem certeza de que está tudo bem com ele te levando para casa?

Não era como se eu tivesse muita escolha. Alec estava praticamente me abandonando longe de casa.

— Está tudo bem. Apenas vá, Alec.

Ele se inclinou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

— Eu te ligo mais tarde.

'_Não se incomode'_, eu murmurei para mim mesma.

Nunca tinha estado dentro da caminhonete de Edward antes. O carro estava precisando de uma boa limpeza, e havia garrafas de água espalhadas pelo chão e um livro de colorir da Cinderela no banco entre nós. Cheirava a uma mistura de seu sutil perfume e o aroma picante de um homem depois de um dia duro de trabalho.

Ele não disse nada enquanto dirigia. Só olhou para a frente e apoiou uma mão em cima do volante.

Quando ele virou para o meu bairro, percebi que não tinha lhe dado o meu endereço, nem ele tinha pedido direções. Estacionou ao lado do meu carro e desligou a ignição.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos. Felizmente, meus pequenos soluços tinham se acalmado.

— Obrigado por me trazer para casa. — Eu empurrei contra a porta da caminhonete e desci com cuidado, percebendo que o chão estava mais longe do que eu pensava.

Ele me encontrou ao lado da caminhonete e pegou a minha mão, me parando.

— Espere. Me deixe explicar.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, se era o encerramento que eu precisava, ou a minha própria curiosidade mórbida sobre sua namorada grávida, mas eu assenti. Passei meus braços em volta de mim, me preparando para sua explicação.

— Não aqui. Me convide para subir, Bells.

Assenti em consentimento e o levei para dentro. Joguei minha bolsa e as chaves sobre a mesa de entrada e fiz meu caminho para o sofá, sem saber quanto tempo mais as minhas pernas trêmulas iriam suportar o meu peso. Eu sentei e imediatamente me enrolei em uma bola. Esperava que Edward estivesse logo atrás de mim, mas estranhamente, o ouvi remexendo dentro da minha cozinha. Levantei a cabeça e o vi andar em minha direção carregando um copo de suco de laranja, uma caixa de lenços de papel e uma caixa de analgésico. Estendeu o copo de suco para mim ao mesmo tempo que abriu o frasco de comprimidos. Só quando eu engoli a dose é que ele se sentou ao meu lado. Sua notícia tinha que ser ainda pior do que eu imaginava, já que ele estava sendo tão gentil comigo. Talvez Irana estivesse grávida de gêmeos, ou eles estivessem noivos. Droga, por que eu não tinha verificado a mão esquerda? Não que isso importasse, eu me lembrei.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. — Então, para quando é o bebê?

Seu rosto se contorceu em confusão. — De quem? Irana?

Obviamente. Eu assenti.

— Ah, final de abril, eu acho.

— Bem, eu sinto muito pela minha reação... isso me pegou de surpresa.

Pedi desculpas pelo meu ataque de ansiedade em público, mas não ia oferecer os meus parabéns nem abrir o champanhe.

Edward analisou minhas características com um ar cansado e esfregou a mão sobre a parte de trás do seu pescoço.

— Porra, docinho, o bebê não é meu.


	18. Capítulo XVII

Capítulo XVII

Edward

**_O_s poucos soluços que ainda estavam no seu peito me fizeram sentir **como um completo idiota. Bella havia se despedaçado pela simples visão de mim. Mas pensar que eu tinha engravidado uma estrela pornô para além disso? Porra, eu estava fodendo tudo. Precisava explicar tudo a ela, para acertar as coisas de uma vez por todas.

Peguei a mão dela na minha. — O namorado de Irana é o pai. Eu só encontrei com ela porque ela queria a minha opinião sobre como sair do negócio do cinema adulto. Apesar do fato dela estar grávida, Emmett ainda a fica assediando para trabalhar para ele.

— Espere! — Ela puxou a mão de repente, seu rosto se contorcendo. — O bebê não é seu?

— Não. Não é meu.

Graças a Deus, porra. Eu sabia que não estava pronto para trazer uma criança para esse mundo. Já tinha minhas mãos cheias o suficiente com Reneesme. Mas a ideia de assistir a barriga de Bella crescer com o meu bebê... bem, isso seria uma história diferente. Afastei esse pensamento.

— Oh. — Seus ombros relaxaram em alívio. — E... você deixou o negócio de filme pornô?

— Sim. Eu nunca quis ser uma estrela pornô, Bella. Eu só tinha contas médicas de Reneesme de milhares de dólares que eu não tinha como pagar. Precisava fazer algum dinheiro rápido.

Eu queria dizer a ela que esse era o meu plano desde o começo e que se ela tivesse me deixado explicar naquela manhã... mas mordi minha língua. Eu também não tinha tentado impedi-la na manhã que ela partiu. E tinha me arrependido disso todos os dias.

Ela fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro.

— Oh. — disse ela novamente.

Embora eu sabia que não devia, que isso não era da minha maldita conta, não consegui me conter. Eu queria saber se ela estava namorando mesmo outro cara.

— Bella... — Eu me aproximei mais dela no sofá, abaixando a minha voz. — Aquele cara... Alec... ele tocou em você?

Seus olhos se abriram e encontraram os meus.

— Você sabe o que está me perguntando? — Um silêncio tenso pairou no ar em torno de nós. — Estamos namorando, eu e ele. Não eu e você. Você não tem o direito de dizer quem me toca ou não.

Tudo bem então. Acho que isso esclarecia as coisas. Eu tinha fodido tudo com ela. Mas o pensamento de alguém tocando nela, me fez querer bater em algo. Com força.

—Para deixar claro, eu sinto muito sobre tudo. Bem, nem tudo. Eu não me arrependo daquela noite com você. — Admiti.

Seu corpo ficou rígido. — Você é um idiota, sabia? — Ela se levantou e andou na frente do sofá, parecendo reunir forças de sua raiva, uma raiva que era dirigida a mim. — Se você precisava de dinheiro para Reneesme, tudo o que tinha que fazer era pedir.

— Fora de questão.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Não recebia esmolas. Puro e simples. Foi uma promessa que fiz a mim mesmo quando assumi a custódia de Reneesme, em vez de deixar que ela fosse para um orfanato. Eu assumiria total responsabilidade por ela. Fim da história.

Bella virou para mim, com as mãos pousadas em seus quadris.

— O fato de que você poderia me trair dessa maneira, por dormir com outra mulher, em vez de colocar o seu ego machista de lado e pedir o dinheiro... — Ela limpou as lágrimas que tinham escapado nos cantos de seus olhos. — Eu não posso perdoar isso... não posso superar. Sinto muito.

— Eu também sinto. — Levantei-me e a beijei na testa, antes de desaparecer pela porta da frente.

_Foda-se! _A maldição rasgou o meu peito enquanto eu me retirei para fora de seu condomínio. Bati minha mão contra o volante, xingando enquanto eu acelerava para casa.

Depois de dirigir sem rumo até que consegui controlar a minha frequência cardíaca, fiquei surpreso ao ver que uma hora tinha passado. Estar com ela hoje, observar ela se despedaçar, tinha me feito perceber que de jeito nenhum poderia ir embora e esquecer dela. Eu queria abraçá-la, enxugar suas lágrimas, beijar seus soluços. Mas ela não era mais minha. E essa percepção foi como um soco no meu estômago. Foda-se. Eu não ia desistir dela assim tão facilmente.

Apenas o pensamento de voltar para casa sem ela, de voltar à minha vida vazia e acordar com uma cama vazia, todas as manhãs... Não. Eu não ia desistir. Não desta vez. Eu queria vê-la com Reneesme no quadril de novo, fazê-la rir do jeito que ela fazia antes. Talvez eu não fosse digno de seu amor, mas eu seria egoísta o suficiente para tentar.

Dei um rápido telefonema, perguntando a Sophia se ela não se importaria de ficar com Reneesme um pouco mais. Inferno, o que eu estava prestes a fazer podia levar cinco minutos ou toda a noite se eu conseguisse o que queria. Eu disse a Reneesme que a amava e para ela obedecer a Sophia.

— Amo você, Edward! — Sua pequena voz tocou no meu ouvido.

— Também te amo, menina. — A fé de Reneesme em mim me acalmou mais um pouco, e eu dei meia volta, ansioso para voltar a Bella.

Bati na porta por onde tinha fugido há um pouco mais de uma hora atrás, mas desta vez, os meus nervos estavam em alta. Ela deixou claro que não estava mais interessada, mas as lágrimas me diziam que havia mais do que isso. Ela ainda estava sofrendo, então talvez eu ainda tivesse uma chance.

— Vá embora, Alice! — A voz abafada de Bella falou de dentro. — Vodka não vai me ajudar desta vez.

Bati novamente. — É Edward.

A porta se abriu. — Edward?

Ela balançou em seus pés e eu estendi a mão para firmá-la, segurando seus braços. Eu não conseguia parar de tocá-la, mesmo que ela praticamente se encolhesse cada vez que eu fazia.

— Whoa. Te segurei.

Eu precisava me acalmar, encontrar as palavras certas para fazê-la entender. Mas eu nunca fui bom em discursos românticos e eu duvidava que ia mudar agora. Eu só tinha que encontrar uma maneira, sem palavras, de mostrar a ela.

O doce aroma de sua pele e seus olhos azuis nebulosos enviaram uma rajada de desejo direto na minha espinha.

_Pooorra. _

_..._

Bella

—E**dward? O que você está fazendo aqui? — Eu dei um passo para **trás, fora do seu alcance. — Liguei para a Alice depois que você saiu e achei que era ela para... vir.

Eu estava prestes a dizer para me animar, mas isso teria revelado que eu me importava. Não queria dar a ele esse tipo de poder sobre mim.

— Posso entrar?

Meu cérebro aparentemente tinha tomado uma licença de férias, porque eu dei um passo para trás, permitindo-lhe entrar. Seu aroma almiscarado tomou conta de mim, e eu não queria nada mais do que enterrar meu rosto no seu pescoço e o inalar. '_Não, Bella. Não.' _Droga, talvez os três shots de vodka que eu bebi em rápida sucessão depois que ele me deixou não tenham sido uma boa ideia. Minhas mãos já estavam tremendo e eu estava lutando para permanecer na posição vertical.

Voltei para a cozinha e engoli mais um shot para uma boa medida, antes de Edward entrar na cozinha atrás de mim. Ele pegou a garrafa de vodca e colocou-a de volta dentro da geladeira.

— Chega! — Disse ele bruscamente, seu hálito quente roçando sobre a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

Eu me inclinei contra a ilha de cozinha, a sua presença ameaçadora me segurando cativa.

— Por que você voltou? — Eu estava esperando soar suspeita, dura, mas minha voz revelou meu estado desesperado e embriagado. _Droga. _

— Você está bêbada? — Ele estendeu a mão e brincou com uma mecha do meu cabelo. — Eu só fiquei fora por uma hora. — Sua mão roçou minha bochecha, demorando-se por apenas um momento.

Eu levantei meu queixo e sorri para ele.

— Sem comentários.

Ele logo perceberia a bagunça que eu estava, apesar de tudo. Vê-lo com Irana e pensar que ele tinha seguido em frente... Deus, isso me esmagou. Mesmo descobrir que ele não era o pai do bebê não tinha facilitado minha mente. Não era como se ele estivesse me pedindo para voltar... pois não? E o que eu diria, se ele pedisse?

Eu precisava ser forte. E no meu estado tonto, com a delícia masculina de Edward de pé na minha cozinha, ia ser necessário um maldito milagre para isso.

Coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris.

— Por que você está aqui, Edward?

Seu olhar colidiu com o meu. — Por você.

Minha garganta apertou e eu agarrei o balcão procurando apoio. Edward não disse mais nada e não fez nenhum movimento em direção a mim. Ele só continuou me olhando, seus olhos escurecendo com desejo. A antecipação fez meu coração bater de forma irregular no meu peito.

Certamente ele sabia que isso não era justo. Seria além de injusto me seduzir agora, quando eu estava vulnerável e carente por seu toque. Eu queria muito mais, mas mesmo antes de processar esse pensamento, eu sabia que iria de livre e espontânea vontade dar-lhe tudo o que ele queria. Mesmo sabendo que o meu coração certamente murcharia e se desintegraria de uma vez por todas quando ele me deixasse desta vez.

Ele deu um passo para mais perto, como se testando o território, e quando eu não fiz nenhum movimento para impedi-lo, e de fato meu corpo se inclinou em direção ao seu, ele fechou o resto da distância entre nós e me puxou contra ele. Caí contra seu peso. Eu tinha sentido falta disso. Os planos duros de seu peito, suas coxas firmes pressionando contra as minhas de uma forma tão familiar. Eu tinha sentido falta _dele _e neste ponto, eu estava desesperada o suficiente para tomar tudo o que poderia receber. Meu coração saltou em ação, batendo contra minhas costelas e meu cérebro guerreou com meu corpo. Será que eu podia lidar com as consequências de mais uma noite com Edward? Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo suave na minha mandíbula, logo abaixo do meu lóbulo da orelha.

Meu coração disse que não, enquanto meu corpo gritava sim. Talvez se eu propositadamente, conscientemente, escolhesse isso, se eu _o _estivesse usando desta vez... a perda não machucaria tanto. Endureci meus nervos para tomar o que eu precisava dele... pela última vez. Eu precisava ser a única no controle.

Capturei sua boca em um beijo esmagador, separando os seus lábios com a língua e ansiosamente girando minha língua com a sua.

Suas mãos subiram para embalar meu queixo, inclinando a minha cabeça para aprofundar o beijo. Enquanto suas mãos enrolavam no meu cabelo e acariciavam minha bochecha, eu não me permiti sentir a ternura do momento, e em vez disso me encarreguei de desabotoar sua calça e trabalhar com minha mão no lado de dentro. Seu pênis endureceu sob minhas ministrações não muito suaves e uma vez que ele estava completamente duro, eu quebrei o beijo e cai de joelhos na frente dele.

Edward riu, trazendo a mão para baixo, para o meu rabo de cavalo, alisando o cabelo para longe do meu rosto.

— Droga, querida, você está com pressa?

Mas sua risada morreu nos seus lábios quando minha boca caiu na sua cabeça inchada, sugando-o para dentro.

— Ah, foda-se.

Orgulho inchou dentro de mim e eu coloquei cada grama de energia que eu tinha no meu desempenho. Minha mente repetia as imagens de seus vídeos, e eu imitava os movimentos que eu tinha visto dela lambendo suas bolas e chupando uma delas em minha boca. Edward se encolheu e recuou.

— Você não gosta?

Eu perguntei, olhando para ele com olhos arregalados.

Seus olhos brilharam para baixo encontrando os meus.

— Está... tudo bem. — Ele parecia lutar para achar as palavras certas. Acariciou meu cabelo e o meu rosto, ao tentar ler minha expressão. — Eu apenas gosto mais de você chupando meu pau, só isso.

— Ah. Mas no seu último vídeo... — Eu parei, fechando minha boca com força.

Compreensão cruzou seu rosto, e parecia que ambos estávamos lembrando a maneira como ele puxou seu pau da boca da menina e a dirigiu para suas bolas. Ele acariciou seu polegar ao longo da minha mandíbula.

— Isso foi apenas para a câmera, baby. Eu estava atuando. Meu pênis é seu, e havia algo que não parecia certo sobre ela fazendo isso. Minhas ultimas memórias eram de você me chupando profundamente em sua garganta, e eu não queria que ninguém mais colocasse a boca em mim naquele momento. Eu sei que provavelmente soa estúpido para você, considerando... mas é a verdade.

Tomei uma respiração profunda. Não importava o que ele dissesse e este ponto, eu me lembrei. Ele não podia acertar as coisas. Eu precisava ser forte.

— Okay. Entendi. — Eu voltei para a minha tarefa, agarrando-o com as duas mãos enquanto o acariciava e chupava ao mesmo tempo, forçando todos os pensamentos para longe da minha mente.

— Porra, docinho. — Seus joelhos tremeram, e suas mãos correram ao longo de meu cabelo, levantando-o do meu rosto e organizando-o em um rabo de cavalo para trás na minha cabeça.

Com uma mão ainda plantada no meu cabelo, ele agarrou seu pau na outra mão e o puxou da minha boca.

— Eu não quero gozar ainda. — Ele disse com os dentes cerrados. — Deixe-me cuidar de você, me deixe te dar prazer.

Ele agarrou meu braço, puxando-me para eu ficar de pé, e plantou uma série de beijos doces na minha boca.

— Não. Eu preciso ter você dentro de mim. Agora. — Ele leu a insistência em meus olhos.

— Tudo bem. — Ele puxou a barra do meu vestido e eu levantei meus braços, ficando subitamente em pé diante dele apenas de sutiã e calcinha.

Alcancei as minhas costas para desabotoar meu sutiã e rapidamente tirei minha calcinha. Eu não sabia por que, mas precisava estar no controle. Não me incomodando em tirar a camisa de Edward, puxei-o para mim, minhas costas pressionadas contra o balcão. Seus olhos tinham um traço de hesitação, mas eu prendi seus lábios nos meus.

— Me tome.

Ele me levantou no balcão e esfregou os dedos sobre o meu sexo inchado.

— Você está molhada o suficiente, querida? Não quero te machucar.

Ele precisava parar de ser um cara legal. Nós dois sabíamos que ele não era. E era exatamente por esse motivo que o meu coração estava em pedaços.

Descobrindo que eu já estava completamente molhada, malditos hormônios, ele colocou um preservativo que tinha em sua carteira. Eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e cravei meus saltos em sua bunda, o puxando para a frente. Segundos depois, senti seu pau cutucando na minha entrada. Sim, isso era o que eu precisava, apenas esquecer sobre tudo o resto e me perder nas sensações. Uma onda de desejo percorreu minha barriga.

Ele avançou para a frente, deslizando dentro de mim lentamente. Dolorosamente lento.

Eu arqueei minhas costas, deitada contra o balcão frio e rígido, e apertei os olhos fechados.

— Mais duro. Foda-me mais duro.

Os movimentos de Edward se intensificaram, embora pouco, e as pontas dos seus dedos roçaram meus seios.

— Bella? Olhe para mim.

Abri um olho. — Basta fazer mais duro Edward. Você não vai me quebrar.

Suas mãos se moveram para os meus quadris para me puxar para a frente contra sua pélvis. Eu observei seus movimentos por um momento antes de me deixar a deriva fechando os olhos novamente. Balancei meus quadris contra os dele, apesar da combinação de prazer e dor que estava evitando que as minhas entranhas encontrassem a plenitude. Soltei gemidos pesados, empurrando meus quadris para frente para encontrar suas estocadas, apertando sua bunda com as minhas unhas.

— Pare, Bells, pare! Isto não é sexo de vingança. — Ele se afastou de mim, seu pau, quente e úmido, descansando contra a minha barriga. — O que você está fazendo? — Ele pegou meus ombros, agitando-os até que eu encontrei o seu olhar.

Sentei-me no balcão, com lágrimas se reunindo nos meus olhos. O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Isso não era eu. Eu não era uma deusa no quarto, ou na cozinha, neste caso, eu era inexperiente e desajeitada. Só estava fazendo isso porque meus sentimentos por ele me aterrorizavam. Eu o amava. Eu o amava loucamente. Chupei no meu lábio inferior, recusando-me a chorar.

— Eu não sou uma estrela pornô. Sei que não sou como as outras mulheres com quem você esteve...

Ele soltou um suspiro de frustração, e cerrou os punhos em seus lados.

— Você pensou que era isso? Que eu queria sexo violento com você... por causa do meu passado... — Ele puxou para cima a cueca e calça jeans. — Foda-se.

A maldição atravessou seu peito em um rosnado baixo. Suas mãos tremiam e o olhar em seus olhos era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto.

Puxei uma respiração instável.

Edward pegou-me do balcão, facilmente me levantando em seus braços, e me embalou contra seu peito enquanto ele saía da cozinha. Abriu a porta do meu quarto com um chute e me jogou no centro da cama, onde eu aterrissei com um baque suave.

Ele se arrastou para mim, inclinando-se perto do meu ouvido, sua voz baixa e com raiva.

— Se você quer que eu te foda duro, eu faço. Mas não porque você acha que é o que eu quero. Eu quero você. Só você, Bella. Suas curvas suaves, sua falta de experiência, a sua boceta apertada que apenas foi minha. Aquela noite com você, apesar do que eu possa ter dito, fizemos amor, e foi o melhor sexo da minha vida. — Ele sentou-se sobre os calcanhares, me dando uma chance para processar suas palavras. — E mais do que isso, não foi só sexo que compartilhamos naquela noite. — Ele esfregou as mãos pelo cabelo. — Cristo, docinho. Eu estou apaixonado por você.

* * *

><p><strong>ai ai como eu amo esse Edward! *-*<strong>

**Então meninas, o que acharam? Bora lá comentar?**

**Meninas, Feliz ano novo, que este ano que esta pra se iniciar seja repleto de muita paz, amor e saúde, o resto a gente corre a traz.**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo!**


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Oiie meninas! Como passaram a virada do ano? Espero que bem!**

**Nanass obrigada por favoritar a estória!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo XVIII<p>

Edward

**A** **reação chocada de Bella aquelas pequenas cinco palavras não era **bem a que eu estava esperando. Seus grandes olhos azuis ficaram presos nos meus por vários segundos antes de se fecharem. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não diga isso, se você não tem certeza do que sente.

Coloquei as mãos em suas bochechas, e ela abriu os olhos.

— Eu quis dizer cada palavra. Eu te amo. — Um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios e eu me inclinei para beija-la. — Se eu tiver que sacrificar qualquer coisa para dar a você tudo o que quer, se eu tiver que mudar quem sou, o que quer que eu tenha que fazer, me diga. Que eu faço. Não posso acreditar que pensei que poderia viver sem você.

Ela olhou para baixo, um tom rosado manchando suas bochechas.

— Edward. — ela murmurou baixinho, agarrando um punhado de lençol em suas mãos pequenas.

— Eu estava miserável sem você. Uma destruição absoluta. Por favor me perdoe, docinho.

Ela olhou para cima, parecendo tirar um pouco de força ao me ouvir, me humilhando, seu sorriso travesso escorregou de volta no lugar.

— E você vai se entregar somente para mim. Sem mais filmes, não importando o quão difíceis forem os tempos.

— Eu prometo. — Beijei as costas da sua mão, os nós dos dedos, o pulso dela.

— E você não vai nem sequer olhar para outra mulher enquanto estivermos juntos?

Encontrei seu olhar. — Não vou precisar. Eu tenho a garota mais bonita do mundo comigo. — Nós estávamos fazendo nossos próprios votos um ao outro, e não importa o quão estranho que possa ter parecido eles eram perfeitos para nós. — Você vai ficar bem comigo sentando nas tardes de domingo, assistindo o jogo e tomando cerveja?

Ela riu, profunda e gutural.

— Só se você me deixar comer asas de frango.

Eu ri. — Fechado.

Ela se arrastou para o meu colo, montando-me, e descansou a cabeça no meu peito. Era estranho como eu tinha me acostumado a pensar nesse como o seu lugar. Ela traçou um dedo levemente sobre o meu peito, contra os pelos lá.

— Você irá até a loja comprar tampões, sorvete de chocolate e revistas de fofocas quando eu precisar?

— Maldição baby, se eu posso jogar o 'Salão de beleza da Barbie' com Reneesme, você não acha que eu posso lidar com isso?

Ela riu, seu peito roçando no meu enquanto ela ria. Meu corpo agitou-se para a vida, lembrando que ainda estávamos, na maior parte, nus.

Eu me virei e gentilmente a baixei sobre a cama, acomodando-me sobre ela. Lambi seus mamilos, puxando um em minha boca e prendi seus olhos nos meus. Tomei o meu tempo, adorando-a completamente com a boca e os dedos até que ela estava molhada e implorando por mais. Deus, eu amava essa menina. Arrumei-a de costas, com as pernas bem abertas para mim, e me ajoelhei entre os seus joelhos. Avancei para a frente até que eu estava desaparecendo dentro dela. Observar meu pênis deslizar entre suas dobras rosa era insanamente quente.

O único problema com essa posição, apoiado sobre os joelhos do jeito que eu estava, era que não podia beijá-la. Eu tinha a visão perfeita de seu corpo quente, no entanto, assim eu usei essa posição para minha vantagem. Tê-la deitada sob mim desse jeito me permitia pegar seus seios em concha com minhas mãos e mergulhar entre suas pernas para massagear seu clitóris.

— Eu quero que você goze para mim, baby.

Ela gemeu baixinho, os olhos fechando em concentração.

— Edward, eu quero mais rápido.

— Você tem certeza, querida?

— Sim, — ela gemeu, encontrando meu olhar novamente.

Segurei os seus joelhos e aumentei minha pressão, até que eu estava totalmente enterrado com cada impulso, minhas bolas batendo em sua bunda.

Oh merda, eu não ia durar muito nesse ritmo. Seu calor, seu corpo, sua buceta apertada... Ah, merda.

— Baby, vou gozar.

— Ainda não. — ela sussurrou.

Eu mordi de volta uma maldição, e bombeei mais duro, circulando o clitóris mais rápido. Gotas de suor escorriam pelo meu corpo pelo esforço de segurar o meu orgasmo.

— Baby?

— Ainda não, — gritou ela.

Agarrei a base do meu pau, apertando o meu orgasmo iminente, e continuei empurrando. Minhas bolas apertaram quando a dor física da espera me ultrapassou.

Seus gritos ficaram mais altos e seu quadril moveu contra o meu. Ela estava perto. Com uma mão ainda brincando com seu clitóris, eu usei minha outra para massagear um seio, apertando e esfregando seu mamilo inchado.

Seus quadris pularam da cama e sua voz rouca gemendo meu nome me enviou sobre a borda. Eu bombeei mais duas vezes e cheguei ao clímax, inclinando-me sobre ela para sussurrar palavras de amor e carinho enquanto eu gozava.

Nós fizemos amor mais duas vezes e então pedimos no restaurante sushi, nos recusando a sair da cama, mesmo enquanto comíamos sushi, de todas as possibilidades. Bella havia prometido que eu gostaria, e surpreendentemente, na verdade não foi de todo ruim. Assim que terminamos, nós descansamos no centro da cama, sem vontade de deixar os braços um do outro.

— Como eu poderia ser suficiente para você, baby? Você merece o mundo. Meus próprios pais não me quiseram. — eu perguntei, traçando um único dedo sobre seu quadril nu. Eu tinha negado seu pedido para se vestir depois da última vez que tínhamos feito amor.

Ela inclinou-se sobre o cotovelo para olhar para mim.

— Seus pais perderam um homem surpreendente. Quanto a você não ser bom o suficiente... — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Pense sobre o amor incondicional que você tem por Reneesme. Ela pode ter seus desafios, e você provavelmente nunca imaginou ter tanto carinho e amor por uma criança de seis anos de idade, mas para você, ela é perfeita.

Eu sabia que ela estava certa. Eu morreria por Reneesme. E me sentia da mesma forma sobre Bella.

— Você pode não ter sido quem eu imaginei, mas é exatamente o que eu preciso, alguém com quem eu possa me soltar e ser eu mesma. Não alguns babacas tensos vestindo terno que estão apenas comigo na esperança de impressionar meu pai para garantir a sua próxima promoção.

— Verdade. Isso não é comigo.

— E eu amo isso em você. Eu amo saber que você enfrentaria até meus pais ou qualquer outra pessoa, para garantir que eu fosse feliz.

— Inferno, sim, eu faria.

Aconcheguei Bella debaixo do braço e segurei-a até a sua respiração se tornar profunda e regular. Eu nunca tinha passado a noite fora de casa, sem Reneesme, mas sabendo que Sophia estava dormindo na minha casa, e que Reneesme estava segura e o mais importante, que eu tinha Bella de volta caí fácil no sono, me sentindo mais feliz e completo do que nunca.

— O que exatamente você pensa que está fazendo? — Eu perguntei a Bella quando ela rastejou através da cabine da minha caminhonete até meu colo.

— Shh. Eu tive uma ideia. — Ela murmurou contra meu pescoço. Ter suas pernas montadas em meus quadris com sua curta saia preta, enviou uma onda de desejo pelo meu sistema.

— Isso não é justo, querida. Eu não tenho espaço para tocar em você.

Agarrei os repousos para braços em ambos os lados dela, prendendo-a contra mim, mas ainda a deixando livre para fazer o que queria.

Ela ergueu o queixo e me olhou nos olhos, confiança e desejo ardendo naquelas profundezas azuis.

— Silêncio! Me disseram uma vez que você gostava de sexo na cabine da sua caminhonete.

Uma risada baixa saiu de meus lábios. _Isto era sobre isso? _

— Gostava_. _Pré-Bella. — Ou PB, como tínhamos chamado minha vida antes dela. Eu não ia transar com ela na minha caminhonete. Claro que estava escuro e o estacionamento estava quase deserto, dada a hora, mas Bella merecia mais. Ela merecia tudo.

Ela sorriu para mim, aninhando-se ainda mais confortavelmente no meu colo.

— Sim, mas você saiu para dançar com meus amigos hoje à noite, embora odeie clubes altos, e eu quero te recompensar. — Ela balançou os quadris contra a frente da minha calça jeans, o atrito de nossos corpos exigindo atenção.

Tomei-lhe o queixo em minha mão e beijei sua boca. Eu odiava clubes de dança, mas assistir Bella dançar em uma minissaia e salto e senti-la se movendo contra mim toda a noite, bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu não era um mártir. Também ajudou porque parece que conseguimos preencher a lacuna entre os nossos amigos, convidando vários de seus amigos e dos meus. Meio como a nossa primeira aparência como um verdadeiro casal. E para nossa surpresa, todos se deram bem. Mesmo Jacob e eu tínhamos enterrado a guerra entre nós. Ao que parece alguns tinham se dado bem melhor do que outros, por exemplo, eu estava certo de que Jasper e Alice estavam atualmente em rota para o apartamento dele.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, porque isso era exatamente o que tinha sido feito nos últimos meses, ela me apresentava para as coisas no seu mundo e eu a apresentava ao meu.

Bella continuou a observar-me, sua expressão curiosa, sua boca se curvando em um sorriso travesso.

— Não aqui. Não na minha caminhonete, baby. Me deixe te levar para casa onde eu possa te foder corretamente. — eu a beijei, mordiscando sua boca.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Não sou frágil, Edward. Você não tem que me tratar como uma princesa. Eu te quero.

— Docinho... — Minha voz saiu em um meio gemido, meio sussurro.

Ela trabalhou com as mãos entre nós, desafivelando meu cinto e puxando para baixo os meus jeans. Deus, eu estava completamente à sua mercê. Ela me possuía. E o brilho nos seus olhos e sorriso nos seus lábios me disse que ela sabia disso.

— Eu acho que preciso lembrá-lo... — Ela puxou minha cueca para baixo o suficiente para libertar o meu pau. — Que isto pertence a mim. — Ela inclinou-se mais perto, se esfregando contra mim para que eu pudesse sentir o quão úmida sua calcinha estava.

_Oh, foda-se. _— Ele é todo seu, docinho. — Eu puxei a calcinha para o lado, correndo o polegar ao longo de seus lábios inchados. Sabendo que ela estava pronta, eu empurrei meus quadris para cima, encontrando seu calor úmido com golpes suaves. Ela gemeu e contorceu-se, ajustando-se na perfeição quando eu deslizei para dentro. Cerrei a mandíbula para não gritar quando seu canal incrivelmente apertado e quente afundou em mim.

— Todo meu. — Ela sussurrou.

— Sim, seu. — Eu a beijei apaixonadamente, enquanto ela aumentava seu ritmo.

Bella gritou e pressionou a mão contra a janela, manchando o vidro com o vapor e deixando a marca de sua mão. Se não era óbvio o que acontecia nesta caminhonete antes, agora certamente era.

Seus gemidos ficaram mais insistentes e eu sabia que ela estava perto. Já nunca tinha que lhe perguntar. Eu sempre sabia quando ela estava prestes a gozar e cronometrava minha libertação harmoniosamente com a dela. Ela levantou-se e abaixou-se em mim enquanto gemia repetidamente meu nome como se fosse seu mantra. Era fodidamente gostoso. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo baixo na sua garganta e liberou um orgasmo pulsante que eu podia sentir me apertando. Segurei seus quadris, bombeamento duro e rápido, e rapidamente a segui com o meu êxtase.

Depois, eu a embalei contra o meu peito, segurando-a enquanto os nossos batimentos cardíacos desaceleravam e nossas respirações se misturavam.

— Eu amo você, docinho.

— Te amo, Edward. — Ela murmurou, seus lábios pressionados contra o meu pescoço.

* * *

><p><strong>Awn gente agora só tem mais um capítulo pra estória acabar :(<strong>

**Ainda bem que eles fizeram as pazes e no melhor estilo possível :) *-***

**Nos vemos no último capítulo, beijos e até lá!**


	20. Epílogo

Epílogo

Bella

**_O_ito meses depois **

— Essa menina é um peixe, olhe para ela. — meu pai riu, olhando para o sol.

Assistir Reneesme brincando na piscina era a minha nova forma favorita de passar um sábado. Eu tinha crescido na piscina, no pátio do Country Club, mas de alguma forma, assistindo Reneesme desfrutar era ainda melhor do que minhas próprias memórias.

Minha mãe estava na piscina com a Reneesme, uma vez que tentar mantê-la fora da água, era como tentar fazer Edward parar de me chamar docinho. Uma causa perdida.

Olhei o terraço para encontrar Edward retornando com o almoço. Ele colocou as caixas de isopor sobre a mesa entre meu pai e eu, antes de me dar um beijo nos lábios e sentar na poltrona ao meu lado.

— O que há para o almoço? — Meu pai perguntou, se dirigindo a Edward.

Ele riu. — Burgers. O que poderia ser mais?

Isso havia se tornado uma piada entre eles. E quando minha mãe não estava na piscina com Reneesme e era ela a pedir o almoço, pedia sempre salada de salmão ou algo com paladares igualmente estranhos para Edward e Reneesme. Eles lidavam bem com a situação no entanto, assim como meus pais tinham lidado quando Edward tinha voltado com cheeseburgers para todos. Era como se estivéssemos todos a aprender a coexistir. Até o meu pai tinha cortado os dias de trabalho aos sábados no verão para passar os dias com a gente aqui.

As coisas tinham mudado consideravelmente ao longo dos últimos meses desde que me formei na escola de enfermagem. Mais notavelmente, Edward tinha conquistado os meus pais. Não tinha sido fácil no início, mas Edward havia persistido. Ele começou a sua própria empresa contratante de sucesso, e procurou meu pai para lhe dar aconselhamento financeiro, que ele ficou muito feliz em proporcionar, já que finanças eram o seu tema preferido. Meu pai, por sua vez o encaminhou para vários clientes para projetos de remodelação de pessoas ricas do clube de campo e os negócios de Edward haviam crescido consideravelmente em um curto espaço de tempo. Acima de tudo, isso deu-lhe um impulso de confiança, e afastou quaisquer preocupações persistentes sobre dinheiro de sua mente. Foi bom vê-lo um pouco mais relaxado por causa disso.

Outro fator importante na mudança da parte de meus pais tinha chegado através da Reneesme, ela era tão adorável. Apesar de minha mãe nunca se parecer com o tipo de avó, ela tinha começado a vir vários dias da semana para pegar Reneesme. Foi bom ver a minha mãe ter alguém em sua vida para dedicar atenção, ao invés de ficar sozinha na sua casa grande.

Edward começou a ajudar o meu pai em casa com probabilidades e extremidades até que meu pai ganhou um respeito saudável pelas habilidades auto didatas que Edward possuía. Claro que tinhamos convenientemente deixado de fora o breve período de Edward como uma estrela pornô e apesar de seus vídeos ainda estarem online, eu duvidava que meus pais jamais iriam descobri-los.

A maior mudança ocorreu no mês passado, quando Edward vendeu a casa de seus avós e eu vendi o apartamento que meus pais tinham comprado para mim alguns anos antes, e juntos, compramos uma casa no meio do caminho entre os nossos trabalhos. Era no mesmo distrito escolar de Reneesme e ainda perto do hospital, onde eu já trabalhava em tempo integral.

Meu pai pegou uma toalha para minha mãe e a toalha rosa com capuz para Reneesme que tinha o nome dela bordado ao longo de um lado um presente da minha mãe e as ajudou a sair da piscina.

Aproveitei a oportunidade para inspecionar Edward. Seus olhos estavam grudados em mim também.

Edward na sua sunga azul marinho pendurada baixa nos seus quadris, era o suficiente para me fazer querer tirar meu biquíni e entrar na água com ele para alguma ação subaquática, os espectadores que se danem. Mas, claro, eu não fiz. Só apertei minhas coxas, sabendo que quando chegássemos em casa da piscina, Reneesme estaria exausta e pronta para um cochilo e Edward e eu poderíamos desaparecer em nosso quarto por algum tempo.

— Mais tarde, docinho, — sussurrou Edward como se estivesse lendo minha mente. — Agora vamos comer. Você vai precisar de sua energia para o que eu tenho planejado.

Reprimi um suspiro e sorri para ele. Eu era dele, completamente. Coração, corpo e alma. E eu não gostaria que fosse de outra forma.

Fim

* * *

><p><strong>Meninas, obrigado por lerem, comentarem e favoritarem a estória, espero que realmente tenham gostado!<strong>

**Gostaria de convidar vocês para acompanharem minha mais nova adaptação "Playboy Irresistível"tenho certeza que vocês iram adorar. Um beijão e até!**


End file.
